


Der nackte Donnerstag

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Dom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 41,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Greg und Mycroft beginnen eine Beziehung, obwohl Lestrade verheiratet ist. Sie treffen sich jeden Donnerstag für ein paar Stunden. Kann das gut gehen? Mycroft erliegt seinen Zwängen, Greg ist unentschlossen. Doch tun beide aus Zuneigung die merkwürdigsten Dinge und verdienen sich damit ein gutes Ende.





	1. Chapter 1

Begonnen hatte es mit einer Äußerung Sherlock Holmes, der ein seltsamer Besuch John Watsons vorausging.  
Mycroft Holmes hätte Sherlock über ihn ausgefragt, waren die Worte des Consulting Detectives. Was einfach dahin gesagt war, entpuppte sich über die nächsten Wochen im Kopf des DIs als eine tickende Zeitbombe. Was hatte Holmes nur damit gemeint?  
Immer und immer wieder kehrten Lestrades Gedanken zu dieser Äußerung zurück. Etwas an dieser Aussage ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Sherlock war niemand, der andere belustigen wollte. Insofern war es wohl nicht als Scherz gedacht. Es war auf eine typische Weise, die Sherlocks Gleichgültigkeit anderen Menschen gegenüber unterstrich, kurz dahin gesagt, als hätte er Watson gebeten Nikotinpflaster zu besorgen. Durchaus ernst aber für ihn selbst absolut nebensächlich.

„Was hat dieser durchtriebene Fuchs nur gemeint?“, fragte sich Greg erneut, als er seinen Schreibtisch aufräumte. Gestern hatte er sogar Sherlock angerufen und versucht ihn zu seiner Äußerung zu befragen, doch der tat so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Greg sprach. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen aus Holmes etwas heraus zu bekommen, wenn dieser Mann auf stur schaltete.  
Auch mit der Idee, John Watson zu fragen, hatte Lestrade gespielt, es aber dann doch verworfen. Zu peinlich wäre es geworden, wenn er sich genötigt sah, etwas zugeben zu müssen, über das er doch am liebsten selbst nicht Bescheid gewusst hätte. Eigentlich mochte er John und er vertraute ihm auch auf einer gewissen Ebene, aber soweit ging seine Offenheit dann auch nicht.

Greg zog seinen Mantel über und zögerte. Sherlock hatte ihm einst eine Karte gegeben, auf dem Mycrofts Telefonnummer und seine Adresse stand, für den Fall, dass mal etwas Außerordentliches geschah. Die hielt der Polizist nun in den Händen und starrte darauf, wobei sein Herz schneller schlug.  
Er sah sich um und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Wenn es nun wahr war? Wenn Mycroft das gleiche Interesse an ihm hatte, wie er an dem Politiker?   
„Absurd …“, flüsterte er und konnte sich doch nicht entschließen sein Büro zu verlassen.  
Wenn er jetzt …. anstatt nach Hause? Seine Frau würde denken, er arbeitet noch. Es wäre nicht außergewöhnlich, nicht auffällig.  
Und wenn er sich irrte? Wenn ihn Sherlock Holmes wirklich ins Messer laufen ließ? Zwar hatte Lestrade keine wirklichen Anhaltspunkte für so ein Verhalten, aber wer weiß. Vielleicht wollte sich Sherlock aus irgendwelchen undurchsichtigen Gründen an seinem Bruder rächen und er selbst war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck?

Dagegen stand sein Begehren, sein sexuelles Verlangen. Greg wusste darüber Bescheid, doch hatte er immer gehofft, er würde es kontrollieren können, wenn er mit einer Frau verheiratet war. Dass seine Lüge ihre ganze Ehe vergiftete, hätte er ahnen müssen. Jetzt jedoch, schwamm er in einem Strudel aus Heimlichkeiten, Erniedrigungen und Unzufriedenheit. Aber den Mut etwas zu ändern hatte er auch nicht. Was würden seine Kollegen, Freunde und die ganze Welt von ihm denken? War es in seinem Alter nicht ein bisschen spät für ein Outing? War es nicht peinlich, lächerlich und unwürdig?  
War es nicht einfach unmöglich?

Vor etwa zwei Jahren traf er Mycroft zum ersten Mal. Es war bei Sherlock zu Hause. Von der Existenz eines John Watsons wusste damals noch niemand.   
Ein brisanter Fall hatte sich ergeben und Greg ersuchte Sherlocks Hilfe. Ein gut angezogener Mann saß auf Sherlocks Couch als er eintrat, und im ersten Moment dachte Lestrade, es wäre ein Klient.  
Der Mann hatte die langen Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen, die Hände um die Knie gelegt und sah ihn interessiert aus blauen, intelligenten Augen an. Greg würde es nicht als freundlich aber auch nicht als unhöflich bezeichnen. Es war eine Musterung, der er sich unterziehen musste, wie er es nur von Sherlock kannte.  
Schon stellte der Consulting Detective den Mann auch nachlässig als seinen älteren Bruder Mycroft vor und Lestrade verstand so einiges. Er kapierte, woher er den forschenden Blick kannte und er verstand die typische Präsenz und auch den Unmut Sherlocks. Denn der Detective hatte ihm schon mehrmals von seinem unerträglichen Bruder erzählt, nie mit netten Worten.  
Das war er also, der große Mycroft Holmes.

Greg musste ihn ehrfürchtig angestarrt haben, denn die Frage nach dem Grund seines Erscheinens hatte er überhört. Erst als Sherlock nachfragte, räusperte sich der Polizist schwerfällig und erklärte sich.  
Die beiden Holmes spießten ihn mit Blicken auf und während Greg das von Sherlock kannte und einfach ignorierte, ließen Mycrofts Blicke in ihm eine merkwürdige Hitze zurück.  
Als Sherlock begann nachzufragen, sagte Mycroft aufstehend:  
„Ich überlasse euch dann mal eurem Cluedo-Spiel. Sherlock. War aufschlussreich Sie kennenzulernen DI!“  
Zu Gregs großem Erstaunen hielt Mycroft ihm seine schlanke Hand hin, die er zögernd ergriff. Wider Erwarten war dessen Griff fest, wie der Blick seiner blauen Augen.   
Ein wenig verstört und sprachlos sah Greg dem Mann nach.  
„Beachten Sie ihn einfach nicht. Er ist ein miesmachender Besserwisser und hat immer einen Stock, ähm, ich meine Schirm im Arsch. Was ist nun mit der Leiche?“, kommentierte Sherlock ungeduldig und wenig galant.  
Das war die erste Begegnung der beiden Männer, und auch nicht die letzte.

Gregory Lestrade steckte die Karte mit Mycrofts Adresse in seine Manteltasche.  
Heute war ein Tag gewesen, der wieder all seine Disziplin und Nerven gefordert hatte, überlegte der Polizist fieberhaft, um sich selbst einen Grund zu geben, um zu tun, was er vorhatte.  
Er würde jetzt bei Mycroft Holmes vorbei fahren, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Natürlich hatte er Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen, für die er sich am helllichten Tag schämte, während er ihnen nachts schamlos nachging.  
Doch ganz konkret wusste er nicht, was passieren sollte und konnte. Mycroft war ein distanzierter Mann, ja fast schon hochnäsig, versnobt und mindestens ebenso intelligent wie Sherlock. Wenn auch nicht auf so eine hyperaktive, launische und unerträgliche Weise. Eher machte Mycroft einen behäbigen Eindruck, war vermutlich schwer aus der Reserve zu locken und zu überlisten. Aber Greg wollte ihn ja gar nicht überlisten. Er wollte ein Statement. Er wollte Mycrofts Meinung zu Sherlocks Aussage, um wieder ruhig schlafen zu können. Denn die ständige innere Unruhe brachte ihn durcheinander und zermürbte ihn langsam.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade parkte sein Auto eine Straße weiter und lief zu Fuß zu dem Anwesen. Es lag in einer Gegend, in der nur teure Villen standen und so wunderte sich Greg auch nicht, dass ihm ein stabiles Eisentor den Zutritt versperrte. Er sah auch gleich die Kamera und die Sprechanlag und wusste nicht, ob er darüber schmunzeln sollte, oder ob es ihn abtörnen sollte. Aber immerhin war Mycroft Holmes ja nicht irgendwer und vielleicht machte das auch den Reiz aus.  
Greg nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Tief in sich wusste er, wenn Mycroft nicht da war oder ihn nicht herein ließ, würde er nie wieder diesen Mut haben.   
Es war Donnerstagabend.

Es summte leise und mit hoffentlich ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah der DI in die kleine Kamera.  
„Detective Inspector? Ist etwas passiert?“, hörte er einen Moment später Mycrofts elektronisch verzerrte Stimme.  
Der Polizist zupfte nun doch ein wenig nervös an seinem Schal und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Nein, ich hätte nur eine Frage.“  
Er wartete. Wollte ihn Mycroft nicht herein lassen? Er kannte ihn doch, verdammt. Oder wollte der Politiker, dass er hier am Tor seine Frage stellte? Greg verspürte einen zarten Unmut in sich aufsteigen, zusammen mit einer milden Enttäuschung. Was hatte er erwartet?  
„Kommen Sie herein!“, hörte er plötzlich Holmes Stimme, die kaum kälter klingen konnte.  
Nun gab es für ihn kein Zurück mehr.

Mit klopfendem Herz schritt er die gepflegte Auffahrt nach oben und sah sich das hübsche Haus an. Mycroft Holmes stand schon an der offenen Tür und aus einem nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund hatte Lestrade einen Butler erwartet. Holmes trug nur ein Hemd mit einer Weste drüber, sah aber gepflegt wie immer aus. Selbst seine Haare waren noch perfekt gelegt.

Mit einem rätselhaften Blick sah er dem Polizisten entgegen und seine Augen huschten kaum wahrnehmbar über dessen Gestalt. Natürlich konnte Mycroft all das, was Sherlock konnte. Immerhin hatte es der kleine Bruder von ihm gelernt. Nur war der große, schlanke Mann meistens zu faul, um sich die Mühe zu machen andere Menschen zu beleuchten. Schließlich taten die meisten sowieso, was er wollte. Alles eine Frage der Überzeugung und des Angebots. Nun gut, einzig Sherlock war widerspenstig und reizte ihn damit unaufhörlich. Aber Mycroft kannte das und konnte meistens seine Contenance beibehalten. Nun aber interessierte ihn, was den Polizisten hier her führte.  
Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte Mycroft mit Sherlock gesprochen, der sich mit Watson wieder mal in einem abgelegenen Dorf herum trieb, um vermisste Leichenteile zu suchen. Nach einem Problem hatte sich das nicht angehört.

Was also wollte Inspector Lestrade hier? 

Die grauen Haare des Polizisten standen ein wenig ab. Ganz offenbar fuhr er sich mit der Hand unablässig hindurch, ein sicheres Zeichen für Unsicherheit. Er zweifelte an dem, was er tat. Sein Schal war unachtsam gebunden und seine Anzugjacke falsch zugeknöpft. Wieder ein Zeichen für Unkonzentriertheit und Gedankenversunkenheit. Als er die Auffahrt herauf kam, wich er Mycrofts Blick dauernd aus. Schlechte Nachrichten Mister Lestrade? Aber dafür glänzten dessen Augen eigentlich zu sehr. Bluthochdruck? Als er vor Mycroft stehen blieb, war es der ältere Holmes, dem kurz die Luft weg blieb.   
Eigentlich war es nur der Hauch einer Ahnung, der ihn ereilte, als er in Lestrades Gesicht sah. Aber da diese Vermutung so abwegig war, wollte Holmes nicht dran glauben.

Der Polizist hatte keine schlechten Nachrichten. Er war verlegen und bereit sofort wieder zu gehen, falls Mycroft auch nur ein einziges falsches Wort sagen würde.  
Deswegen straffte dieser nun seinen Körper, versuchte nicht so überheblich zu wirken, wie er es sonst bevorzugte und bat Lestrade freundlich in sein Haus, denn die Neugier, warum Gregory hier war, brachte ihn fast um.

Mycroft war ein schlauer Diplomat und stellte keine Fragen. Er wartete, darauf, dass Lestrade sich zu den Worten überwinden konnte, die er sagen wollte. Denn es war das, was Holmes sah. Greg hatte etwas auf dem Herzen, doch er sah dem Polizisten an, dass er verzweifelt nach den richtigen Formulierungen suchte. Mycroft vermutete, ein wenig gelangweilt, dass er es über Sherlock versuchen würde. Und so war es auch.  
„Haben Sie in der letzten Zeit von Sherlock gehört?“  
Der Politiker war ein wenig enttäuscht, hatte er Greg doch ein durchaus mehr Entschlossenheit zugetraut.  
„Deshalb sind Sie nicht hier, Mister Lestrade.“, antwortete er mit glatter Stimme und goss teuren Scotch in zwei Gläser.   
Greg räusperte sich und zerrte nervös an seinem Schal, bis er ihn in der Hand hielt. 

Mycroft, der sich endlich vom Schreck und seiner Freude darüber, dass Greg des Abends vor seiner Tür stand, erholt hatte, war nun wieder ganz er selbst. Er war ein guter Menschenkenner, er durchschaute die meisten Worte, Gesten und Absichten, denn es war sein Beruf. Nicht umsonst hatte er diese Karriere gemacht. Doch das, was er in Gregory Lestrade sah, jetzt in diesem Augenblick, ließ ihn an seiner Gabe zweifeln.

„Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier.“, sagte der Polizist nun mit belegter Stimme und sah Holmes kaum an, als er ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch.“, bot Mycroft ihm an und wies auf einen Sessel.  
„Nein, ich stehe lieber.“, widersprach ihm Greg und der ältere Holmes hob das Kinn und fühlte das, was er bei Sherlock immer verspürte, wenn der ihm widersprach. Er würde es nicht gern zugeben, aber als Kind hat er Sherlock durchaus hin und wieder verprügelt, wenn dieser ihn permanent herausgefordert und widersprochen hatte. Dieser Reiz war nun ganz stark. In Mycroft entstand eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und verlockendem Reiz, sich den Polizisten einfach übers Knie zu legen, um das aus ihm heraus zu schlagen, was er sagen wollte. Dieses sichtbare Unvermögen des grauhaarigen Mannes brachte Mycroft so langsam auf. Und es erregte ihn. Es wühlte den schlanken Körper und den brillanten Geist auf.  
Deswegen war es Mycroft, der sich nun besser in den Sessel setzte und Greg so gleichgültig wie möglich ansah.


	3. Chapter 3

„Dann sagen Sie mir, wozu Sie hier sind!“, forderte er Lestrade erneut auf und dabei ließ er seine Stimme absichtlich so klingen, als spräche er mit einem Kind.  
Doch Greg sagte immer noch nichts. Allein seine braunen Augen waren so dunkel, dass sie schon fast schwarz aus der Entfernung wirkten. Mycroft versuchte unauffällig zu schlucken, doch die Anspannung ließ sich nicht mehr leugnen. Eine Aufregung hatte ihn ergriffen, die ihn unerwartet durcheinander brachte. Sollte Greg wirklich aus genau diesem Grund hier sein? Hatte Sherlock seinen verdammten Mund jetzt schon nicht halten können? Dabei hatte Mycroft doch vorgehabt, das langsam angehen zu lassen. Schon so lange kannte er den DI nun. Auch wenn er ihn nicht allzu oft traf, blieb ihm doch jedes Zusammentreffen so nachhaltig im Gedächtnis und auch im Körper, dass seine Sehnsucht nach dem grauhaarigen Mann immer stärker wurde.

Und jetzt war genau dieser Mann zu ihm gekommen. Alles war erst einmal so abwegig und verdächtig, dass Mycrofts Verstand die ganze Zeit nach dem Hinterhalt suchte, der ihn zu Fall bringen würde. Presse, Paparazzi, politische Gegner, Sherlock. Alles an Möglichkeiten ging er durch und fand doch nirgends einen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt, der ihm seine Vermutung bestätigen würde. Konnte er Lestrade vertrauen? Doch wieso sollte er das? Nur weil er ihn begehrte? Das war kein Grund.

 

Er sah wie erstarrt der grauhaarige Mann in der Entfernung da stand. Seine Fingerknöchel waren weiß, so sehr klammerte er sich am Glas fest. Immer noch sah Mycroft nichts in dessen Gesicht, was sein Misstrauen bestätigen würde. Endlich begann Greg zu sprechen und Holmes wünschte sich sofort, er hätte es gelassen.  
„Sherlock hat … hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ihn über mich ausgefragt haben?! Ist das so ein Sicherheitsding?“  
Es war halb Feststellung, halb Frage, und sogar eine Art Vorwurf hörte Mycroft heraus.   
Aha, dachte er. Also doch. Innerlich seufzte er tief und ergeben, doch äußerlich sah man dem Politiker seinen Schreck nicht an.

Dabei sollte er doch gar nicht so überrascht sein. Mycrofts sehnsüchtiges Drängen war immer stärker geworden und so hatte er sich bei Sherlock nach Lestrade erkundigt. Ganz unauffällig, wie er gehofft hatte. Er war doch jemand, der gut mit Worten umgehen konnte. Es sollte eher so aussehen, als wollte er den Polizisten mal wieder auf seine Glaubwürdigkeit durchleuchten, natürlich alles unter der Prämisse, Sherlock aus allem Ärger heraus zu halten. Hatte er sich dabei so dämlich angestellt, dass Sherlock ihn durchschaut hatte? Dabei hat er seine Fragen doch absichtlich nur am Telefon gestellt und darauf gebaut, dass sein Bruder, der bekanntermaßen das Einfühlungsvermögen einer Splitterbombe hatte, nichts merken würde.

Er wusste genau, dass Sherlock diese Chance, ihn zu diffamieren nicht ungenutzt lassen würde. Allerdings hatte er erwartet, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit hätte, sich auf eine Resonanz vorzubereiten. Bzw. war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob Greg überhaupt jemals zu ihm kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte er ihn eher in seinem Büro oder am Telefon erwartet, wenn überhaupt.  
Fast schon bewunderte er nun die Courage des Polizisten tatsächlich vor seinem Haus aufzutauchen.

 

„Hat er das behauptet, ja?!“, entgegnete Mycroft so gelassen es ihm möglich war.  
Gregs Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Entmutigung, Unentschlossenheit aber auch Unbehagen. Die dunklen Augen funkelten den Mann im Sessel an und der Ausdruck wurde immer trotziger. Mycrofts Erregung stieg simultan und unauffällig rutschte er auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Ihm war heiß, seine Haut prickelte unter Lestrades Blick. Er sollte ihn besser nicht anschauen. 

Aber das war unmöglich, denn zu Mycrofts großer Überraschung antwortete der Polizist nicht mit Worten. Schon früher war Holmes aufgefallen, dass Greg wohl eher ein Mann der Tat ist und keiner, der viele Worte benutzt. Jetzt, in dem Moment, als der Polizist das Glas wegstellte und begann seinen Mantel auszuziehen, bewunderte Mycroft ihn, denn Lestrade schien entweder durchaus von seiner Stärke zu wissen, oder er handelte rein intuitiv, was er nicht ausschließen wollte.

 

Als er merkte, dass sein Mund leicht offen stand, als er zusah, wie Lestrade begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, stand er auf und ging an seine Bar. Er brauchte ganz dringend Ablenkung, denn die Situation hatte sich in eine eindeutige, wünschenswerte und doch so groteske Richtung entwickelt, die er mitnichten eingeplant hatte, noch nicht mal zu hoffen gewagt hatte.  
Eher hatte er mit Widerständen aller Art gerechnet, mit Fragen, Anschuldigungen, Vorwürfen, Spott oder Abweisung, Zurechtweisungen und Abscheu.  
Dass sich Gregory nun hier, vor ihm begann auszuziehen, verstörte Mycroft und sein Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Wieder dachte er darüber nach, dass ihn jemand reinlegen will. Nur wer und warum?

„Was hat Sherlock denn nun ganz genau gesagt?“, fragte er den Polizisten, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er bekam keine Antwort und Mycroft wusste genau warum. Lestrade wollte, dass er ihn ansah. Nichts lieber wollte Holmes und doch fürchtete er sich nun geradezu davor.  
Seine Neugier und seine Hingezogenheit zu dem Polizisten zwangen ihn schließlich doch, sich herum zu drehen. Vorher trank er noch ein halbes Glas teuersten Alkohol, um sich irgendwie zu beruhigen.

 

Gregory hatte kein Hemd mehr an. Seine Wangen waren ganz reizend gerötet, seine dunklen Augen glühten und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Mycroft fast anbetend auf die Knie fallen. Die Mimik des Polizisten zeigte so viel Unsicherheit, Erstaunen über das eigene Handeln aber auch einen sehnsüchtigen Hunger, dass der Politiker heftig erschauerte.  
Es war die stille, unausgesprochene Leidenschaft, die ihn in seinen Bann zog.  
„Sherlock hat damit nichts zu tun.“, antwortete ihm Greg nun doch noch. Auch seine Stimme spiegelte seinen außerordentlichen Zustand wider. Der heißere Ton erreichte Mycrofts Unterleib in Lichtgeschwindigkeit und ließ ihn unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen.  
Die sichtbare Schüchternheit des Polizisten erregte Mycroft über alle Maßen. Fühlte er sich vorher sowieso schon geistig überlegen, verlieh ihm nun das Wissen über die körperlichen Reaktionen alle Macht. Innerlich erbebend und erschauernd ging er langsam auf Greg zu, ohne seinen Blick von dessen Augen zu nehmen.

Viele Fragen fielen dem Politiker dabei ein. Fragen wie: Das willst du also, Sex?! Ist es dein erstes Mal Greg? Warum bist du nicht eher gekommen? Konntest du es dir nie eingestehen? Warum jetzt, bei mir? Ich soll dir zeigen, wie es ist?  
Nichts davon sagte er, denn als vor dem Mann stand, ihm in die Augen sah, wusste er instinktiv, dass sie nicht sprechen mussten. Das war das unausgesprochene Geheimnis eines Mannes. Worte waren im Grunde überflüssig, denn Gesten und Blicke sagten alles, was man wissen musste.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Polizist atmete aufgeregt, als Mycroft dessen Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. Erst berührte er die Lippen des grauhaarigen Mannes nur leicht und behutsam, denn er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verschrecken. Mycroft spürte genau dessen Scheu und Zurückhaltung. Aber genau das ließ sein Blut kochen. Nach vielen, vorsichtigen Berührungen erwiderte Greg endlich den Kuss. Immer noch stand er aber völlig verkrampft da. 

Als Mycroft seine Hände links und rechts an Gregs Hals hinunter wandern ließ, über dessen Schulter, fühlte er einen Moment, indem der Polizist am liebsten geflohen wäre. Er hatte die Augen gesenkt und die dunklen Wimpern lagen auf den leuchtenden Wangen des Polizisten. Unglaublich schön, dachte Mycroft entrückt und sah zu Gregs Mund. Er hatte die Unterlippe ein wenig in den Mund gezogen, als wüsste es nicht, ob er hier bleiben sollte. Und genau das spürte auch der Politiker.  
Schnell umfasste er dessen Hüfte und hielt ihn fest.  
„Nein, nicht jetzt!“, flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme und sah ihn fest an.  
„Dazu ist es zu spät.“  
Und er sah, dass Greg ihn verstand, ihm sogar recht gab. 

Erneut ließ Mycroft seine Hände über den Rücken Lestrades wandern, diesmal hinauf zu dessen Nacken. Er zog ihn näher an sich und verlangte mit seiner Zunge nun ungehinderten Zutritt zu dessen Mund.  
Überrascht merkte er, die wachsende Erektion des Polizisten und die Scham über seine eigene Erregung verschmolz mit der Lust den männlichen Körper des Inspectors an sich zu spüren.  
Für einen Moment deklarierte es Mycroft als einen riesigen Glücksfall, dass Greg in sein Haus gekommen war, in dem er sich sicher fühlte. Weder wäre ihr Treffen in seinem Büro noch in der Öffentlichkeit so verlaufen. Nur hier konnte Mycroft er selbst sein und nur hier hatte Greg offenbar den Mut sich zu entblößen und nicht nur seine Klamotten auszuziehen.

Holmes, der wusste was er tat, schob seine Hände wieder hinunter bis über das männliche Hinterteil, um den Mann vor ihm noch näher an sich zu drücken.  
Ein Stöhnen ergoss sich in seinen Mund. Es war mehr als verständlich, dass Greg völlig überfordert war. Mycroft wusste längst, dass der so etwas noch nie vorher getan hatte. Trotzdem kostete es ihn viel Mühe behutsam und beherrscht vorzugehen, um den Polizisten nicht einfach zu überrumpeln.

 

Zaghaft hatte der seine Hände inzwischen an die Hüften des älteren Holmes gelegt. Sein Zungenspiel war impulsiver als es Mycroft erwartet hatte. Er konnte die tiefe Leidenschaft des Mannes fühlen, die lange Zeit des Hungers und der Sehnsucht.  
Mycroft wusste auch noch etwas. Wenn sie einmal beginnen würden, wäre es schnell zu Ende. Deshalb versucht er sich zurück zuhalten und Ruhe in ihre Küsse zu bringen.   
Sanft löste er sich von Greg, dessen ganzes Gesicht zu glühen schien.  
„Nicht hier.“, flüsterte Mycroft und nahm entschlossen die Hand des Polizisten und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Hier brannte nur ein kleines Licht und irgendwie schien die begrenzte Umgebung auf Lestrade zu wirken. Denn der kam nun auf Mycroft zu und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Er wollte mehr und nichts anderes wollte Holmes.  
Mit hastigen Fingern öffnete er den Gürtel und die Hose des Polizisten. Der stieg rasch aus seiner Hose und wollte sich seine Unterhose auch noch ausziehen, doch Mycroft stoppte ihn.

Allein mit einer kurzen Geste, seinem Gesichtsausdruck und Blick hieß er ihm stehenzubleiben, wo er war. Dann begann sich der Politiker selbst zu entkleiden. Er tat das langsam, sorgfältig und ohne seine Augen von dem Mann ihm gegenüber zu nehmen.  
Der Polizist vor ihm stand sichtbar in Flammen. Sein steifer Schwanz zeichnete sich deutlich unter der Unterhose in schlichtem Schwarz ab. Mycroft genoss den Anblick und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen, glaubte er doch, es wäre einmalig.

Als er seine Weste und sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte, machte er mit seiner Hose weiter. Auch vor seiner eigenen Unterhose machte er nicht Halt, ebenso wenig vor seinen schwarzen Strümpfen.  
Seine Männlichkeit stand hart und prall ein wenig von ihm ab und fast war er ein wenig amüsiert über die aufgerissenen braunen Augen, die daran klebten.   
Lestrade hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Erfahrung und auch das war ein Punkt, der unglaublich reizvoll für Mycroft war. Greg sprach seinen Beschützerinstinkt an und auch seine heimliche Leidenschaft jemandem etwas beizubringen. Bei Sherlock war das ja fast vergeblich gewesen.  
Aufgewühlt schluckend, ging er zu dem grauhaarigen Mann, um sich wieder an ihn zu drücken. Doch diesmal küsste er nicht dessen Lippen, denn Mycroft fehlte dafür ein wenig der Atem. Stattdessen knabberte und saugte er leicht am Übergang vom Hals zur Schulter. Seine schlanken Hände schoben sich unter Gregs Unterhose, um über dessen Hinterteil zu streichen, ohne sie dabei runter zu schieben. Der heiße Atem des Mannes vor ihm, streichelte dabei unrhythmisch über seine eigene Haut am Arm. 

Als Lestrade aber tief seufzte und endlich seine eigene Hände auf Holmes Po legte, wusste Mycroft, dass er es nicht übertreiben durfte. Schon zu drängend war der Männerkörper vor ihm, viel zu unbeherrscht und eifrig.  
Deshalb führte er Greg nun zum Bett. Der ließ sich darauf fallen und sah den Politiker ängstlich und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll an.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft kniete sich über Greg und begann dessen Brust zu küssen. Seine Zunge kreiste um die Brustwarzen, bis sie hart und fest waren. Mehr als einmal versuchte der Mann unter ihm dabei, sich ihm lustvoll entgegen zu drücken.   
Raues, unterdrücktes Stöhnen zeigte den Zustand des Polizisten, der sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er die Augen lieber schließen sollte oder ob er Mycroft zuschauen wollte.  
Die kräftigen Hände hatten sich links und rechts in die Decke gekrallt, als Mycroft sich nach unten zu Gregs Bauch küsste. Der hob und senkte sich schnell und unkontrolliert.  
Endlich ließ Holmes seine Mund über die Beule in Gregs Hose gleiten, wobei er selbst konzentriert und über alle Maßen erregt die Augen schließen musste.  
Mycroft fühlte den feuchten Fleck der Lust auf Gregs Unterhose. Ein Schauer, der durch den Körper des Polizisten zuckte, als er ihm die Hose endlich runter zog, setzte sich in seinem eigenen Körper fort und entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen.  
Doch er fasste sich wieder, denn einer musste ja erst einmal die Kontrolle behalten. 

Geübt nahm er nun die harte Männlichkeit des Polizisten in seinen Mund. Mit der linken Hand umfasst er den Schaft fest und ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Spitze spielen. Wieder spürte er dem Zucken nach und saugte nun mit seinem Mund ganz vorsichtig, denn er wollte es noch nicht beenden. Mycroft hoffte, dass Lestrade eine gute Selbstbeherrschung hatte, war sich aber gar nicht mehr so sicher, als er dessen schnellen Atem hört.  
Der Politiker merkte durchaus mit welchen großen Schritten der Polizist auf seine Erlösung zulief und nahm dessen pochenden Schwanz aus seinem Mund, um mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen belohnt zu werden. Seine eigene Erektion klopft inzwischen wie verrückt und unerträglich drängend.

Dann schob er seine Arme unter die Beine des grauhaarigen Mannes und drückte sie hoch. Er spuckte in seine Hand und verrieb das auf seinem Schwanz zusammen mit den Lusttropfen, die nur so hervorquollen. Auch ging sein Atem keineswegs mehr beherrscht.   
Trotzdem waren seine Bewegungen besonnen und gezügelt, als er seine pochende Männlichkeit in die Lustöffnung des Polizisten schob. Langsam, vorsichtig und immer ein Stück tiefer.  
Mycroft hatte erst einen Blick in das betörende Gesicht des Polizisten riskiert, fand es für seine Selbstbeherrschung aber leichter, seine Augen auf andere Stellen zu konzentrieren. Die braunen Augen, waren halb geschlossen und trotzdem brachte Holmes das Leuchten darin fast schon allein zum Orgasmus. Er wusste genau, dass Greg ihn ansah, beobachtete und er genoss das sehr.

 

Beide Männer keuchten und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Greg verstanden hatte, dass er sich entspannen musst. Dass er zulassen musste, was er so sehr wollte.   
Immer noch war dessen Schwanz hart und geschwollen und als sich Mycroft vollständig aufgenommen fühlte, umfasste er wieder Gregs Männlichkeit, um sie zu massieren.  
Er konnte es dem Polizisten nicht verdenken, dass der inzwischen seine Augen nur noch geschlossen hatte. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust. Sein Stöhnen war hemmungslos und tief, seine Hände waren immer noch in die Decke verkrampft und Mycroft war hoch erregt von diesem Anblick.  
Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie einen erregten Mann gesehen hatte, im Gegenteil.

Doch das hier war etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur weil er Gregory Lestrade schon seit so langer Zeit begehrte und der nun endlich ganz freiwillig unter ihm lag. Nicht nur, weil der Polizist einfach die Art Mann war, die Mycroft mochte. Männlich, energisch, hartnäckig und mutig, aber auch unsicher, schüchtern und ergeben.   
Es war etwas Besonderes, weil Mycroft glaubte, dass das nie wieder geschehen würde. 

Dabei gab es so viel Potenzial zwischen ihnen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie Greg auf seine nonverbalen Befehle reagiert hatte …. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfloh Mycrofts Kehle, als er tief in Greg stieß.  
Wie wäre es, wenn es nicht zu Ende wäre? Wie wäre es, wenn sie diese Beziehung fortsetzen würden? Wie wäre es, wenn Greg ihm gehören würde? Ihm ganz allein, für immer und ewig.  
Völlig unerwartet hörte er das schnelle Keuchen des Polizisten und fühlte dessen ergossene, warme und klebrige Lust an seiner Hand.   
Sein Körper zuckte und das merkte Mycroft auch an seiner eigenen, gierigen Männlichkeit. Die letzten Stöße waren schnell und heiß und dann ereilte auch ihn der Höhepunkt. Keuchend und mit schwachen Armen legte er sich auf den erhitzten Mann unter ihm.  
Mycroft war so schlau nicht zu reden. Er erkannte, dass sie nicht über das sprechen mussten, was geschehen war. Es war ein Moment der Leidenschaft gewesen, der über sie herein gebrochen war. Nun war er vorbei und die warmen Hände Gregs auf seinem Rücken waren das Sahnehäubchen. Einen Moment gestattete es sich Mycroft zufrieden die Augen zu schließen und einmal nicht gegen die Empfindungen in sich anzukämpfen, wie er es sonst immer tat.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf seinem Bett gelegen hatten. Ihr Atem hatte sich wieder beruhigt, die Erregung war einer ruhigen Befriedigung gewichen, als der DI schließlich flüsterte:  
„Ich muss nach Hause.“  
Holmes verstand. Dessen Frau wartete und dachte vermutlich der Polizist würde länger arbeiten.  
Wortlos stand der Politiker auf und reichte Greg seine Kleidung bevor er sich selbst anzog.  
Es war eine merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Einerseits gab es eine unausgesprochene Nähe, eine tiefes Behagen, gleichzeitig aber auch Zweifel und schon vorauseilende Gedanken über die Zukunft.  
Mycroft Holmes verspürte einen stechenden Abschiedsschmerz, als er Greg zur Tür brachte. Dessen schneller und unbeholfener Kuss zauberte dem mächtigen Mann der britischen Regierung ein liebevolles und sehnendes Lächeln auf den Mund, als er Lestrade hinterher sah.


	6. Chapter 6

Aber auch Gregory dachte nach, über eine Zukunft. Doch im Gegensatz zu Mycroft sah er die nicht so schwarz.  
Er hatte den Mut gehabt hier her zu kommen. Mangels Redegewandtheit hat er das Einzige getan, zu dem er fähig war, er hat seinen Körper sprechen lassen und Holmes hatte verstanden. Allein seine Intuition hatte ihn dabei geleitet, auf die er sich meist blind verließ. Greg wurde nicht enttäuscht, auch wenn der Sex anders war, als er erwartet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich selbst immer in der Position Mycrofts gesehen, doch dessen Präsenz hatte das überhaupt nicht zugelassen und so im Nachhinein gefiel das dem Polizisten sehr gut.  
Mycroft war nicht nur ein genialer Geist, ein Mann mit großer Durchsetzungskraft, er war auch eindeutig ein Mann mit Erfahrung. Greg hingegen hatte die nicht, und die Führung des Politikers brachte ihm erst ein demütigendes Gefühl ein, gegen das er sich wehren wollte. Nach und nach jedoch, erregte es ihn zusätzlich, sich der Überlegenheit Mycrofts zu ergeben. Er brauchte nicht nachdenken, sondern nur tun, was Holmes wollte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er nach dem Sex wirklich zutiefst befriedigt und verspürte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Er betrog weder sich selbst, noch seine Frau. Diesmal hatte Greg ein vollkommenes Glück erfahren. Wie gern wäre er bei Mycroft geblieben!  
Doch das ging nicht. Er musste nach Hause zu seiner Frau. Sein Leben musste weitergehen und zwar genau so wie es war. Den Punkt, etwas zu ändern hatte er längst überschritten, das wusste Greg. Aber möglicherweise konnte er sein Verhältnis zu Mycroft geheim halten? Vielleicht gelang es ihm, ihn wieder zu sehen und das zu wiederholen, was sie heute getan hatten?   
Jeden Tag konnte er keine Überstunden machen, das würde auffallen. Aber Lestrade beschloss am nächsten Donnerstag wieder vor Mycrofts Haus zu stehen.

Sein Herz war erfreut, er war verliebt, war erleichtert und sein Geist war stimuliert, als er zu seinem Auto ging.   
Sein Körper war befriedigt, sein Verstand erkannte, was er wollte und brauchte, als er ins Auto stieg.  
Sein Gewissen war schlecht und schwarz wie die Nacht, als er nach Hause zu seiner Frau fuhr.

Mycroft seufzte tief und leidend, als er schließlich die Tür hinter Greg ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
„Ist doch nur Sex!“, sagte er zu sich selbst, als er zur Bar ging und sich ein weiteres Glas Scotch einschenkte. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er Sex mit jemand hatte, den er danach nie wiedersah. Nur kannte er diese Männer dann auch meist nicht schon vorher. Nicht wie Greg.  
Holmes kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, wie tief ihn das eben Geschehene berührt hatte. Es lag nicht nur an der Leidenschaft, der Hingabe und der Demut des Polizisten, das wusste er. Es lag auch an ihm, an der Erfüllung eines Herzenswunsches, den er sich immer klein geredet hatte.  
Nur Sex, Myc! Sagte er sich wieder in Gedanken. Er würde diese einmaligen Augenblicke gut im Gedächtnis behalten, sie notfalls wieder hervor zaubern können, sich in deprimierenden Momenten an sie erinnern können, und sich in seinem Leid und seiner Sehnsucht wälzen können, wenn er sich wieder das lustvolle Gesicht des Polizisten vorstellen konnte.

Erneut seufzte Holmes und ging wieder nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer.   
Angezogen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und drückte sein Gesicht auf die Stelle an der eben noch Gregory Lestrade gelegen hatte. Mit einem schmerzvollen Lächeln schloss er die Augen.  
Konnte er denn etwas erwarten? Konnte er Hoffnung haben?  
Ganz genau hatte er Gregs Zaudern gespürt und traute ihm einfach nicht den Mut zur Offenheit zu. Mycroft war ein Mann mit Weitblick und er wusste um die Probleme, die es für den Polizisten mitbringen würde, zu ihm zu stehen. Das könnte er niemals von ihm verlangen. Und Greg würde das auch nicht tun, das hatte er gespürt. Dafür war er schon zu festgefahren in seinem Leben. Und vielleicht war es für den grauhaarigen Mann auch nur der Reiz des Sexuellen und er würde seine Triebe nie über sein restliches Leben stellen. Was Mycroft durchaus verstehen konnte.  
Denn er selbst konnte nur unter gewissen Vorkehrungen seine Leidenschaft ausleben. Doch immerhin stand er in seinem nahen Umfeld dazu. Sherlock wusste Bescheid, auch wenn er nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Ebenso wussten seine engsten Mitarbeiter Bescheid, die ihn notfalls deckten. Wozu kleine Gehaltserhöhungen und Anerkennungen doch gut waren.  
Lestrade hingegen hatte wenige dieser Möglichkeiten. Würde es heraus kommen, könnte er seinen Posten als Senior Officer vermutlich vergessen. Seine Frau würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich verlassen und ihn ausnehmen wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Mycroft wusste das und auch Greg würde das wissen.

Während Mycroft bewusst wurde, dass der begehrte Mann in seine Einsamkeit eingedrungen war, ihn mit seiner Beherztheit und seiner entzückenden Unsicherheit dort angetroffen und für ein paar Momente heraus gerissen hatte, erkannte er ebenso, dass Greg dies alles vermutlich nicht ahnte und sah. Der Polizist hatte heute etwas völlig Neues erlebt und Holmes hatte ihm die Euphorie darüber angesehen. Nun würde er erst einmal auf rosa Wolken schweben und er selbst täte nichts lieber, als dort mit ihm zu schweben, Hand in Hand.   
Doch war das nicht die Realität.

Mit den dumpfen Gedanken, dass er Gregory wohl nie wieder auf diese Art lieben und berühren würde, schlief Mycroft schließlich ein.  
Morgen Mittag würde er nach Dublin fliegen und erst Donnerstagnachmittag zurück sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Gregorys Frau Anna saß vor dem Fernseher, als ihr Ehemann durch die Tür kam.  
Er grüßte sie aus dem Flur, hängte seinen Mantel langsam auf und kontrollierte dann Gestik und Mimik, bevor er zu ihr ging.  
„Essen steht auf dem Tisch!“, sagte sie und sah ihn nicht an. Es lief eine Talk Show, die sie äußerst interessiert ansah. Anna war blond und zierlich und sehr hübsch. Sie gefiel Greg immer noch, rein optisch. Doch irgendetwas hatte von Anfang an nie zusammen gepasst. Und es war nicht allein seine sexuelle Orientierung, die er erst nach und nach heraus fand, bzw. akzeptierte. Auch passte Annas Charakter und seiner auf Dauer nicht zusammen. Sie war eine Frau, die viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Sein Interesse reichte ihr nicht aus. Sicher war sie hübsch, aber das wollte sie auch Tag für Tag hören und spüren.  
Inzwischen fehlte Greg einfach auch die Energie es ihr tausendmal zu sagen und zu zeigen. Dafür war sein Beruf einfach zu fordernd und anstrengend.   
Anna wollte ausgehen, ins Theater, die Oper, Essen, raus, unter Leute, sich bewundern lassen.  
Greg hingegen, war froh, wenn er abends auf das Sofa fallen konnte und nichts sagen musste. Er wollte einfach still sein. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur vor sich hinstarren, nicht denken oder irgendwas Kompliziertes diskutieren. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der mehr Worte benutzte, als notwendig war, auch wenn Anna das immer von ihm forderte. Umso weniger er sagte, umso vehementer nötigte sie ihm Meinungen ab. So lange, bis er irgendwann ausrastete und sie anschrie. Dann war er wieder der Böse. Es lief auf eine Entschuldigung seinerseits hinaus. Er lud sie irgendwo hin ein, wo sie sich präsentieren konnte und unter den Blicken anderer Männer erröten konnte und sie verzieh ihm, bis zum nächsten Mal.

Anfangs war der Sex auch durchaus in Ordnung. Aber es war nie mehr gewesen. Greg reagierte seinen aufgestauten Frust, überflüssige Energie und seine ziellosen Emotionen an ihr ab. Es befriedigte ihn nicht und sie wollte nie mehr. Anna fragte nie nach, warum ihr Sexleben so gehaltlos war. Selbstverständlich hatte sich Gregory lange Zeit bemüht sie zu befriedigen, auf sie einzugehen und heraus zu finden, was sie wollte. Doch Anna wusste erst nicht was sie überhaupt wollte, später blockte sie komplett ab. Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben und beließ es bei dem Sex der ein oder zweimal im Monat nach einem üblichen Muster ablief.  
Erst als Sherlock ihn mit dem Fremdgehen seiner Frau konfrontierte, kapierte Greg so einiges. Doch war es ihm da schon fast egal, denn er hatte nicht nur sein Sexleben aufgegeben, sondern auch irgendwo sich selbst und vor allem seine Ehe. Für ihn zählte seine Arbeit, ihm war wichtig, dass er dabei half die Welt zu einem sichereren Ort zu machen. Mehr wollte er gar nicht mehr.   
Vielleicht noch etwas zu Essen, wenn er abends nach Hause kam.

Das aß er nun, während er Annas Hinterkopf betrachtete, die sich noch nicht ein Mal nach ihm umgedreht hatte, seit er zu Hause war.   
„Wir war dein Tag?“, fragte Anna in der Werbung und drehte sich nun endlich zu ihm um.  
„Anstrengend.“  
Das waren die üblichen Dialoge. Greg wusste ganz genau, dass sie nichts von Leichen, Morden und Verbrechen hören wollte, auch sonst nichts über seine Ermittlungen. Und er wollte sowieso nichts erzählen, durfte das teilweise auch gar nicht.  
Was sollte er sie fragen? Ob ihr Yogalehrer sie heute nur eine Stunde oder doch zwei Stunden gefickt hatte?  
Eigentlich war das ein Zeitpunkt, an dem Greg ins Bett ging. Meist schlief er ein wie ein Stein. Allerdings war er heute so überdreht, dass das sicher nicht geschehen würde.   
Aber um nichts in der Welt wollte er jetzt neben Anna sitzen und irgendwelchen Müll anschauen. Da er aber auch nicht las, konnte er sich schlecht mit einem Buch zurück ziehen.  
„Ich gehe baden.“, sagte er knapp, als er den Teller in die Spüle stellte und sah zum Glück nicht den erstaunten Blick, den ihm seine Frau hinterher schickte, bevor sie die Schultern zuckte und wieder an ihrem Rotwein nippte.  
Er floh wie ein Narr in sein eigenes Badezimmer, so weit war es also schon gekommen!

Lestrade ließ die Badewanne einlaufen und schloss die Tür ab. Das tat er nie und ihm war bewusst, wie seltsam es bei Anna ankommen würde, wenn sie es bemerkte. Da sie aber niemals zu ihm kam, ging er auch nicht davon aus, dass sie das ausgerechnet heute tun würde. Greg wollte seine Ruhe. Gerade heute und jetzt wollte er sie nicht sehen.  
Während er wartete, dass die Wanne voll lief, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Man sah schon seine graue Bartstoppel, doch aus einem Grund, den er kannte, strahlten seine Augen regelrecht. Auch sonst sah er nicht ganz so erschöpft aus wie sonst, eher lebendig und ja, fast schon glücklich.  
Unwillkürlich lächelte er sich im Spiegel zu, ehe er begann sich zu rasieren.

Mycroft hatte ihn in gewisser Hinsicht überrascht. Er war nicht allzu erstaunt, dass der Politiker auf das Angebot seines Körpers reagiert hat. Interessant fand er, dass er nicht mit ihm diskutieren musste, nichts erklären musste. War das gut oder schlecht? War es für Mycroft nur das was es war? Sex? War das der normale Gang der Dinge, wenn zwei Männer miteinander Sex hatten? Musste man da nicht reden?   
Einerseits gefiel es Greg, da ihm die Eloquenz fast vollständig abging. Andererseits hinterließ es auch einen fragwürdigen Nachgeschmack der Oberflächlichkeit. Gerade von Mycroft hatte er erwartet, dass er ihn erst von seinem hohen Ross herunter quatschen musste, dass er seine Arroganz und seine Hochnäsigkeit brechen musste. Greg war davon ausgegangen, dass er den Mann mühsam überzeugen musste, praktisch vor ihm auf den Knien herum kriechen musste, damit dieser mit ihm tat, was er getan hatte.  
Warum war dem nicht so gewesen?  
Lestrade fiel nur ein Grund ein, während er in das heiße Wasser stieg.  
Mycroft mochte ihn, schon länger und mehr, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Alles an diesem Abend war positiv gewesen. Dabei hatte er solche Angst vor Mycrofts Spott und Häme gehabt. Selbst der befehlsgewohnte Ton des Politikers verursachte anstatt seines Unmutes ein heftiges Prickeln in seinem Bauch.  
„Zu schön, um wahr zu sein.“, flüsterte Greg hilflos und glitt unter Wasser.

„Warum badest du mitten in der Woche?“  
Annas Frage überraschte Greg dann doch, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam.   
„Entspannung.“, antwortete er mit belegter Stimme und war froh, dass er nur ein einziges Wort gewählt hatte. Den Blicken seiner Frau wich er aus, hoffentlich nicht allzu auffällig.  
Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer und beschloss, sich am besten gleich ins Bett zu legen, ehe es noch zu merkwürdigen Gesprächen mit seiner Frau kam. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie sie ins Bett kam, denn er war schon mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eingeschlafen.


	8. Chapter 8

Beide Männer waren alt und professionell genug die Woche so zu leben, wie sie es ohnehin getan hätten.  
Dabei war der eine Mann aber ziemlich sentimental und träumte sich in jeder freien Minute zu dem Abend in seinem Haus.  
Der andere Mann war optimistisch, voller Vorfreude und sein Verstand arbeitete nur gemächlich. Von Tag zu Tag stieg die Aufregung und Donnerstagmorgen war es so schlimm, dass er noch nicht mal frühstückte. Nur verschwommen ahnte er, dass Mycroft eventuell so überrascht und wenig amüsiert über sein erneutes Auftauchen sein könnte, dass nicht das passierte, was sich Greg erhoffte.

Als Mycroft am Donnerstag wieder sein Haus betrat, um sich umzuziehen, holten ihn die Ereignisse mit solcher Wucht ein, dass er viele Momente einfach nur bewegungslos da stand und nachdachte.  
Leider musste er noch in sein Büro, obwohl er sich am liebsten wieder in sein Bett gelegt hätte. Vielleicht würde es noch nach dem Polizisten riechen?!  
Eigentlich war er aber selbst über die Intensität seiner neu aufflammenden Sehnsucht erschrocken. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Besser sollte er sich schnell umziehen, damit er in sein Büro kam, um sich dort abzulenken.

Und wieder war es Donnerstagabend. Der DI parkte seinen Wagen wieder eine Straße weiter, wobei er gar nicht genau sagen konnte, warum er nicht direkt vor Mycrofts Haus parkte. Vielleicht war es nur die Angst, dass es jemand heraus finden würde.  
Gregs Herz schlug schnell und laut, als er wieder vor dem Eisentor stand. Was wäre, wenn Holmes nicht zu Hause wäre? Diese Frage hatte er immer zurück gedrängt, ebenso die, ob ihn Mycroft überhaupt ein weiteres Mal wollte.  
Aber er wäre nicht der Mann, der er war, wenn er jetzt umkehren würde. Tief holte er Luft, dann drückte er auf den Knopf.  
Es dauerte eine ganz Weile, eine viel zu lange Zeit, in der die Enttäuschung in Lestrade nach oben kroch. Doch dann hörte er Mycrofts Stimme und verstand, dass der ihn schon längst gesehen haben musste, aber offenbar so überrascht war, dass er nicht gleich antwortete. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Greg unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Komm rein!“, hörte er die Aufforderung des Politikers und Greg grinste immer noch, als er die Auffahrt hoch lief. Diesmal war ihm das Haus egal. Er sah nur den Mann an der Tür.

Als sie sich gegenüberstanden und musterten, entstand wieder diese ganz besondere Stimmung. Beiden konnte man im Gesicht den Wunsch ablesen, den Körper des anderen zu spüren. Mycroft wusste genau, warum der Polizist hier war und dieser wusste, warum ihn dieser mächtige Mann in sein Haus ließ.   
Es war so wunderbar, nicht über dieses Wissen reden zu müssen.  
Mycroft bedachte Greg mit einem kleinen, aber anerkennendem Lächeln, als er die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Natürlich war er mehr als überrascht, als es eben klingelte. Selbstverständlich hatte er auch gerade wieder an das gedacht, was letzte Woche um diese Zeit hier geschehen war. Umso ungläubiger war er, als er wirklich Gregory Lestrade wieder vor dem Tor stehen sah.  
Freude, Aufregung, Stolz und Verlangen stiegen in Mycroft hoch und er war sehr froh, dass er sowieso gerade ein volles Glas Scotch in der Hand hatte. Das stürzte er komplett hinunter, bevor er dazu fähig war, Greg in sein Haus zu bitten.  
Mit keinem Gedanken hat er je daran gedacht, ihn wegzuschicken.   
Deshalb griff er auch nun ganz entschlossen nach der Hand des Polizisten und zog ihn nach oben.

Mycrofts Zimmer schien eine eigenartige Zone zu sein, die die beiden Männer von ihren gesellschaftlichen Zwängen und vielleicht auch ihrem Vorleben befreite.  
In Holmes Schlafzimmer schien nur der Augenblick zu zählen und dass, was die Beiden dort wollten.

Ungeduldig zog Greg den größeren Mann zu sich heran und Mycroft ließ sich nicht bitten. Leidenschaftlich küsste er den Polizisten, während der ihn mit eifrigen Händen auszog. Gregs Keuchen an seinem Hals, ließ ihn kaum seinen eigenen schnellen Atem hören.   
Mycrofts Zunge schob sich in den Mund des Polizisten und endlich hatte er dessen Hemd aus der Hose gezerrt. Seine Hände auf der warmen Haut ließen Holmes einen Moment zur Ruhe kommen.   
Sein Kuss wurde sanfter und schließlich löste er sich sogar von Gregs Lippen, um ihn zu betrachten. Irgendwie konnte er es kaum glauben und seine Augen brauchten Bestätigung, dass es wirklich wieder geschah.  
So im Halbdunkeln sah der Polizist so unwirklich und begehrenswert aus, dass Mycroft ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte, dass er nicht mit seiner Lust verwechseln konnte. Einen Moment fehlte ihm die Luft und die Erkenntnis machte ihn echt betroffen.

Lestrade sah ihn an. Abwartend, schnell atmend. Die Lust blitzte in seinen Augen und seine Hände bewegten sich nervös oder gierig über Mycrofts Hinterteil.  
„Wie weit willst du gehen?“, erklang plötzlich Mycrofts heißere Stimme in die Stille der Leidenschaft.  
Holmes war sich nicht sicher, ob Greg ihn verstehen würde. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, warum er fragte. Er sah den Polizisten schlucken und beobachtete, wie der nachdachte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Sherlock nahm er das nicht ungeduldig wahr und verurteilte das auch nicht, sondern betrachtete liebevoll Gregs Gesicht. 

Dann trat ein interessanter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Polizisten, der dem glich, den Mycroft an ihm wahrgenommen hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte.  
Es war eine Mischung aus einem starken Willen, alles zu Ende zu bringen, was er begonnen hatte, es war Neugier und Wissensdrang und auch eine gewisse Angriffslust, was die Verteidigung seiner Meinung betraf.  
„Bis mein Hunger gestillt ist.“  
Erwiderte der grauhaarige Mann und Mycroft verstand seine Antwort, allein auf das körperliche bezogen. Aber darum ging es doch jetzt, oder?  
„Dann lass mich jetzt los!“, befahl er leise aber bestimmt und sah in das verwunderte Gesicht.  
Unsicher ließ ihn Greg los und seine Augen waren große Fragezeichen.   
Wie ein Kind stand er vor ihm, seine Mimik war verwirrt und Mycroft ahnte, dass er darüber grübelte, was er falsch gemacht hatte und was Holmes nun von ihm wollte, oder ob er gar nichts mehr wollte.  
Die Erektion war noch deutlich zu sehen und Mycroft fiel es schwer seinen Blick abzuwenden, als er einen Schritt zurück machte, seine Krawatte lockerte und schließlich abnahm.

Langsam ging er dann wieder mit der Krawatte in der Hand um Greg herum und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Sein rechter Zeigefinger strich zärtlich über die Halsschlagader des Polizisten, was ihn ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ.  
Mit behutsamen Bewegungen, die Greg jederzeit die Möglichkeit gaben sein Veto einzulegen, legte er ihm seine Krawatte vor die Augen und band sie am Hinterkopf zusammen.  
Mycroft blieb hinter dem Polizisten stehen und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr:  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, du rufst nach Sherlock, wenn es dir zu viel wird!“, machte er seinen Vorschlag. Er sah Greg aufgeregt schlucken und nicken. Dem Mann vor ihm fehlten die Worte, denn seine Fantasie überschlug sich vermutlich im Augenblick.


	9. Chapter 9

Jetzt ging Holmes wieder um Greg herum und begann ihn bedächtig auszuziehen, wobei er ihn immer wieder küsste, seine körperliche Zuwendung aber abbrach, wenn er spürt, wie schnell sich der grauhaarige Mann darauf einließ.  
Auch bei dieser Spielart hatte der Politiker die entsprechende Erfahrung und so viel Wissen, dass er für sich beschloss mit den minimalsten Mitteln zu beginnen.  
Gregs eingeschränkte Sicht war ein harmloser Start, doch schien der Mann vor ihm schon viel zu nervös. Mycroft entschied, es erst einmal dabei zu belassen. 

Den Gedanken, warum Greg wieder zu ihm gekommen war, ob er nun jeden Donnerstag kam und was an diesem Tag stattfinden konnte, schob er dabei weit nach hinten. Trotzdem überflutete ihn kurz eine so heftige Erregung, dass er sich eine Sekunde vergaß und unkontrolliert stöhnend am Hals des Polizisten saugte.  
Ein „Oh Gott ….“, kam aus dessen Mund, während sich Gregs Körper impulsiv an ihn drückte und Mycroft fand nur schwerfällig seine Disziplin wieder. Zu lange schwelte schon das Begehren nach diesem Mann in ihm. Jedes Treffen konnte das Letzte sein und er wollte die schönsten Erinnerungen daraus mitnehmen.  
Das Hemd Lestrades fiel achtlos zu Boden und Mycroft widmete sich nun der Hose. Widerstandslos und hastig stieg der Polizist aus seinen Beinkleidern. Diesmal zog Mycroft ihn komplett aus und ließ ihn dann nackt stehen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Er selbst brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen. Mit weichen Schritten lief er um Greg herum und sah ihn sich an. Niemals hätte er in diesem Augenblick irgendwo anders hinsehen können oder wollen. Viel zu schön und erregend war der Anblick. Schließlich blieb er hinter dem Polizisten stehen und legte eine Hand in dessen Nacken. Mit leichtem Druck zwang er dessen Kopf nach vorn, bis ihm gefiel, was er sah. Zufrieden lächelte Mycroft nun und die Finger der rechten Hand fuhren zart Lestrades Wirbelsäule entlang, bis zum Ende.   
Er sah ihn erbeben und ein genussvoller Schauder hinterließ auch ein heißes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Noch musste er seine eigene Kleidung anbehalten. Zu schnell würde es zu Ende sein, wenn er nackt wäre. 

Nun stellte er sich nah an Greg, so dass der seine Erregung spüren musste, die er an ihn presste.  
Mycroft küsste den Nacken des Polizisten, biss leicht hinein und bekam was er wollte, ein scharfes Einziehen der Luft. Seine Hände, die um Gregs Hüften lagen, fühlten, wie sehr er sich bewegen wollte, sich ihm entgegen schieben wollte. Aber auch Lestrade hatte seine Disziplin und nur einmal musste ihn Mycroft ein wenig von sich weg drängen, was aber eigentlich eher an ihm lag. Denn seine linke Hand hatte sich wie selbstverständlich zur Erektion des Polizisten verirrt.  
Natürlich stöhnte Gregory tief auf und Mycroft spürte erneut das Zittern, welches durch den Körper vor ihm lief.   
So sehr willst du mich also? Dachte er weichherzig und rieb sich unbedacht an ihm. Doch bevor er sich vergaß, drückt er Greg ganz nach unten.  
„Hinknien!“, flüsterte Mycroft liebevoll auffordernd.  
Am liebsten hätte er dem Mann vor ihm noch die Fesseln angelegt, doch das erschien ihm zu viel. Gregory war bei weitem nicht der harte Kerl, der er glaubte zu sein. Erst recht nicht in seiner Gegenwart. 

Natürlich war Lestrade unsicher, unerfahren und wankelmütig, in allem was hier geschah. Aber trotzdem konnte Mycroft sehr genau spüren, dass Greg gut unterscheiden konnte zwischen Spiel und dem Ernst des Lebens. Und das hier war nur ein Spiel, im Rahmen ihrer Leidenschaft.  
Nie könnte er diesem Mann weh tun, im Gegenteil, Mycroft achtete besonders bei ihm darauf nichts gegen seinen Willen zu tun.  
Wie er so da kniete, wartend und gehorsam, zog sich Mycroft nun endlich aus und stellte sich vor ihn.  
Behutsam griff er nach Gregs Kopf und ließ die Spitze seines Schwanzes über dessen Lippen gleiten.  
Lestrade begriff und begann die klare Lustflüssigkeit abzuküssen. Wieder musste Mycroft schmunzeln und ein warmes Zuneigungsgefühl rührte ihn zutiefst, als er erkannte, wie neu das alles für den Mann vor ihm sein musste.  
Gregs Küsse waren vorsichtig und ungeschickt. Lange dauerte es nicht und seine starken Hände griffen nach Mycrofts Hüften. Auch die Mundbewegungen und das Saugen des knienden Mannes wurden leidenschaftlicher, wilder und fordernder. Ganz reizend war, dass Gregory alles mit dem Mund machte, als wenn er sich nicht getrauen würde, seine Hand zu benutzen.  
Holmes konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden und hätte sie gern geschlossen, so sehr erregte ihn das alles. Aber dann hätte er nicht zuschauen können und das musste er. Wer weiß, ob das alles noch einmal geschah.

Mycroft stöhnte unvermittelt tief auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Das reicht!“, keuchte er und atmete viel zu schnell.  
„Weißt du wo das Bett ist?“  
Die Frage Holmes klang komisch, was an seiner Überstimulierung lag.  
„Ja. Das weiß ich.“  
Gregs Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen, so dunkel, vibrierend und lüstern klang sie.  
„Dann bewege dich dahin! Bleib dann davor knien.“  
Der stehende Mann hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefasst und sah zu, wie Greg sich langsam auf das Bett zubewegte. Diesen Anblick würde er wohl niemals vergessen und nichts, was er vorher erlebt hatte, kam dem Bild nur annähernd nahe. Unentwegt schluckte Mycroft, um nicht die ganze Zeit zu hecheln wie ein Hund. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass ihm eigentlich gar nicht seine sexuelle Erregung so sehr zu schaffen machte. Es war etwas anderes. Er wollte Greg, er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, ihn jeden Tag sehen und lieben können. Ja, Mycroft war durchaus ein Mann, der besitzen wollte. Ihn wollte er, ihn, der all das gerade für ihn tat, weil … ja, warum eigentlich?

Greg hatte das Bett erreicht und blieb davor knien und Holmes beschloss jetzt nicht über solche Dinge nachzudenken.  
Als er bei dem Polizisten war, kniete er sich neben ihn und drückte ihn nach vorn auf das Bett. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hand wieder über dessen Rücken gleiten, über das männliche Hinterteil und wieder hinauf. Beim nächsten Mal zog er seine Finger über die spannendste Stelle, die er beim dritten Mal befeuchtet und dasselbe beim vierten Mal tat.  
Lestrades Atem ging unkontrolliert, als Mycroft seinen Finger in die Öffnung schob, die er begehrte. Fast hätte er selbst gestöhnt, doch noch war es nicht so weit.  
Der Schlüssel war die Langsamkeit. Nur wenn man den Reiz gemächlich steigerte, wurde das Warten so unerträglich, dass man dann explodierte wie eine Bombe. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten ließ er seine Finger spielen und bedeckte Gregs Rücken dabei mit seinen Küssen. Sein eigener Schwanz pulsierte allerdings schon wie verrückt und deshalb kniete er sich nun hinter den Polizisten und schob wieder bedächtig und mit kleinen, zärtlichen Bewegungen seine Männlichkeit in ihn hinein.   
Mycroft legte sich ein wenig auf den grauhaarigen Mann, als er in ihm war und umfasste dessen harten Schwanz, um ihn, gleichzeitig mit seinen stoßenden Bewegungen zu massieren.

Das dunkle Stöhnen aus Gregs Mund brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und seine Befürchtung, dass alles recht schnell zu Ende sein würde, bestätigte sich.   
Das enge, warme Gefühl, Gregs Duft und seine lustvollen Laute, brachten Mycroft viel zu schnell an den Rand des Abgrundes. Er hörte, wie das Keuchen unter ihm tiefer wurde und spürte auch fast sofort die warme Flüssigkeit an seiner Hand und das rhythmische Zusammenziehen um seine Erektion.  
Mit ein paar Bissen in Gregs Nacken beendete er nun fast schon widerwillig diese Achterbahnfahrt der Lust. Sein Keuchen hörte sich in seinen Ohren pervers und animalisch an. Der Höhepunkt war unerträglich lustvoll. Bebend blieb er auf dem Polizisten liegen, atmete noch schwer und küsste ihn schließlich wieder sanft.

 

Geh nicht, wollte Mycroft sagen, als er die Krawatte löste und Greg ansah. Es gab noch Spuren der Lust in seinem Gesicht und vor allem in seinen Augen.  
Lass mich dich in den Schlaf streicheln, hätte er am liebsten geflüstert, als er Greg hoch half.  
„Bleib bei mir.“, sagte er fast lautlos, als Greg mit seiner Kleidung ins Bad lief.  
Der hatte ihn nicht gehört und trat einem angezogenen Mycroft gegenüber, als er das Bad wieder verließ.  
Die Männer sahen sich an und beide wussten, dass sie eigentlich etwas sagen sollten. Doch letztlich sagte keiner etwas und wieder sah Mycroft seinem Liebhaber mit wehmütigem Blick hinterher, während Gregs Lächeln breit und zufrieden war, als er zu seinem Auto lief.

 

Mycroft befürchtete, dass alles schmerzhaft enden würde.  
Greg verdrängt die Erkenntnis, weil er dem momentanen Rausch den Vorzug gab.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna war nicht zu Hause als der Polizist die Wohnung betrat. In ihm selbst war eine Mischung aus schlechtem Gewissen und Gleichgültigkeit. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, kam sie zur Tür herein.  
Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie hatte etwas getrunken, dass konnte er sehen. Sie lächelte so, dass man ihre Grübchen sehen konnte.

„Habe Eva getroffen. Kennst du sie noch?“  
Rief sie, als sie sich auszog. Dann kicherte sie ein wenig und fiel fast um, als sie sich ihre Stiefel auszog.  
„Deine damals beste Freundin, die dir vorgeworfen hat, dass du ihrem Freund schöne Augen machst?“, erwiderte Greg träge und erinnerte sich durchaus an Eva. Sie waren oft zu viert ausgegangen und Evas Eindruck konnte er immer bestätigen. Anna hatte Matt wirklich schöne Augen gemacht. Doch da es Greg gar nicht anders kannte, hatte er es auf sich beruhen lassen. Gott, war er feige gewesen, dachte er in diesem Moment erschrocken.  
„Damaligen Freund!“ Anna unterbrach seine Selbstbeschau, denn sie kam nun zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Komm ins Bett!“, forderte sie und ihre Augen glänzten dabei. 

Leider wusste der Polizist, dass es nicht an ihm lag. Schlimmer noch, er verspürte nicht die Teilnahmslosigkeit in sich, wie sonst. Sondern einen Widerstand, der neu für ihn war.   
Trotzdem sagte er zu ihr, dass er gleich kommen würde. Er wusste genau, was geschehen würde und verzweifelt schob er den Protest in sich zurück.  
Heute war also wieder mal ein Abend, an dem Anna ihn benutzen würde. Sie hatte Lust auf Sex, dabei war es ihr fast egal, mit wem sie es trieb. In Gedanken war sie vermutlich sowieso bei dem Mann, auf den sie gerade ein Auge geworfen hatte. Wer auch immer es diesmal war.

Für Greg war das demütigend, auf eine ganz schreckliche Weise erniedrigend und so ganz anders, wie er sich vor Stunden bei Mycroft fühlen konnte. Dort wusste er, dass dieser Mann auch in Gedanken bei ihm war, dass der ihm niemals absichtlich so verletzen würde, wie es Anna tat.  
Hatte sie ihn je geliebt? Wusste sie überhaupt was Liebe war? Oder lag es an ihm?

Doch eine Wahl hatte Greg nicht. Würde er nicht mit ihr schlafen, dann würde sie fragen, wieder und wieder in ihn bohren, was mit ihm los sei. So lange bis er die Beherrschung verlor und das wollte er nicht. Er hasste sich selbst, wenn Anna das provozierte, um ihn aussehen zu lassen, wie ein klischeebehaftetes Polizistenschwein. Dabei interessierte sie noch nicht mal, warum er war wie er war. Sie wollten ihn einfach nur dumm dastehen lassen, als Strafe für seine Weigerung. Deswegen würde er mit ihr schlafen, wie immer.   
Danach hatte er Ruhe und konnte an Mycroft denken.  
Anna, die nackt aus dem Badezimmer kam, unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Lust auf Entspannung?“, fragte sie wieder neckend und Greg fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen. Denn einerseits erinnerte ihn diese Anna an die Frau von früher, die er so kennengelernt und lieben gelernt hatte. Es war ein sehr melancholisches Gefühl, welches sich mit seiner eigentlichen Abneigung verband.  
Greg wusste auch sehr gut, dass es nicht allein die Schuld seiner Frau war, dass alles war wie es war, sondern eher seine eigene. Vielleicht war es ganz allein seine Schuld, weil er einfach immer zu feige war sich selbst kennen zu wollen? Hatte er nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch das dieser Frau durch sein Schweigen zerstört?

Hatte er sie, vielleicht ganz absichtlich, von sich weg getrieben, um nun endlich frei zu sein? Ging Anna deshalb zu anderen Männern, weil sie fühlte, dass er niemals wirklich bei ihr war?  
Warum gelang es ihm erst jetzt, darüber nachzudenken?

Als er mit ihr schlief, dachte er an Mycroft und das was vor ein paar Stunden geschehen war.  
Trotzdem sein Körper danach todmüde war, konnte Greg nicht einschlafen, sondern dachte über die Lüge nach, die sich sein Leben nannte.


	11. Chapter 11

„Halten Sie in der Dacre Street an und lassen Sie mich da raus!“, befahl Mycroft seinem Fahrer am Montagabend. Eigentlich war er auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es war schon nach 21 Uhr und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass noch Licht in Gregs Büro brennen würde, war recht gering. Selbstverständlich hätte er auch auf anderem Weg heraus bekommen können, ob der Polizist noch arbeitete, doch Mycroft brauchte ein wenig frische Luft und Bewegung.  
„Aber Sir, Sie können doch nicht allein ….“  
„Seien Sie still und tun Sie einfach, was ich sage.“, unterbrach ihn Holmes, denn er wusste, was Bob ihm nahelagen wollte. Er sollte nicht allein und ohne Schutz durch London laufen.  
In diesem Augenblick kam sich Mycroft wieder wie ein gefesselter Sklave vor und nichts daran war erotisch und erregend. Aber er hatte dieses Leben ja so gewollt. Es wäre sinnlos sich darüber zu beschweren.

Die Tage vergingen, er hatte viel Arbeit und trotzdem dachte er in jeder freien Sekunde an den Mann, der vielleicht am Donnerstagabend wieder vor seiner Tür stehen würde. Immer schlug sein Herz schneller, wenn sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf bildeten.   
Nur schwer konnte Mycroft sein Bedürfnis unterdrücken, nachzusehen, was der Polizist so trieb. Selbstverständlich wäre ihm das möglich gewesen, doch richtig wäre es nicht.  
Aber wenn er jetzt zu Fuß am Metropolitan Police Gebäude vorbei lief, in der Hoffnung ihn zu treffen, war das auch nicht richtig? Er hatte immer öfter Schwierigkeiten, wie weit er seinen Gedanken freien Spielraum lassen konnte und auch damit, zu unterscheiden, was angebracht war.  
Tief in sich allerdings, ahnte Holmes, dass es das Beste war, zu warten. Auf den Donnerstag und auf ein freiwilliges Erscheinen des Inspectors.

Gegen die Sehnsucht in seinem Herz kam Mycroft aber nur schwer an und so nahm er nun seinen Schirm, ließ seine Tasche im Auto und stieg aus. Er hatte Glück, der leichte Nieselregen hatte aufgehört. Es war aber nach wie vor kalt und windig.  
Bob sah ihn zweifelnd an und blieb noch eine Weile stehen, bis Mycroft auffordernd auf das Dach der Limousine schlug. Erst dann fuhr Bob los.

Mycroft musste auf die Victoria Street gehen, um Gregs Bürofenster sehen zu können. Dort war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine Starbucks-Filiale. Er würde sich einen Tee holen, beschloss er und verscheuchte resolut den Gedanken, sich wie ein dämlicher, verliebter Idiot aufzuführen.

In Gregs Büro war tatsächlich noch Licht. Das konnte aber auch die Putzfrau sein, dachte er, als er an seinem Tee nippte, der noch viel zu heiß zum Trinken war.   
Was zum Teufel tat er hier?  
Andererseits, was sollte er in seinem leeren Haus, in dem die Begierde nach Lestrade noch unerträglicher war?   
Das Licht im Büro erlosch, als er den letzten Schluck ausgetrunken hatte. Holmes bemerkte, dass er nicht in der richtigen Position saß, um Gregs Wagen zu sehen, wenn der vom Hof fuhr. Deswegen stand er nun schnell auf und eilte die Straße hinunter. Er sah kein Auto, welches dem Polizisten gehören konnte. War er zu spät oder zu zeitig?  
Dann sah er ihn doch. Er sah Greg, wie er vom Hof fuhr und an der Schranke anhielt.   
Hastig sprang Mycroft in den Schatten einer Hausecke und blieb dort wie gelähmt und mit klopfendem Herzen stehen. Erneut fragte er sich, was er hier tat?!  
Er sah dem Wagen nach und verspürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Eifersucht? Sehnsucht? Wut? Genau wusste er es nicht, brauchte aber einige Minuten, bis er weiterlaufen konnte, um nach weiteren 10 Minuten ein Taxi zu rufen, um nach Hause zu fahren.

Zu Hause war das erste was Mycroft tat, ein volles Glas Scotch zu trinken.  
Als nächstes zog er sich aus und duschte Ewigkeiten.  
Schließlich legte er sich nackt auf sein Bett umfasste seine Erektion, die er, seit er unter der Dusche stand, einfach nicht mehr wegdenken konnte. Seine Fantasie, so mühevoll heute den ganzen Tag schon unterdrückt, brach über ihn herein.  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er sich zum Höhepunkt gebracht, der nichts mit der Befriedigung gemein hatte, die er verspürte, wenn er mit Greg schlief.

 

Am folgenden Tag konnte er widerstehen und arbeitete so lange er die Augen offen halten konnte, nur um zu Hause mehr tot als lebendig in sein Bett zu fallen.  
Mycroft hatte jeden Tag das Gefühl, es würde schwerer werden, sein Bedürfnis den Polizisten zu sehen, abzuwehren.  
Donnerstagnachmittag konnte er sich kaum noch konzentrieren und ging so zeitig nach Hause, wie niemals vorher. Sein Sekretär sah in merkwürdig an und Mycroft sagt etwas von einem Magengeschwür, was er gar nicht hatte und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf durch die Tür.


	12. Chapter 12

Völlig aufgeputscht und hypernervös tigerte Mycroft durch sein Haus. Das war sehr untypisch für ihn und er selbst sah sich verwundert dabei zu.  
Würde Greg kommen? Wenn ja, warum tat er das? Weil er ihn liebte? Lächerlich, Holmes! Redete er mit sich selbst. Es wird nur das Neue sein, der Sex. Mycroft wusste genau, wie es war frisch verliebt zu sein. Da war die Welt rosarot und kritische Gedanken kamen nur schwer durch die kuschlige Decke.  
Andererseits hatte Lestrade überhaupt erst den Mut aufgebracht, um zu ihm zu kommen. Das durfte er nicht vergessen. Keiner hatte ihn dazu gezwungen. Und er kam auch weiterhin freiwillig, zumindest hoffte Mycroft das.  
Zu sich selbst konnte er ehrlich sein und schon nach dem ersten Donnerstag musste sich Mycroft eingestehen, dass er Gregory Lestrade liebte, wirklich liebte.  
Und wenn es wirklich nur Sex war, der Greg in seine Arme trieb? Besser als nichts, oder, alter Knabe?! Versuchte sich Mycroft aufzumuntern und zuckte zusammen, als es summte.  
Greg war tatsächlich wieder zu ihm gekommen.

Mycroft erwartete ihn wie immer an der Tür. Äußerlich gelassen und huldvoll, innerlich aufgewühlt und verlangend.

 

Lestrade allerdings, hatte kein Ansehen zu verlieren und küsste Mycroft heftig, als der gerade mal die Tür hinter dem Polizisten geschlossen hatte.  
Es überraschte den Politiker derart, dass er nicht im Traum daran dachte, die Situation zu unterbrechen. Indem sie sich gegenseitig auszogen und küssten, schleppten sie sich die Treppe hinauf. Dabei blieben sie immer wieder stehen, um sich stöhnend unter den Händen des Anderen zu winden, als würden sie die schlimmsten Schmerzen erleben. Dabei war es nur die Lust aufeinander, die sie nicht denken ließ. Es war die Gier, die sie stöhnen ließ wie Tiere. Es war die Sehnsucht nach einander, die sie auf den Teppich vor dem Bett niedersinken ließ, ohne, dass sie es noch ins Bett geschafft hätten. Atemlos waren die Küsse, verlangend und kräftig waren die Handgriffe und keuchend bewegte sich Mycroft endlich in seinem Geliebten.   
Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass heute die Zeit für Sanftheit oder Dominanzspielchen fehlte. Weder der Eine noch der Andere hatte mit dieser Heftigkeit gerechnet, hatte kalkuliert von diesem Sog der Leidenschaft weggerissen zu werden wie kaum sichtbare Sandkörner am Strand.  
Wehrlos und willenlos liebten sie sich und ließen sich lieben.

Schließlich lagen sie schwer atmend vor dem Bett und Mycroft tat das, was er eigentlich vorher tun wollte. Er streichelte den Polizisten sanft und merkte nach wenigen Minuten zu seinem Erstaunen, dass der eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig stand er auf, nahm eine weiche Decke und legte sie über ihn. Lange konnte er ihn so nicht schlafen lassen, denn er musste nach Hause zu seiner Frau. Aber Mycroft konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und betrachtete den schlafenden Mann zu seinen Füßen. Einen schmerzlichen Augenblick lang, wünschte sich der Politiker, dieser Anblick würde für immer vor seinen Augen sein.  
Greg sah ruhig und zufrieden aus. Seine Mimik war völlig entspannt und friedlich. Ohne, dass Holmes etwas dagegen tun konnte, fühlte er die Tränen in seinen Augen.   
Als er sie merkte, faltete er ratlos die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. Wie würde das enden? In grauenvollem Schmerz gebrochener Herzen?

Der Polizist bewegte sich und Mycroft wischte sich schnell die Spuren seiner Ergriffenheit weg. Ein wenig verschämt sah ihn Greg an.  
„Ich bin eingeschlafen?“  
Holmes nickte und zauberte dann ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, auch wenn er innerlich weiter weinte.  
„Ja. Nur kurz. Ich hätte dich gleich geweckt.“  
„Ich muss nach Hause.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Der Abschied war kurz und bestand nicht aus Erklärungen, Fragen oder Forderungen. Aber Mycroft konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun, als Greg noch einmal an sich zu ziehen und ihm einen tieferen Kuss abzuverlangen, als den flüchtigen „Wir sehen uns“-Kuss.

Mit einem verunsicherten und erstaunten Blick verließ ihn Greg.  
Er wusste sehr genau was geschah, was mit ihm passierte und auch was sich zwischen ihm und Mycroft abspielte.  
Es verursachte Greg ein wunderbares Gefühl, eines was er noch niemals so verspürt hatte. Andererseits machte es ihm Angst und der Druck auf ihn wurde größer. Er selbst trug dazu bei.  
Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, darüber nachzudenken Anna die Wahrheit zu sagen. Doch dann? Sein Leben würde vor ihm zerfließen wie Eis in der Sonne. Ein halbes Leben für nichts.  
Nur weil der Sex mit einem Mann ihn zutiefst befriedigte? War es das wert? Es war doch nur Sex, nicht mehr. Irgendwann war seine Neugier befriedigt. Dann könnte er wieder ruhiger werden und vielleicht schafft er es dann auch mit Anna anders umzugehen, ihr zu geben, was sie brauchte?  
Für Holmes war er doch auch nur ein Mann unter vielen, mit dem er schlief, oder? Zumindest zeigte der mit nichts, dass es anders war. Vielleicht wären Worte doch mal ganz gut, dachte Greg, als er nach Hause fuhr. Doch was sollte er sagen, was fragen? Lieben wir uns Mycroft? Ist es nur Sex, ein vorübergehendes Spiel? Lohnt es sich dafür mein Leben über den Haufen zu werfen?

Es muss nur die Neugier auf das Neue und die Lust am Sex sein, beendete Greg energisch seine Gedanken, als er seine Wohnung betrat.


	13. Chapter 13

Der Politiker jedoch, verlor langsam die Contenance, so sehr machte ihm die Situation zu schaffen.  
Inzwischen wartete er fast jeden Tag im Starbucks darauf, dass das Licht in Gregs Büro ausging. Dann hastete er zur Ausfahrt und sah ihn weg fahren. Am Dienstag war er so unruhig, dass er sich ein Taxi rief, nicht um nach Hause zu fahren, sondern, um sich zu Lestrades Adresse bringen zu lassen. Dort sah er dessen Auto stehen. Mycroft suchte die erleuchteten Fenster ab, um vielleicht einen Blick auf Greg erhaschen zu können. Er sah ihn nicht und stand doch tatsächlich zwei weitere Stunden im Hauseingang gegenüber, um zu sehen, ob er seine Silhouette hinter erleuchteten Fenstern erkennen konnte.   
Mit äußerst schlechten Gewissen und schweren Selbstvorwürfen machte er sich auf den Heimweg, schob alles auf seine Sehnsucht nach diesem Mann und wusste doch ganz genau, dass es nicht richtig war, was er tat.

Aber er wollte den Polizisten, so sehr, dass er am Mittwoch wieder im Starbucks saß.  
Diesmal jedoch hatte er sich einen eigenen Wagen genommen, weil es Mycroft leid war wie ein Blödmann auf die Straße zu springen, um nach einem Taxi zu winken. Als das Licht ausging, hastete er zu seinem Auto, bereit Greg zu seiner Wohnung zu folgen. Holmes wusste genau, wie krankhaft seine Überwachung war und doch war es auch ein Zwang, dem er immer und immer wieder erlag.  
Der DI fuhr an diesem Mittwochabend nicht nach Hause und Mycroft machte das Schicksal dafür verantwortlich, dass er mit einem eigenen Auto da war, um Lestrade zu folgen.   
Der parkte am Rand eines belebten Ausgehviertels und Mycroft folgte ihm unauffällig durch die Straßen. Er wusste genau, wie er es machen musste, wie er den Kameras aus dem Weg ging, die ihn vielleicht filmen würden.  
Wo ging Greg hin? Was hatte er vor. Heiße Eifersucht brannte in Mycroft und er hasste sich dafür.

Der Polizist lief in ein bekanntes und beliebtes Restaurant. Es war voll, das sah Mycroft von außen. Er vermutete, dass Lestrade einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Die Neugier trieb den Politiker zum Eingang.  
Allerdings wartete er eine ganze Weile, bevor er in den Vorraum trat. Es standen etwa ein halbes Dutzend Menschen dort, die entweder rauchten oder darauf warteten einen Tisch zu ergattern. Er fiel nicht weiter auf und versuchte einen Blick in den Raum zu erhaschen.  
Dann sah er ihn.  
Greg saß am Tisch mit einer blonden, sehr hübschen Frau, seiner Frau, wie Mycroft selbstverständlich längst wusste.  
Der Schmerz der Eifersucht wurde sofort tief und verletzend, erst recht, als er die geröteten Wangen seines Geliebten sah. Was geschah hier? Mycroft verstand es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Und gerade das, war absolut neu für ihn.  
Mochte er sich vorher schon nicht von seinen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen, vermied er es immer sie näher zu betrachten und zuzulassen, kam er nun nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, was gerade mit ihm geschah.  
Wie betäubt sah er die beiden Menschen an und auf eine absurde kindische Weise kam ihm immer wieder der eine Satz in den Kopf: Aber er gehört doch zu mir!

Als Mycroft schließlich nach Hause fuhr und Greg seinem Rendezvous mit seiner Frau überließ, fühlte er sich so mies wie noch nie.  
Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass Greg auf Knien an gerutscht kam und ihn fragte, ob sie zusammen sein würden, für immer und ewig?  
Erschrocken erkannte Holmes, welch verabscheuungswürdiger Romantiker aus ihm geworden war. Aus ihm, der Gefühle doch genauso verachtete, wie Sherlock. Wo er Empfindungen doch nur als hinderlich und übertrieben betrachtete. Was war passiert? Es war doch nur Sex! Er fickte jeden Donnerstag den Mann, der ihn so scharf machte, dass er kaum denken konnte. Na und? Was war daraus geworden? Eine emotionale Talfahrt?  
„Erbärmlich.“, murmelte Mycroft.


	14. Chapter 14

Am Donnerstagabend jedoch, war seine Aufregung und seine Vorfreude auf Greg da, wie eh und je. Diesmal musste er sich beherrschen, sagte er sich immer wieder, als er wartete. Es waren doch nur höchstens zwei Stunden, in denen der Mann ihm gehörte.   
An den Augen des Polizisten sah er schließlich, dass der am liebsten das wiederholt hätte, was letzte Woche geschah. Ein hemmungsloses übereinander Herfallen.   
Mycroft aber, hatte diesmal nichts vorher getrunken und war die Beherrschung in Person, als er Gregs stürmischen Kuss zurückhaltend beantwortete.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Polizist beunruhigt, als er die Distanz des Politikers spürte.  
„Ist es Greg. Nur sollten wir vielleicht ein bisschen Ruhe hinein bringen.“  
Erwiderte Mycroft und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Lestrade schien beruhigt und folgte Mycroft nach oben.

„Zieh mich aus!“, befahl ihm Mycroft knapp, als ihn der Mann wieder küssen wollte. Greg wurde ein wenig verlegen, die dunklen Augen leuchteten und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem frechen Lächeln, dass heiße Blitze in Mycrofts Unterleib schickte.  
Seinen Mantel ließ der Polizist achtlos auf den Boden fallen und machte sich dann daran das Hemd des Politikers aufzuknöpfen. Das Lächeln verschwand dabei nie aus seinem Gesicht und Holmes fehlten einfach die Worte für irgendwas. Nur seine Augen klebten am eifrigen Gesicht des grauhaarigen Mannes.   
Der versuchte alles möglichst langsam zu machen, ließ sich aber immer wieder zu ungestümen Küssen hinreißen, die Mycroft die Knie weich machten.   
„Weiter!“, befahl er jedes Mal kurz und hatte Angst, ihm würde die Stimme versagen.  
Gregs Finger strichen über seine harten Brustwarzen und entlockten ihm ein überraschtes Keuchen.  
„Weiter, Gregory!“, forderte er ihn auf, ehe er doch noch die Beherrschung verlieren würde.  
Auch seine Hose und seine Unterhose waren schnell ausgezogen. An diesem Abend hatte sich Mycroft bewusst für diese Kombination entschieden, denn auf eine drängende Weise wollte er sich vor dem Polizisten entblößen und wahrhaftig sein.  
Dessen Hand umgriff nun ganz unaufgefordert seinen steifen Schwanz und Mycroft musste wirklich für einen Moment die Augen schließen, um sich zu sammeln.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er genau in die braunen Augen Gregs, der ihn forschend musterte. Sein Gesicht stellte eine unausgesprochene Frage und Mycroft kam fast in Versuchung darauf zu antworten, ihm zu sagen: Ja, ich liebe dich! Ja, du bist der Eine! Du bist alles, was ich jemals wollte.

Stattdessen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und sagte mit angestrengter Stimme:  
„Jetzt zieh dich aus!“  
Ein Hauch Enttäuschung stand in den dunklen Augen, ein Fetzen Trauer und unausgesprochene Zweifel huschten über Lestrades Gesicht. Aber dann tat er folgsam, was Holmes verlangt hatte.  
Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er seine Kleidung auszog und Mycroft konnte sehen, dass er wieder und wieder seine persönliche Schamgrenze überschritt.   
Der Politiker konnte und wollte das anerkennende Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht verbannen und sah seinem Geliebten dabei zu, wie er schließlich auch noch seine Unterhose auszog und ihm das zeigte, was er sehen wollte. Seinen harten, verlangenden Schwanz.

Mycroft, der an diesem Abend eigentlich etwas anderes geplant hatte, disponierte spontan um. Denn er war nicht nur ein überaus intelligenter Mann, sondern auch sehr weise und verstand Zusammenhänge, für die andere Menschen Jahre brauchen würden, um alles zu kapieren.  
„Leg dich auf das Bett, auf den Rücken!“, hauchte er dem grauhaarigen Mann ins Ohr, als er sich für ein paar Momente vor ihn stellte, um ihn zu spüren, zusammen mit dem Erzittern und der Rührung über das Geschenk.  
Greg tat es, aber Mycroft sah genau den Blick der dunklen Augen, vorsichtig und fragend.  
„Hast du Angst?“, flüsterte er dem Polizisten rau ins Ohr, als er sich neben ihn legte.  
„Ein wenig.“  
„Du weißt, was du sagen musst, wenn du möchtest, dass ich aufhöre?“  
Greg nickte und lächelte sogar, als er vermutlich an Sherlock dachte und daran, was der zu der Situation sagen würde, in der er gerade war.  
Mycroft ließ seine Hände über den männlichen Körper neben ihn streichen, sah dabei seinen Fingerspitzen nach und erwiderte Gregs Küsse auf seinen Hals nicht.  
Ohne Gregs geschwollene Männlichkeit zu berühren, stand Mycroft auf und holte Handschellen aus seinem Nachtischschrank.  
„Ich nehme an, du weißt was das ist?“, sagte er und konnte nichts gegen das überhebliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht tun. Die Situation war einfach zu bizarr, einen Polizisten zu fragen, ob er Handschellen kannte. Das sah dieser auch so und grinste entsprechend.

„Mach sie mir ran!“  
Mycrofts Gesicht war unerwartet sehr ernst und entschlossen geworden.  
„Was?“, keuchte Greg überrascht, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Warum? Ich dachte …“  
„Ich weiß, was du dachtest.“, kürzte Holmes die Diskussion ab.  
„Niemand kann eine Position für sich beanspruchen, Gregory. Man kann beides sein und eigentlich fühlt man sich erst dann komplett. Du wirst es erleben. Jetzt tue was ich dir gesagt habe.“  
Mycroft legte sich nun auf den Rücken neben den Polizisten und umfasste mit seinen Händen das Bettgestell hinter ihm.  
Forschend sah Greg den Politiker an und fragte sich, gut in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennbar, wie ernst Mycroft das meinte. Dieser wich dem Blick nicht aus und mit einem Mal entstand eine heftige Erregung in Greg und er tat, was er tun sollte.  
Es ging schnell, denn er hatte es schon oft getan, wenn auch nicht in der letzten Zeit.  
„Darf ich jetzt …“  
„Ja, du darfst mit mir machen, was du möchtest. Aber …“  
Holmes schluckte erregt und seine Augen waren weich und glänzend wie nie.  
„Aber?“  
Greg kniete neben ihm, als wüsste er noch nicht so genau, was geschah und was er tun sollte.  
„Aber du musst mich …“  
Die Erregung war dem Politiker nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Greg ahnte, was er wollte.  
Deshalb beugte er sich nun über ihn, küsste Mycroft die warme Stirn und flüsterte ihm schließlich ins Ohr.  
„Ficken?“  
Stöhnend wand sich der Mann unter dem Polizisten, bog sich ihm entgegen, um an dessen Lippen zu gelangen, die ihn bisher nur streiften.


	15. Chapter 15

Mycroft Holmes wusste ganz genau, was er tat. Auch das entsprang wiedermal seiner Kenntnis und seiner Praxis. Auch wenn er eigentlich lieber die dominante Rolle innehatte, umso stärker und intensiver erlebte er die unterlegene Rolle, erst recht, bei einem so anbetungswürdigen Mann, wie es Lestrade war. Der Politiker hatte längst erkannt, dass es auch Greg möglich war, beide Rollen zu spielen, aber bei all seiner Deduktions- und Beobachtungsgabe, hatte Mycroft noch nicht herausgefunden, welche Möglichkeit ihm besser zusagen würde. Nun würde er die Chance haben es herauszufinden.

Dann tat Greg etwas, mit dem der gefesselte Mann nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Er legte sich neben ihn und ließ seine Hand über Mycrofts Körper gleiten, ebenso, wie der es eben noch bei ihm gemacht hatte. Doch anstatt ihn zu küssen, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Weißt du, dass ich jeden Tag an dich denke? Und an das, was wir tun?“  
Greg erwartete keine Antwort, dass erkannte Mycroft und so blieb er still und sah ihn nur an, versuchte sich alles einzuprägen.  
„Es ist wie eine Sucht. Eine Sucht nach dem was wir tun, nach dir.“  
Jeden Zentimeter Haut schienen seinen Finger zu berühren und dem gefesselten Mann war es unerträglich heiß. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als Lestrades flache Hand auf seinem Bauch lag, sich aber nicht weiter nach unten schob.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin und wer ich in Zukunft sein soll, Mycroft!“  
Irgendwie flehend sah er den Politiker an, der wieder keine Antwort gab. Eigentlich war das ein Gespräch, was Holmes nur zu gerne geführt hätte. Aber nicht hier und jetzt. Leider sah er auch, dass es Lestrade nur in dem Moment möglich war, darüber zu reden. Still sahen sie sich ein paar innige Momente an.  
Aber dann fuhr der Polizist in einem anderen Tonfall fort. Er klang nun eher verspielt und verführerisch.

„Du möchtest, dass ich dich ein wenig leiden lassen, um dich danach zu erlösen, oder Mycroft?“  
„Ja, so ist das gedacht.“, flüsterte dieser und schloss lustvoll die Augen, als sich die Hand endlich für einen viel zu kurzen Augenblick um seine steife Männlichkeit legte.  
„Dann werde ich dir jetzt erzählen, was ich mir so vorstelle, bevor ich einschlafe. Doch dafür werde ich dich nicht weiter berühren. Nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass du vor mir kniest und mich anflehst, dich zu nehmen. Du bist nackt, entblößt bis auf die Seele. Dein Verlangen brennt in dir und ich kann es dir ansehen, so wie jetzt. Dabei sehe ich auch deine Angst, zu verlieren. Versteck es nicht, Mycroft! Ich sehe es trotzdem, auch wenn ich nur ein unbedeutender Detective Inspector bin.  
Nein, ssssscht! Nicht widersprechen.“  
Greg legte seinen Zeigerfinger auf Mycrofts Lippen, um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern. Der küsste den Finger und öffnete schließlich den Mund und begann an Gregs Finger zu saugen. Es war eine Ersatzhandlung, denn natürlich hätte er lieber die Erektion des Polizisten im Mund gehabt. Doch die Wirkung war umso dramatischer, wie Lestrade feststellen musste. Ihm gelang es kaum sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er sagen wollte. Das was seine Augen sahen und das was sein Gehirn damit anstellte, ließ ein surreales, sehr erotisches Gefühl in ihm zurück.

„Ich … ich würde dich erst küssen. Überall, jedes Stückchen Haut an dir. Du hättest Berührungs- und Redeverbot. Schließlich würde ich dir Fragen stellen und für jede Antwort, die mir nicht gefällt, würde ich dich schlagen. Mit meiner flachen Hand auf dein hübsches Hinterteil und …“  
Mycroft versuchte sich Greg entgegen zudrücken, sich an ihn zu pressen, seine Hand und seinen Körper zu spüren. Er wollte ihn küssen, doch der Polizist drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder nach hinten auf das Bett. Sein Gesicht war völlig ernst und beherrscht und Mycroft wusste plötzlich sehr genau, wie die Rollen verteilt waren. Die Rollen im Spiel, das sich Leben nannte.  
„Für Antworten die mir zusagen, würde ich dich an den Stellen küssen, die dir gefallen. An Stellen die sehnsüchtig auf meinen Mund und meine Finger warten. Dort würde ich dich berühren, bis du mich aufnehmen willst. Dann …“  
Ganz unerwartet stöhnte Mycroft begierig und Greg verlor kurz seine Fassung und gestattete seinem Atem den Rhythmus, den er bisher zwangsläufig kontrollieren musste, um zu sprechen. Er keuchte und drückte seine Lippen auf die des gefesselten Mannes. Der saugte gierig an diesen Lippen, suchte die Zunge, zitterte dabei leicht wie im Fieber.  
Nach Ewigkeiten gelang es Greg die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen.

„Tu es!“, bettelte Mycroft heißer und mit bittendem Ton.  
Aber Greg hatte einen merkwürdigen Moment der Dankbarkeit und so begann er nun tatsächlich wieder Mycroft sanft zu küssen. Erst seinen Mund, dann über dessen Hals hinunter zu Brust und Bauch.  
Letztlich nahm er dessen tropfende Männlichkeit in den Mund, massierte den Schaft, während er seine Zunge um die Spitze spielen ließ. Er saugte daran und das hemmungslose Keuchen Mycrofts brachte ihn an den Rand seiner Beherrschung.  
Er hörte noch dessen kaum verständliche Bitte, dass er aufhören solle, doch er tat es nicht.  
Der Polizist ließ ihn kommen, in seinem Mund. Dem Zucken und Erbeben des Körpers spürte er nach, bis hinein in seinen eigenen.  
Mycroft, dem der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, sah ihn völlig perplex an, als er ihm die Handschellen löste.  
„Ich muss gehen.“  
Schnell hatte er sich angezogen und gab dem, immer noch völlig sprachlosen Politiker einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er nach unten lief.


	16. Chapter 16

Lestrade wusste selbst nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Aus irgendeinem verworrenen Grund wollte er Mycroft heute seine Anerkennung und seine Zuneigung zeigen. Ein anderer Weg war ihm dabei nicht eingefallen. Alles war ziemlich spontan gewesen.   
Leider lauerte die Erregung in ihm wie ein Tier. Greg hatte sich selbst zurück genommen, um Holmes zu zeigen, wie viel er ihm wert war und wie sehr er diesen Mann schätzte. Hatte der das verstanden?

Annas Essen, welches auf dem Herd stand, beachtete Greg nicht, ebenso wenig ihren fragenden Blick, als er ihr nicht auf die Frage antwortete, ob er denn nie mehr rechtzeitig nach Hause kommen würde.  
Dabei bemühte er sich wirklich den Rest der Woche so pünktlich es ging nach Hause zu kommen, damit der Donnerstag weniger auffiel.  
Nun musste sich Lestrade eingestehen, dass er eigentlich nur von einer Lüge in die nächste Lüge fiel.  
„Ich gehe duschen.“, sagte er tonlos und beeilte sich, denn die Lust wollte aus ihm heraus.  
Er vergaß die Badezimmertür abzuschließen und entkleidete sich hastig.   
Kaum hatte das heiße Wasser ihn nass gemacht, begann er sich selbst zu befriedigen. Greg hörte nicht, dass seine Frau ins Bad kam und sah auch nicht, wie sie ihm für ein paar Sekunden überrascht zusah.  
Letztlich ging alles schnell und war ziemlich unbefriedigend. Aber immerhin war er nun die Spannung los.

 

Mycroft wurde am Samstagnachmittag schwach und saß in seinem Auto vor dem Haus des Polizisten, um auf irgendetwas zu warten. Abends verfolgte er Greg dann sogar, als der ganz unerwartet mit dem Auto wegfuhr. Er hielt in der Bakerstreet und ging offensichtlich zu Sherlock.   
Der Politiker zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment und ging ihm dann hinterher, um ganz zufällig bei seinem Bruder nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Tief in sich wusste der ältere Holmes, dass er sich absolut armselig und suspekt verhielt. Aber die Sehnsucht nach Greg und sein Wunsch ihn zu sehen, war einfach so stark, dass er in Kauf nahm, wie ein Idiot zu erscheinen.   
Lestrade hatte die Tür unten offen gelassen und so ging er einfach hinauf. Auch die Wohnungstür von Sherlock und John stand offen, wie immer. Er hörte die Stimmen und sein Herz raste. Zu seinem großen Ärger hatte er seinen Schirm nicht mit und somit auch nichts, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.  
Doch wie von allein traten seine Beine ins Zimmer.

Weder John noch sein Bruder sahen ihn allzu überrascht an. Sherlock hatte einen abwesenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, dachte vermutlich über etwas nach. John sah unentschlossen aus, lächelte dann aber doch einigermaßen höflich.   
Greg allerdings, hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und ihm fehlten die Worte. Sein Glück war, dass ihn keiner weiter beachtete, außer Mycroft.  
Er sah den Polizisten erröten und ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das Greg nicht erwidern konnte. Zu perplex war er von der Situation.  
„Ärger im Parlament?“, fragte Sherlock, ohne ihn intensiver anzusehen.  
„Ich war zufällig in der Gegend und dachte, …“  
„Warst du nicht. Du sitzt schon eine ganze Weile im Auto und hast …“  
„Sherlock!“, unterbrach ihn Mycroft scharf.  
Die hellen Augen seines Bruders durchbohrten ihn plötzlich messerscharf und er hielt ihnen stand. In seinem Bauch war ein heißer, brennender Ball und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lag etwas in Sherlocks Hand, was da nicht sein sollte.   
Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht verschwand sofort wieder, als er seine Augen auf Lestrade lenkte. Eine Augenbraue hob sich und Mycroft hoffte, dass er der Einzige war, der das sah.  
„Wir könnten morgen Abend …“, begann John Watson.  
„John hat recht!“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock sofort.   
„Wir sehen uns morgen Abend auf dem Jahrmarkt um. Könnte lustig sein. Wollen sie mit, Lestrade?“  
„Ähm ich ….“  
„Sehr gut. Sie sehen so aus, als wenn sie sich sonst langweilen würden. Mycroft wird auch dabei sein, denn er schuldet mir noch eine Fahrt mit dem Autoskooter und zwar seit 23 Jahren!“  
„Werde ich?“, fragte Mycroft nun doch ziemlich überrumpelt.  
„Da bin ich mir sicher.“, erwiderte Sherlock herablassend und ignorierte Johns fragenden Blick.  
Lestrade war blass geworden und sah eindeutig so aus, als wenn er sich unwohl fühlen würde.  
„Aber ich muss doch erst … Wie sicher sind Sie denn, dass es zu einem Übergriff kommt? Soll ich besser gleich Verstärkung mitbringen? Ein Einsatzteam?“  
„Das können Sie gern tun, DI. Aber wir sollten unser Glück erst einmal in Zivil probieren, ohne allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen.“  
„Ich werde dann … gehen …“

Greg hastete zur Tür, ohne Mycroft anzusehen. Der Politiker wurde von einer aufkommenden Enttäuschung und dem Gefühl alles falsch gemacht zu haben, angefallen, ließ es sich jedoch nicht ansehen. Stattdessen sah er Lestrade hochnäsig hinterher.  
„Warum sind Sie hier, Mycroft?“, sprach ihn John nun an. Aber anstatt seiner, antwortete Sherlock.  
„Er hat Jemanden beschattet. Amüsant, oder?“  
Mycroft wurde wütend, vermisste seinen Schirm und John sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Was? Wen und warum?“, fragte der Arzt, zurecht verständnislos.  
„Ist Ihnen schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, Doktor Watson, dass sie diesem Hallodri nicht alles glauben sollten, was der von sich gibt?!“, herrschte Mycroft John an und ging mit hoch erhobenen Kopf zur Tür.  
Sherlocks Grinsen sah er nicht mehr und auf sein Rufen „Bis morgen!“, reagierte er auch nicht.


	17. Chapter 17

Gregory Lestrade, ziemlich verwirrt über Mycrofts Erscheinen bei Sherlock, hatte im Grunde keine Wahl und stand so Sonntagabend wie verabredet vor dem Eingang des Jahrmarktes. Sein Team hielt sich in Bereitschaft, um notfalls einzugreifen. Aber erst mussten sie sich unauffällig umsehen.  
Er saß noch im Auto und zuckte zusammen, als Sherlock auf das Autodach schlug.  
„Sind sie eingeschlafen?“, fragte Sherlock und wollte keine Antwort von ihm.  
John grüßte ihn höflich und rieb sich frierend die Arme. Es war an diesem Abend wirklich kalt, so kalt, dass man den Atem vor dem Mund sah.  
„Mycroft verspätet sich wohl“, sagte John und sah sich um.  
„Wir gehen schon los, Lestrade. Sie wissen, wo sie uns finden. Warten sie auf Mycroft.“  
Resolut packte er John am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Aber ich …“, rief der DI noch, doch Sherlock sah sich nicht mehr um. Dabei waren es doch noch gut 10 Minuten, bis zum vereinbarten Termin. Mycroft hatte doch noch Zeit.

„Es tut mir leid, wegen gestern.“, hörte Greg auch schon Mycrofts Stimme hinter sich und fuhr erschrocken herum.  
Sie sahen sich an. Der Polizist wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte, denn einerseits schmeichelte ihn natürlich, was sich da abspielte. Andererseits fühlte er sich aber auch unter Druck gesetzt und wusste im Grunde selbst nicht, was geschah.  
„Mir war klar, dass das irgendwann passieren würde.“, antwortetet Lestrade mit leiser Stimme.   
Holmes atmete unauffällig aus und fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. Also hatte sein Geliebter nicht gemerkt, dass er ihn tatsächlich verfolgt hatte. Er ging allein von einem Zufall aus.  
Jetzt lächelte Greg sogar ein wenig entschuldigend und der Politiker wusste, dass es hauptsächlich der Schreck gewesen war, der ihm zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Natürlich konnte der DI nicht ahnen, dass ihre Beziehung Sherlocks scharfem Blick nicht entgangen war.

„Sherlock und John sind schon drin. Wollen wir?“  
Der Polizist zeigte auf den Eingang, der inzwischen hoch frequentiert war, denn abends war es auf einem bunt erleuchteten Jahrmarkt am schönsten.  
Wieder lag so eine Ergebenheit und so eine schüchterne Hilflosigkeit auf Gregs Gesicht, dass sich Mycroft erneut nicht mehr sicher war, wie ihre Rollenverteilung aussah. Heute spürte er in dessen Gegenwart abermals dieses Machtgefühl, die eigene Stärke, ihn beschützen und führen zu können. Er wollte den Polizisten in seine Arme nehmen und sagen, dass er auf ihn aufpassen würde, dass er immer zu ihm kommen könnte, um bei ihm sicher zu sein. Wie war das möglich?   
Dieses wechselhafte Gefühl verwirrte Holmes zutiefst, als er neben Lestrade durch die Menschen lief.

„Meinte Sherlock das ernst?“, fragte Greg plötzlich und Mycroft fuhr zusammen.  
„Dass du ihm noch eine Fahrt mit dem Autoskooter schuldest?“, grinste Lestrade.  
„Leider ja, ich hoffe, er hat es wieder vergessen.“, sagte Holmes, als er sich vom Schock erholt hatte. Greg lachte und stellte sich die zwei verrückten Holmesbrüder als kleine Jungs vor.  
Dann standen sie vor einer Geisterbahn. Von John und Sherlock war nichts zu sehen.  
„Da soll der Verdächtige arbeiten?“, fragte Mycroft halb amüsiert, halb angewidert.  
„Lass uns rein gehen. Sherlock und John sind sicher schon drin.“  
Selbstverständlich war es dunkel und albern in dieser Art Gespensterbahn. Man lief hindurch und ließ sich von dämlichen Plastikpuppen erschrecken. Ab und zu kreischte mal eine Frau oder ein Kind, ganz pflichtbewusst. Aber Sherlock war nicht zu sehen. Als sie an einem Hexenhaus vorbei kamen, ergriff Mycroft spontan Gregs Hand und zog ihn hinein.

„Was tust du?“, keuchte der Polizist überrascht.  
„Ich nutze eine Chance.“, flüsterte der größere Mann und drückte den Anderen in eine schwer einsehbare Ecke.  
„Nicht hier, Mycroft. Wenn uns jemand sieht, wenn …“  
Doch Holmes drückte schon seinen Mund auf die Lippen des Polizisten. Dessen Widerstand schmolz spürbar. Sein angespannter Körper wurde weich, genauso seine Lippen.   
Die beiden Männerkörper waren aneinander gepresst, erregt und verlangend. Als sich Stimmen näherten, unterbrach Mycroft den Kuss und lauschte.   
„Küss mich weiter!“, bettelte Greg plötzlich mit belegtem Flüstern an seinem Ohr und eine Hand strich über die Erektion des Politikers.  
Nachdem die Stimmen wieder leiser wurden, tat Mycroft das auch und erschrak fast zu Tode, als er Sherlocks Stimme im Nacken hörte.

„Ich hab es doch gewusst! Verschwinden wir, John ist gleich hier!“, forderte er die beiden Männer auf, die sich hastig voneinander lösten. Betreten sah keiner den anderen an und da kam auch schon John mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag um die Ecke gerannt.  
„Er ist … mir entkommen. Verflucht!“, jammerte der Arzt atemlos und Sherlock ging wortlos auf den Ausgang zu.  
„Wir … sollten wir ihn nicht verfolgen?“, fragte Greg, indem er sich erinnerte, warum er eigentlich hier war.  
„Zu spät, Greg. Du hast ihn doch nicht einmal gesehen. Er ist quer durch die Menschenmassen, zum Ausgang. Ich werde ihn dir draußen beschreiben, dann könnt ihr eine Fahndung heraus gehen. Aber mach dir nicht allzu viel Hoffnung, er trug eine Gollum-Maske.“   
Erläuterte John hilfsbereit und ging mit Mycroft und Greg zum Ausgang.  
„Autoskooter!“, befahl Sherlock vor dem Ausgang und schob Mycroft ohne eine Erklärung in eine Richtung. John und Greg sahen den beiden verwirrt hinterher und dann rief Greg endlich nach der Verstärkung.

„Du weißt, was du tust, Bruder?“, fragte Sherlock nun endlich Mycroft und sein Ton war tropfend, provozierend und so, dass sein älterer Bruder im Normalfall schon längst ausgerastet wäre.   
Doch nicht heute. Heute sah ihn Mycroft fast schon ratlos an.  
„Es ist, als hätte jemand einen verdammten Zauber über mich und ihn gesprochen. Ich begehre ihn, dass ich mich aufführe, wie ein Narr. Das weiß ich und deinen Kommentar brauche ich dazu nicht.“  
„Und was ist mit den völlig unnötigen Gefühlen?“, forderte Sherlock nun zu wissen und seine Stimme klang jetzt eine Spur verärgert und vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Sherlock. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich verdammt nochmal geirrt und es braucht nur einen speziellen Auslöser, eine Person, die alle Gefühle dieser Welt mit Leichtigkeit aus einem herausholt.“  
Mycrofts Stimme war dünn und er sah Sherlock auch nicht an, denn er schämte sich.  
„So wie John bei mir?“, entgegnete Sherlock, doch im Grunde war es nur eine rhetorische Frage und nicht an seinen Bruder gerichtet.  
„Aber Lestrade ist verheiratet, auch wenn seine Frau es mit der Treue nicht allzu ernst nimmt und …“  
„Ich muss gehen! Mach‘s gut, Sherlock!“, unterbrach der ältere Holmes den jüngeren abrupt und schob sich durch die Menschenmassen, um ihm zu entkommen. Und vor allem, um dessen berechtigten Fragen zu entgehen, welche die Tatsachen, dass Greg nicht ihm gehörte und es vielleicht auch niemals würde, gnadenlos aufdecken würden.  
Weil Greg niemals den Mut besitzen wird, öffentlich zu ihm zu stehen.  
Weil der Polizist glaubt, es wäre nur Sex, was Mycroft von ihm will.  
Weil Lestrade der Meinung ist, er selbst ist nur am Sex interessiert, an der Aufregung im Leben.


	18. Chapter 18

Am Montagabend saß Mycroft Holmes wieder bei Starbucks. Die nette, junge Verkäuferin wusste schon welchen Tee er bevorzugte und Mycroft schenkte ihr ein ausnahmsweise ehrliches Lächeln.   
Dann saß er da, starrte auf Gregs erleuchtetes Bürofenster und brütete vor sich hin.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte. Irgendwann würde Greg das Interesse an ihm verlieren. Oder er selbst wäre so hinüber, dass er die ganze Sache beenden musste. Wie lang konnte das noch gut gehen?

Sein Telefon summte und Mycroft ging ran. Als er der Stimme seines Sekretärs lauschte, fror sein Gesicht ein, denn Gregory Lestrade betrat gerade den Kaffeeshop. Und angezogen, wie ein Motto vom Licht, sah er in seine Richtung, dann in sein Gesicht.  
Die dunklen Augen zeigten erst Überraschung und Freude, dann Unglauben, Zweifel und letztlich Ärger.   
Mycroft legte auf, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Er schluckte schmerzhaft, als Lestrade auf ihn zu kam. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Was tust du hier?“, fragte Greg zu recht und auch nicht besonders freundlich. Mycroft war einen Moment wirklich fast der Versuchung erlegen, zu sagen, dass er nur Tee trinken würde. Aber so dumm war der Polizist nicht.  
Deswegen sagte er nichts, senkte nur den Blick und gab damit alles preis, was Greg wissen musste und wollte.  
Der ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich mit einem Anfall von Verzweiflung durch die Haare. Er sagte jedoch nichts, stand wieder auf und holte sich das, wozu er hier war, Kaffee.  
Dann kam er wieder zu dem Politiker, der ihn fast schon furchtsam ansah.  
„Hör auf damit, Mycroft!“, forderte er und verließ den Laden ohne sich umzusehen.

„Verdammt!“ flüsterte Holmes und faltete die Hände zu der typischen Geste vor seinem Mund zusammen, um blicklos durch den Raum zu starren.  
Na, hast es vermasselt, alter Sack! Sprach er stumm mit sich.  
Ist deine Verzweiflung wirklich so groß?  
Du hättest ihn nicht unter Druck setzen dürfen.  
Ach Scheiße Mycroft, du hast es verbockt!

Aber Mycroft Holmes sah sich in einer Spirale gefangen, die ihn immer weiter nach unten zog.   
Am Dienstagnachmittag verschwand er wortlos aus seinem Büro, stieg in sein Auto und parkte vor einem Reisebüro. Dem Reisebüro, indem Gregs Frau Anna arbeitete. Er wusste nicht genau, was er da wollte. Aber er musste sie sehen, mit ihr reden und vielleicht irgendetwas von ihr erfahren, was ihm helfen konnte.

 

****** 

 

„Ich möchte in den Süden. Dahin wo Sonne scheint.“  
Mycroft setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von der blonden, zierlichen Frau, die ihn anstrahlte.  
„Das wundert mich nicht, bei diesem Wetter.“  
Ihre Stimme klang nett und ihr Gesicht war wirklich ausgesprochen anmutig, umso schmerzvoller war der Stich der Eifersucht, der ihn durchzuckte.  
„Wie viel möchten Sie denn ausgeben?“  
„Da gibt es kein Limit.“  
„Okay. Einen Moment bitte!“  
Anna begann sich durch Prospekt zu kramen und Mycroft beobachtete sie und überlegte, inwieweit er sie ausfragen konnte, ohne sich selbst allzu viel zu verletzen.  
„Europa? Oder darf’s weiter weg sein?“   
„Irgendwohin, wo ich mir sicher sein kann, dass es warm ist.“  
Anna lächelte wieder und man sah ihr eines Grübchen.   
„Sie sehen nicht so aus, als wenn Sie Urlaub bräuchten.“, sagte Holmes nun galant und schenkte ihr ein gelogenes Lächeln zu dem falschen Kompliment.  
„Ach, wissen Sie …. Nordafrika auch?“ Sie hielt ihm ein entsprechendes Prospekt hin.  
„Ja. Sie sehen glücklich aus und Ihnen scheint das Londoner Schmuddelwetter nicht zuzusetzen.“, sprach Mycroft weiter und nahm ihr das Prospekt aus der Hand.  
Anna errötete leicht unter Mycrofts Blick unter gehobenen Brauen. Sie fühlte sich bewundert, verstand der sofort und schickte ein Lächeln hinterher.  
„Sie haben recht, Mister. Ich bin glücklich und … Galapagos?“  
„Ja, auch. Vielleicht sollte ich mehr Sport machen. Ich habe gehört, da werden Glückshormone ausgeschüttet. Oder war es Schokolade?“  
Anna kicherte gespielt verlegen.  
„Ich mache weder viel Sport, noch esse ich Schokolade.“, erwiderte sie keck.  
„Oh, dann sind Sie wohl eine Naturschönheit oder haben einen Mann, der sie auf Händen trägt.“  
Ihr Gesicht wurde sofort ernst und das Lächeln verschwand aus ihren Augen.  
„Na, das würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Es ist nicht so lustig mit einem Polizisten verheiratet zu sein. Oh, tut mir leid, ich hoffe Sie sind nicht …“  
„Nein, ich bin kein Polizist!“ Mycroft grinste schief und hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt.  
Die blonde Frau lächelte nun wieder und schlug ihm eine Seite auf.  
„Fünf-Sterne Hotels, nehme ich an?“  
Mycroft nickte huldvoll und warf einen Blick auf die Seiten. Dann setzte er alles auf eine Karte.  
„Hätten Sie Lust auf einen Drink, nach Feierabend?“  
Anna errötete wieder und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte den Ansatz des Grübchens.  
„Ich … ich weiß nicht recht.“  
„Verstehe, es ist wegen des Polizisten.“  
„Nein, nein. So ist es nicht …“   
Nun wurde sie sichtbar verlegen und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.  
„Ich habe nur schon heute Abend leider anderweitig eine Verabredung, die ich nicht absagen kann.“  
„Verstehe.“  
Mycroft antwortete mit Anstand und Würde, lächelte sogar und griff nach einem Prospekt.  
„Ich würde das gern mitnehmen und mir zu Hause ansehen.“  
„Sehr gern. Ich gebe Ihnen meine Karte, rufen Sie einfach an, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, oder kommen Sie vorbei!“  
Alles an ihr forderte ihn eindeutig dazu auf, das zu tun. Promiskuität, ganz augenfällig.  
Mycroft nickte und verließ freundlich grüßend das Reisebüro.   
Er hatte so einiges erfahren. Viele Dinge, die ihn beruhigen sollten, ihn aber auf eine merkwürdige Weise verletzten, obwohl die Verletzungen eher für Greg bestimmt waren.

Zum Beispiel trug Anna teure Unterwäsche unter ihrem dicken Pullover, die neu war, denn sie kratzte dauernd an einer Stelle, an der sie vermutlich noch nicht das Wäscheschild entfernt hatte. Sie hatte heute Abend eindeutig etwas vor, etwas mit einem Mann, der nicht ihr eigener war. Deutlicher hätte man einer Frau eine Lüge kaum ansehen können. Ihren Ehering trug sie nicht, doch man sah die Spuren. Ihr Lover wusste also ganz sicher, dass es einen Ehemann gab und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, trotzdem nahm sie den Ring ab, um ihm noch besser zu gefallen. Es war auch nicht ein wildfremder Mann, sondern einer, den sie zu kennen schien, denn sie trug sein Parfüm, das er ihr vermutlich geschenkt hatte. Als Mycroft sich das Prospekt ansah, sah sie auf das Handy in ihrer Tasche und drehte für eine Sekunde einen Flakon in der Hand.  
Viel schlimmer war aber, diese Frau war nicht abgeneigt mit ihm auch etwas anzufangen und Mycroft wusste auch warum. Sie ging davon aus, dass er viel Geld hatte. Vielleicht dachte sie, es gäbe etwas von ihm zu holen?

Eigentlich würde Anna sehr gut zu Greg passen, befand er mit einem tiefen Schmerz. Denn eigentlich könnte sie ihm das geben, was er brauchte: Begeisterung und Lebensbejahung. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht halten, wollte ihn nicht verstehen, dazu war sie zu egoistisch und zu selbstverliebt.  
Aber Mycroft verstand durchaus, warum sich Greg irgendwann mal in sie verliebt hatte. Sie war reizvoll und jeder Mann erlag vermutlich der Versuchung sie zu zähmen. Doch das würde Anna nie zulassen. Sie war keine Frau die etwas für einen Mann aufgab.  
Der Politiker war eifersüchtig, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Anna sich keine Gedanken um ihren Mann machte. Aber er spürte genau, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig ändern würde, dann würde ihr Greg nicht entkommen, sexuelle Orientierung hin oder her. Gregory würde schwach werden, würde bei ihr bleiben und des Rest seines Lebens die Lüge leben.

 

Dazu wollte es Mycroft nicht kommen lassen. Nur wie sollte er das anstellen, ohne ihn zu etwas überreden zu müssen. Er war sich sicher, dass Lestrade all das wusste, was er auch wusste, über Anna und seine Ehe. Ihm fehlte nur der Mut sie endlich zu verlassen und zu sich selbst zu stehen.  
Mycroft fühlte sich selbst gekränkt durch das offensichtliche Verhalten der Frau. War es, weil er Greg so sehr liebte, dass er anstatt seiner litt? Erschreckend!


	19. Chapter 19

Am Mittwochabend zweifelte Gregory Lestrade das erste Mal ganz stark an dem, was er tun wollte.  
Diese Sache mit Mycroft entwickelte sich anders, als er geglaubt hatte. War er anfangs eigentlich nur zu ihm gegangen, um heraus zu finden, was er selbst will, ging er später zu ihm, weil der Sex ihn einfach geil machte und er sein Verlangen ausleben konnte, zögerte er nun, weil da mehr geschehen war.

Es hatten sich Gefühle entwickelt, die da nicht sein durften und er hatte gemerkt, dass auch Mycroft mehr wollte. Holmes forcierte, dass er zu ihm stand, dabei wusste er doch genau um seine Ehe und den Ruf, den er zu verlieren hatte.   
Sie schliefen doch nur miteinander, spielten Spielchen und redeten doch überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn Greg genau wusste, dass sie das tun sollten, fand er es um einiges angenehmer danach einfach zu gehen. Natürlich wusste er selbst, was er empfand, das ließ sich nicht wegdenken. Aber damit würde er leben müssen.

Darüber nachzudenken, was Mycroft dachte und fühlte, nahm er allerdings gern Abstand. Es war so schon kompliziert genug. Diese ganzen Heimlichkeiten, das Begehren, was ihm zwischen Donnerstag und Donnerstag fast den Verstand kostete.   
Mycroft würde doch wissen, was er tat. Er war doch hier derjenige mit Erfahrung, der Mann, der alles in der Hand hatte und es doch auch genau so wollte. Obwohl … als Holmes unter ihm lag … Greg kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass in diesem Moment nichts die Spieltheorie gerechtfertigt hätte. Er war eindeutig der, der die Macht hatte, über Mycroft und auch sich selbst. Oder? Erkannte er da irgendetwas Wichtiges nicht?

Vielleicht hatte Holmes aber auch recht, dass man beides sein konnte, wenn man sich nur darauf einließ und die eigenen Stärken und Schwächen erkannte und annahm. Ging es bei diesen Machtspielchen darum? Zu erkennen wer man war und wer man sein konnte? Dass man alles sein konnte, wenn man nur ehrlich zu sich war?

 

Gregs Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Anna ins Bett kam. Er tat so, als wenn er schon schlafen würde, wie immer. Aus einem Grund, der ihm unbekannt war, schien es Anna heute nicht zu stören, denn sie drückte sich definitiv nackt an seinen Rücken und begann ihn zu streicheln.  
Er war zutiefst verwirrt und sein Körper reagierte ganz ohne seine Zustimmung, was aber auch kein Wunder war, denn viel zu intensiv hatte er vorher an Mycroft gedacht und das, was sie zusammen taten.  
Annas Hand schob sich in seine Shorts und umfasste seinen Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren. Was hätte er vor Jahren darum gegeben, wenn sie so etwas getan hätte?  
„Du bist also noch wach?“, hörte Greg sie an seinem Nacken flüstern und spürte schon ihren Mund an dieser Stelle.  
Da sie seine Erektion in der Hand hatte, konnte er schlecht so tun, als wenn er weiterschlafen würde.  
Was war mit Anna los? Hatte sie ein so schlechtes Gewissen oder war sie nur geil und unbefriedigt? Verzweifelt forschte Greg in seinem Gedächtnis, ob sie sich heute mit irgendwem treffen wollte. Aber es half nichts. Er lag jetzt, erregt durch die Gedanken an Mycroft neben ihr und würde tun müssen, was sie wollte.

Schwerfällig drehte er sich herum und nahm sie in den Arm. Zum Glück wollte sie nicht über irgendetwas sprechen, sondern begann stattdessen ihn auszuziehen. Greg tat alles, was er immer tat, mechanisch und ohne wirkliche Leidenschaft.   
Anna war heute schnell und setzte sich auf ihn. Ihre Bewegungen waren zielgerichtet und eifrig. Alles dauerte nicht lange und Greg musste nur daran denken, was Mycroft mit ihm das nächste Mal machen würde und schon kam er keuchend und zuckend in seiner Frau.  
Nur nebenbei hörte er auf ihr Stöhnen und als sie sich befriedigt von ihm herunter rollte, um sich anzuziehen, schämte sich Greg sehr für das was gerade geschehen war.  
„Das sollten wir mal wieder öfter tun, oder Greg?“, fragte sie, noch ein wenig atemlos.  
„Klar“, sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er nun schlafen würde.  
Sie verstand und sagte nichts mehr. Aber sowohl Greg, als auch Anna lagen noch eine ganze Weile wach nebeneinander.


	20. Chapter 20

Am Donnerstag war Greg so durcheinander und wusste nicht mehr, was richtig oder falsch war, dass er abends nicht zu Mycroft fuhr, auch wenn sein Herz schmerzte und alles in ihm danach schrie.  
Er musste sich erst über ein paar Dinge klar werden, nachdenken und nicht seinem Körper die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand überlassen. Kurz hatte er überlegt Mycroft anzurufen und abzusagen. Aber er ahnte, dass der ihn vermutlich überreden würde, dass er schließlich doch zu ihm fuhr.   
Ganz spontan rief er Anna an und lud sie zum Essen ein, damit er gar nicht in die Versuchung kam, doch noch zu Mycroft zu fahren. Anna sagte nach einem eigenartigen Zögern zu.

Mycroft wartete vergeblich, trank zu viel Scotch und musste sich gegen 23 Uhr eingestehen, dass der Polizist nicht mehr kommen würde. Anrufen würde er nicht, dazu war sein Stolz zu groß. Aber es war auch die Angst, die ihn zurück hielt. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich davor, dass ihm Greg am Telefon sagen würde, dass er nie mehr zu ihm kommen würde.   
So blieben nur die Einsamkeit seines Hauses und die unerfüllte Sehnsucht in ihm.  
Außerdem natürlich die vielen Fragen, nach dem Warum und nach der Art ihrer Beziehung.  
Mycroft wusste durchaus von seinem besitzergreifenden Charakter. Hatte er es bei Greg übertrieben? Er wusste auch genau, dass er viele Dinge hätte nicht tun dürfen. Aber es waren doch die Gefühle, die ihn dazu trieben. Empfindungen, die doch selbst neu für ihn waren. Noch hatte er nicht gelernt damit umzugehen. Er wollte doch nur bei ihm sein. Ihn halten, ihn lieben und ihm gehören. Es hörte sich alles so einfach an und war doch das Komplizierteste, was sein Verstand jemals bearbeitet hatte.

Er kam zu keinem Schluss, seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, seine Sehnsucht nagte an seinem Herz und anstatt die Unruhe in ihm nachließ, jetzt, da Greg offensichtlich nicht mehr kam, stieg sie.  
Mycroft fiel nur eine einzige Lösung ein, um sich wieder in seine Fassung zu pressen, die er spätestens am Morgen wieder dringend benötigen würde.  
Seine Finger zitterten, als er die Telefonnummer eingab.

 

Ein großer, blonder Typ erschien keine halbe Stunde später vor dem Tor.  
„Mycroft Holmes, lange nicht gesehen!“, sagte der Kerl mit tiefer Stimme und gab dem Politiker die Hand. Der seufzte schwer und schenkte dem Mann ein schiefes Lächeln.  
Mycroft musste sich nicht verstellen, Noel kannte ihn.   
„Mal wieder Mist gebaut?“, fragte Noel nun grinsend.  
„Ach, frag besser nicht. Komm ins Schlafzimmer und lass uns anfangen.“, kommandierte Holmes und ging voran.  
Dort zog sich Mycroft sofort komplett nackt aus und Noel stellte seine Tasche ab.  
„Am besten nimmst du heute die, mit den kleinen Knoten.“, sagte der Politiker mit ergebener Stimme.  
„So schlimm?“  
Darauf antwortete Mycroft nicht, sondern legte sich stattdessen bäuchlings aufs Bett und spreizte Arme und Beine.  
Noel wusste, was zu tun war und fesselte den Mann mit seinen mitgebrachten Utensilien an dessen eigenes Bett.  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass die körperliche Strafe, das Getane nicht aus dem Gedächtnis brennt, Mycroft?“  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich möchte nur ein wenig Buße tun, bestraft werden und eigentlich geht’s auch eher um Dinge, die nicht getan werden.“  
„Aha, du willst also deine Sehnsucht töten. Du bist doch nicht … nein, Mycroft! Du bist doch nicht etwa unglücklich verliebt?“  
Aus Noels Ton hörte man deutlich die Überraschung und das kleine, ungläubige Lächeln heraus.  
„Noel, halt die Klappe und fang an, sonst lasse ich das üppige Trinkgeld weg!“  
„Zu Befehl, Master.“, imitierte er täuschend echt eine schwarze Sklavenstimme.

Der erste Schlag mit der Peitsche auf Mycrofts Rücken war noch schwach, zum Eingewöhnen.  
Die späteren Schläge waren es nicht mehr. Das Stöhnen, die Schmerzlaute und das Keuchen Holmes waren hemmungslos und die Tränen, die er weinte, waren sehr echt.  
Ihm ging es wirklich nur um eine Strafe. Sexuelle Handlungen würde es mit dem blonden Mann nicht geben. Denn Noel war eher sein selbstgewählter Richter, ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann, den der Politiker gut dafür bezahlte.  
Als er Noel später verabschiedete und sich bei ihm für den außerterminlichen Besuch bedankte, sah dieser ihn noch einmal forschend an.  
„Warum bist du denn nicht der, der du sonst bist? Dann würde er dir doch aus der Hand fressen?!“  
„Gute Nacht, Noel!“, antwortete Mycroft nur müde und schloss die Tür hinter dem großen Mann.

Eine Antwort wusste Mycroft zwar immer noch nicht. Dafür fühlte er sich ein wenig ruhiger, demütiger und erlöster. Als er noch lange wach in seinem Bett lag, beschloss er morgen zu Gregory ins Büro zu gehen.   
Vielleicht war etwas passiert und Mycroft war zu Unrecht wütend auf ihn.   
Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut! Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er endlich ein.


	21. Chapter 21

Pünktlich 9 Uhr ließ sich Mycroft zum Yard fahren, befahl Bob zu warten und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er hatte schon zwei Stunden gearbeitet, konnte sich aber kaum konzentrieren und war froh, dass er keine Termine hatte, sondern nur Papierkram erledigen musste.  
Sein Rücken tat weh, so dass er sich nicht anlehnen konnte und so schon total verkrampft war. Spontan beschloss er die Treppe zu nehmen, ein wenig Bewegung würde nicht schaden, dabei dachte er sarkastisch an Annas Äußerung zum Thema Sport.  
Natürlich kannte man den älteren Bruder von Sherlock in Lestrades Abteilung. Zwar war er erst ein einziges Mal hier gewesen, doch er wusste genau, wo Gregs Büro war.  
Die Blicke, die ihm folgten, ignorierte er großzügig. Keiner stellte ihm eine Frage oder hielt ihn auf.  
Greg telefonierte gerade, als Mycroft an die Glasscheibe klopfte.  
Er sah seinen Geliebten blass werden, als er ihn erkannte. Doch er winkte ihn herein.

Greg zeigte auf einen Stuhl und führte sein Gespräch mit dem Superintendent fort. Die braunen Augen wichen dabei Mycrofts Blick aus. Der sah, wie Lestrades weißes Gesicht wieder Farbe annahm, bis seine Wangen glühten.  
Das Gespräch interessierte Holmes wenig und er hörte gar nicht zu. Lieber betrachtete er den Mann seiner Begierde und spürte wieder diesen bittersüßen Schmerz in sich, zu dem ihm kein Vergleich einfiel. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst, überall berührt. Andererseits hätte er Greg am liebsten die Hose runter gezogen, ihn sich über das Knie gelegt und auf dessen Hinterteil geschlagen, um ihn aufzuwecken und ihn aufzufordern doch endlich zu dem zu stehen, was er wollte und war.  
Aber das oblag ihm nicht. Lestrade war alt genug, das selbst zu entscheiden, oder? 

Oder? Oder Mycroft?   
Und wenn man immer ein Kind war? Und wenn es immer jemand gab, der mehr wusste, stärker und weiser war, als man selbst? Und wenn man das annehmen musste, was einem gegeben war? Verlangte er das nicht gerade von Greg?

Der DI unterbrach Mycrofts Gedankengänge, indem er ihn endlich ansah und das Gespräch beendete.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Mycroft?“  
Der Polizist hörte sich höflich aber distanziert an, wich aber auch dem Blick des Politikers nicht mehr aus, der irgendwie steif auf dem Stuhl saß.  
Mycroft, der selbstverständlich jedes Wort im Kopf hatte, was er sich parat gelegt hatte, blieb stumm und schluckte nervös. Ihm erschien es plötzlich nicht mehr richtig all das auszusprechen.  
„Ich dachte, es wäre etwas passiert und wollte eigentlich nur sehen, ob es dir gut geht.“, erwiderte er schließlich. Es war nicht das, was er sagen wollte und trotzdem die Wahrheit.  
Er sah wie sich Greg anstrengte normal und gefasst auszusehen, immerhin saßen sie beide ja in einem gut einsehbaren Büro und es liefen ständig Leute an den Glasscheiben vorbei.  
„Es ist … mir geht es gut. Gestern …“  
„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Holmes schnell.  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich hatte mir nur Sorgen gemacht, das ist alles. Dir geht es gut, das sehe ich und es beruhigt mich. Deshalb werde ich nun wieder gehen.“  
Damit stand er auf und war ein wenig stolz auf sich, dass er Greg nicht angebettelt hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, dass er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wie sehnsüchtig er war und wie sehr er litt.

Auch Greg stand auf und kam zu ihm.  
„Ich habe nur im Augenblick viel zu tun und …“, vertraulich gab er Mycroft einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken, als sie beide langsam zur Tür gingen.   
Holmes zuckte zusammen und unterdrückte nur mit großer Mühe einen Schmerzlaut. Die Hoffnung, dass der Polizist es nicht gemerkt hatte, zerschlug sich, als Greg ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen aufmerksam ansah.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Mycroft in dessen Büro war, hörte sich Lestrades Stimme so an, wie er sie kannte, ein wenig rau und voller Anteilnahme.  
„Selbstverständlich!“, antwortete er, eine Spur zu arrogant. Schnell öffnete er die Tür, ehe Greg nachfragen konnte.  
„Wir sehen uns.“, sagte der Polizist leise, als Mycroft ging und der Politiker sah, dass er ihm nicht abgenommen hatte, das alles in Ordnung war.  
Aber Mycrofts Hoffnung, dass Lestrade in den nächsten Tagen zu ihm kommen würde, erfüllte sich nicht.  
Er ging nicht mehr ins Starbucks und schlich nur am Wochenende, angezogen wie ein Jogger um Lestrades Haus, ohne ihn zu sehen oder zu treffen.  
Nun wurde er immer hoffnungsloser und am Donnerstagmorgen wäre Mycroft am liebsten gleich im Bett geblieben und hätte mit dem Scotch angefangen, um sich zu betäuben. Aber ein wichtiger Termin stand an und den musste er unbedingt wahrnehmen.

Gegen jeden Gedanken war Mycroft trotz allem am Donnerstagabend pünktlich zu Hause und sträubte sich nicht mehr dagegen, dass er auf ihn wartete.


	22. Chapter 22

Und Gregory Lestrade kam tatsächlich wieder zu ihm.  
Als er ihn vor dem Tor stehen sah, setzte Mycrofts Herzschlag für einen Moment aus und schlug dann umso wilder. Er erschrak regelrecht über die Freude ihn zu sehen und seine Hände zitterten beschämend, als er an der Tür auf ihn wartete.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, begann Greg ihn zu küssen. Der Polizist glühte förmlich vor Verlangen. Seine Hände waren warm, sein Gesicht auch und seine Zunge schob sich verlangend in Mycrofts Mund. Auch wenn Mycroft reden wollte, Greg wichtige Dinge sagen wollte, hatte er in diesem Moment der Begierde des Polizisten nichts entgegen zu setzen.   
Völlig machtlos ließ er sich von dem Mann ausziehen und tat das gleich bei ihm, unter hastigem Luftholen und Keuchen, als die Lippen die Haut des Anderen berührten.

Das Schlafzimmer war viel zu weit weg und mit Mühe schafften sie es in den Salon, in dem wenigstens Sessel standen. Als Greg den Politiker auf den Boden zwang und zu einem dieser Sessel schob, kapierte Mycroft etwas Wichtiges.   
So wie sein Verstand dem Intellekt Gregorys bei Weitem überlegen war, so war dessen Körper seinem überlegen. Mycroft könnte sein Denkvermögen niemals kleiner machen, als es ist. Aber Greg war es möglich durchaus die devote Rolle einzunehmen, sich drauf einzulassen und sie zu genießen.  
Heute konnte und wollte er das aber ganz offensichtlich nicht. Heute wollte er ihn beherrschen und Mycroft wollte nichts lieber, als in der unterlegenen Rolle zu sein.

Als er sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den Sessel gelegt hatte, spürte er schon Gregs harten Schwanz an sich. Doch der drang noch nicht in ihn ein. Im Gegenteil, er legte sich auf ihn und rieb sich auf ganz obszöne Weise an ihm und stöhnte ihm dabei auch noch ins Ohr, das Mycroft am liebsten geweint hätte, vor Verlangen.  
„Ich habe dich so vermisst …“, flüsterte Greg immer wieder, dass dem Politiker nun wirklich die Tränen kamen. Es war total absurd, denn eigentlich war er so scharf, dass er schon allein von Gregs Worten hätte kommen können.  
Andererseits schmerze und freute ihn das Geständnis so sehr, dass er nichts gehen seine Rührung machen konnte. Eine zu große Anspannung hatte sich in ihm aufgestaut.

Aber der Polizist ließ ihn noch weiterhin warten, verrieb aber die Feuchtigkeit mit seiner Erektion auf dem blassen Hinterteil Mycrofts.  
„Ich will dich … will dich …dich …“  
Mycrofts Stimme brach und seine Hände krallten sich in die Sessellehne, als er die Lippen Gregs auf seinem Nacken spürte.  
„Was hast du mit deinem Rücken gemacht?“, keuchte der in sein Ohr.  
Darauf konnte Mycroft aber in diesem Moment nicht antworten, denn schon spürte er, wie sein Geliebter die Spitze seines Schwanzes in ihn drückte. Ihm fehlte einfach die Luft, um zu antworten.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sich Mycroft weiter nach vorn auf den Sessel, spreizte die Beine und wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, wie Greg in sich zu spüren. Vielleicht wäre er dafür auch gestorben.  
Mycroft fühlte sich vollständig beherrscht, als Lestrade ganz in ihm war und sich auf ihn legte, ohne sich zu bewegen. Dann küsste er die Wunden auf dem Rücken des Politikers, bevor er sich vorsichtig zu bewegen begann. Niemals hat sich Holmes besser gefühlt. So ausgeliefert, ohne Verantwortung, ohne Kontrolle. Es lag allein in Lestrades Hand, ihm und sich selbst Befriedigung zu schenken. Mycroft hatte keine Macht irgendetwas zu lenken, außer seinem Atem, der schnell und hektisch ging.  
Er hörte kaum, wie er selbst leise wimmerte aber er fühlte so viel. Er spürte die tiefe Befriedigung darüber, dass Greg doch zu ihm gekommen war und ihn so sehr wollte. Er spürte die unsäglich Lust und das Verlangen. Er fühlte die Grenze, die er überschritt, indem er sich diesem Mann, den er anbetete, so hemmungslos hingab.  
Er fühlte die leichten Bewegungen des Polizisten auf ihm, nahm dessen Mund an seinem Rücken wahr, spürte seinen heißen Atem auf seiner empfindlichen, verwundeten Haut.  
Und ohne, dass er seinen eigenen Schwanz berühren musste, kam er plötzlich zum Höhepunkt.  
Hemmungslos keuchend, drückte er sein Gesicht in den Sessel und nahm Greg für die letzten Stöße ganz auf, bis dieser auch bebend und zuckend über ihm zusammenbrach.

Irgendwann rutschten sie auf den Boden und Mycroft konnte nicht widerstehen, sich von hinten an Lestrade zu drücken.  
„Geh bitte noch nicht.“, flüsterte er flehend in dessen Ohr.  
„Was ist mit deinem Rücken?“, bekam er die Antwort.  
Zärtlich küsste Mycroft den Nacken des Mannes vor ihm und zögerte mit der Antwort.  
„Ich mache so viel falsch, immer wieder und immer noch … „, begann er und wusste nicht weiter. Aber Greg half ihm.  
„Und du glaubst, du brauchst eine Bestrafung?“  
„Ja, vielleicht.“, gab Mycroft eine leise, nachdenkliche Antwort.  
„Aber du bist doch Mycroft Holmes!“  
Greg drehte sich zu ihm um und bohrte fast schon provozierend seinen dunklen Blick in die blauen Augen.  
„Ich habe auch schwache Momente. Gerade in der letzten Zeit, bin ich ein wenig orientierungslos.“  
Er lächelte den Polizisten an, der unbeschreiblich schön für Mycroft in diesem Moment aussah.  
Jetzt sah er ein zögerndes Flackern in Gregs Blick und der sagte auch gleich darauf:  
„Ich muss leider gehen, Mycroft!“

„Warte, geh‘ noch nicht, ich weiß es ist schon spät. Aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, ich will dir etwas sagen, Greg, komm wieder her …!“  
Er zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten:  
„Bitte geh‘ noch nicht, am besten … gehst du nie. Ich … verflucht, ich weiß nicht, wie es geht, Greg …“  
Hilflos sah er in die braunen, geweiteten Augen seines Gegenübers, hatte Angst, dass Greg doch geht. Seine Knie waren weich, in seinem Bauch hing ein riesiger Klumpen Übelkeit und ganz sicher war er kreidebleich. Sein Atem war oberflächlich und schnell, absolut jämmerlich für einen Mann wie Holmes.  
„Ich muss es dir sagen, jetzt oder nie. Ich liebe dich Gregory!“  
Der Polizist sah ihn wie gelähmt an. Mycroft konnte keinen wirklichen Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht deuten. Es war alles zu sehen und nichts. Aber schließlich überwog ein bestimmter Ausdruck. Hilflosigkeit.  
Mit einer sehr liebevollen Geste legte Greg schließlich seine rechte Hand auf Mycrofts Wange, schloss kurz die Augen und stand dann auf.  
Während er sich anzog vermied er Mycrofts Blick und sagte auch nichts. Nicht, weil er nichts zu sagen hätte. Er wollte jetzt nur nicht das Falsche sagen, nichts, was er später bereuen würde.  
„Mach’s gut Mycroft!“

Der Politiker jedoch, hatte Lestrades Unentschlossenheit und das Unvermögen, ihm auf sein Liebesgeständnis zu antworten, als Ablehnung ausgelegt. Greg hatte seine Liebe zurückgewiesen und war also tatsächlich nur am Sex interessiert, glaubte Mycroft ab sofort.


	23. Chapter 23

Mycroft liebte ihn also. Der Polizist konnte es kaum glauben. Es verstörte ihn, denn es waren nicht nur gute Gefühle, welche das Geständnis Holmes in ihm ausgelöst hatten.  
Immer noch fühlte er sich geschmeichelt und ja, auch angenommen und geliebt. Aber der Druck auf ihn wurde größer, wozu er auch selbst, auf fast schon selbstzerstörerische Weise beitrug.  
Die Angst, das Leben, was er bisher lebte, zu verlieren, war riesengroß. Zwar war es nicht optimal, aber so, dass man leben konnte. Was wäre mit dem Wichtigsten in seinem Leben, wenn er zu diesem Mann stehen würde, seinem Beruf? Könnte er weiter der sein, der er war, Detective Inspector und Senior Officer?  
Eine andere wichtige Frage war, liebte er Mycroft tatsächlich auch oder war es nur der Sex, der sie verband? Wenn ja, war das gut oder schlecht?

Weiterhin gab es Anna. Auch wenn sie untreu war und er das gemeinsames Leben mit ihr alles andere als befriedigend empfand, so war es doch seine Ehefrau, der er mal etwas versprochen hatte, als sie geheiratet haben. Er hatte ihr gegenüber doch eine Verpflichtung, er musste doch auch da seine Aufgabe erfüllen. In der letzten Zeit schien sich seine Frau auch zu verändern. Anna war mehr zu Hause und reizte ihn nicht immer vorsätzlich, war fast verständig und liebevoll. Wollte sie sich ihm zu liebe ändern? Oder war er selbst nur gelassener, weil er woanders Befriedigung fand?  
Könnte er herausfinden, ob er Mycroft liebte, oder ob es nur der Sex war, der sie zusammen hielt, wenn er mit jemand anderem schlafen würde?

Dieser Gedanke verfolgte Greg die ganze Woche, bis zum folgenden Donnerstag. An diesem Tag überlegte er seit dem Aufstehen, ob er zu ihm gehen sollte. Sein Körper schrie unablässig ja, denn in der ganzen Woche hatte er keine Minute gehabt, in der er sich mal entspannen konnte. Und es war auch das glühende Verlangen in ihm, Mycroft zu sehen. War das Liebe?  
Sein Verstand aber sagte, dass die Chance aus der Sache heraus zu kommen immer geringer wurde. Dabei dachte Lestrade nicht allein an sich, sondern auch daran, dass er den Mann, zu dem er ging nur noch tiefer verletzen würde, umso länger er die Sache laufen ließ. Schließlich hatte der ihm seine Liebe gestanden und Greg hatte sie gespürt.  
Tat er noch das Richtige, wenn er zu ihm ging? Er sollte mit ihm reden. Doch was sollte er sagen? Mycroft, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich liebe, aber der Sex ist toll?! Jämmerlich. Irgendwie musste er sich doch darüber im Klaren werden, was er wollte.

Mit dieser Unentschlossenheit stand er am Donnerstag wieder vor dem Eisentor. Inzwischen hasste sich Greg selbst dafür, dass er her kam, um hemmungslosen Sex mit einem Mann zu haben. Andererseits konnte er nicht anders. Sein Verlangen und seine Zweifel hatten ihn her kommen lassen. Als ihn Mycroft herein ließ, er die Auffahrt zum Haus lief, nahm sich ein verzweifelter Greg zwei Dinge vor.   
Er würde es mit seiner Frau noch einmal versuchen, ihrer Ehe eine Chance geben.  
Am Wochenende würde er vielleicht in den St. James Park gehen, ein inoffizieller Ort, an dem sich Männer herum trieben, die Männer suchten. Er wollte nur unverbindlichen Sex, um heraus zu finden, was ihn mit Mycroft verband. 

Als er schließlich vor Mycroft stehen blieb, der wieder an der offenen Tür stand, wusste er sofort, dass etwas anders war.  
Die Gestalt des Politikers war aufrecht und stolz. Sein Kopf hoch erhoben und die Augen sahen ihn hochmütig an. Allein seine leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten die Aufregung. Er strahlte eine Distanz und Macht aus, die der DI so eigentlich an seinem Gegenüber kannte. Irritiert und fragend sah er ihn an, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.  
„Scotch?“, fragte Mycroft ihn schließlich mit beherrschter Stimme und Greg fühlte sich merkwürdig.  
„Nein, danke.“ Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass er einen klaren Kopf brauchen würde.   
Holmes war perfekt angezogen, vermied es Lestrade näher zu betrachten und sprach erst wieder, als er sich ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte, an dem er aber nur nippte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, Gregory. Wir sollten die ganze Sache beenden. Ich habe mich überaus albern benommen und käme fast in Versuchung mich dafür zu entschuldigen. Aber da du ja zuerst vor meiner Tür standest, schenke ich mir das hiermit.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht …“, keuchte der Polizist fassungslos und wusste nicht, wie bleich er war.  
„Oh doch, so dumm bist du nicht. Du weißt jetzt, was möglich ist. Das war es doch, was du wissen wolltest.“  
„Aber Mycroft, nein. Ich ….“  
„Ich habe mich das letzte Mal wohl ein wenig vergessen, das kommt schon mal vor, wenn der Sex gut ist. Und das war er ganz eindeutig!“  
Er schenkte dem Polizisten ein schiefes und sehr hochmütiges Lächeln. Greg sah ihn immer noch bestürzt an, suchte verzweifelt nach Worte und versuchte den Gefühlsklumpen im Magen zu ignorieren.  
„So ist es nicht!“, brachte er schließlich wütend hervor und starrte Mycroft verärgert an. Aber der fragte wider Erwarten nicht nach, fragte nicht, wie es denn sonst ist, half Greg mit keinem Wort zu sagen, was er vielleicht sagen wollte. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn hilfesuchend und flehend an und dann tat der Polizist wieder etwas, was er niemals hätte planen können. Etwas, was er nur tun konnte, weil er so ratlos, sehnsüchtig und verletzt war.

Er fiel vor Mycroft auf die Knie und legte sein Kopf an dessen Beine. Was geschah hier gerade? Er war doch hier, um ein paar lustvolle Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen, Mycroft hatte doch gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Was war denn passiert? War es seine Schuld? Es musste seine Schuld sein, oder? Konnte er etwas tun, um es wieder gut zu machen, um ihn zu besänftigen?  
„Mach mit mir, was du willst … bitte!“, flüsterte er tonlos und sah nicht nach oben. Das war doch das Spiel, was Mycroft mochte, oder? Damit konnte er ihn doch beruhigen oder?  
„Gregory nein, du solltest jetzt gehen!“  
Holmes Stimme klang nicht unfreundlich, trotzdem kühl, glatt und reserviert.   
„Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht, was habe …?“  
„Nichts. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Greg. Nur meine. Steh bitte auf und verlasse mein Haus!“  
Der Ton des Politikers war strenger und schärfer geworden und ganz unwillkürlich verspürte Greg eine heftige Gänsehaut und eine Woge von Lust überrollte ihn und nahm seinen Atem mit.  
Das war kein Spiel, nein überhaupt nicht. Mycroft meinte es todernst. Hatte Greg jemals geglaubt, er habe in irgendeinem Bereich Macht über diesen Mann, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt.


	24. Chapter 24

„Ich werde nicht gehen.“, erwiderte Greg leise aber ernsthaft. Und das würde er wirklich nicht, denn was hier gerade geschah, überstieg seinen Horizont und er wollte Erklärungen. Das war es aber nicht allein. Er wollte Mycroft, heute und hier, doch zum ersten Mal wollte dieser Mann nichts freiwillig geben, wollte ihn nicht spielen lassen wie ein neugieriges Kind, wobei er ihm nachsichtig und liebevoll zusah.  
Mycroft forderte Respekt und Achtung, alles was ihm gebührte. Das konnte und durfte er. Aber inwieweit war Greg bereit ihm zu geben, was er wollte? Die Neugier auf seine eigenen Reaktionen erregte den Polizisten spontan.

„Hör zu, Greg. Das Spiel ist vorbei. Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr treffen. Irgendwie ist alles außer Kontrolle geraten, dabei ging es doch nur um Sex. Den kannst du auch woanders bekommen. Wenn du nun gehen würdest!“  
„Nein!“  
Mycroft schwieg und es war absolut still im Raum. Lestrade wagte kaum zu atmen, wartete auf etwas, was ihn erlösen würde.  
Der Politiker ging nun von ihm weg, zu einem Sessel und setzte sich. Seine blauen Augen lagen mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck auf dem Polizisten, der einfach nicht aufstehen konnte. Es war doch alles ganz anders geplant!  
Mycroft seufzte einmal und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
Was er dann sagt, ließ Greg frieren:  
„Dann werde ich dir jetzt eine Adresse geben. Zu der gehst du, wenn du Zeit hast. Noel ist so eine Art Freund und wird mit dir das tun, was du möchtest. Er kann dir auch jemanden besorgen, der dir vielleicht eher zusagen wird, frage ihn, er weiß Bescheid.  
Du wirst darüber nachdenken, wie du es mit ihm fandest.  
Dann wirst du mit deiner Frau mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Intensität schlafen und auch darüber wirst du nachdenken.   
Erst dann, wirst du wieder in mein Haus kommen. Und vielleicht, wenn mir gefällt, was du mir zu berichten hast, werden wir darüber sprechen, wie es weiter gehen soll.  
Hast du mich verstanden, Gregory Lestrade?“

Dem Polizisten blieben die Worte weg. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er aus Mycrofts Mund hörte. Aus demselben Mund, der ihm letzte Woche noch seine Liebe gestanden hatte. War er sich dieser Liebe zu sicher gewesen? Hatte sein Zögern und seine Angst alles kaputt gemacht?  
Eines musste er dem Politiker lassen, seine Gedanken ähnelten seinen eigenen und auf eine schmerzhafte Weise musste er ihm leider recht geben. Natürlich kam die Art der Forderung schon einer Erpressung gleich. Andererseits war er ja immer freiwillig hier her gekommen und müsste auch nun nicht tun, was Mycroft Holmes wollte.  
Aus einem Grund, den er noch nicht kannte, wollte Lestrade aber alles tun, damit Mycroft wieder zu dem Mann wurde, den er so begehrte und der ihn ebenso wollte.  
Langsam stand er auf und Mycroft kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche.  
Greg blieb mit düsterem Gesicht vor ihm stehen und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Holmes legte den Zettel in seine Hand, ohne sie zu berühren.  
Wortlos ging der Polizist zur Tür und drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.

Mycroft blieb wie gelähmt im Sessel sitzen. War es das jetzt? Hatte er es geschafft, den einzigen Mann, den er vielleicht jemals wahrhaft liebte, von sich zu stoßen?  
Er hatte sich einfach nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als Greg endlich auf subtile Weise aufzufordern sich seinem inneren Dilemma zu stellen und endlich mal Entscheidungen zu treffen. Kurz hatte er überlegt, ihm einfach zu sagen, dass er sich von seiner Frau trennen soll und zu ihm kommen soll, doch das war nicht der richtige Weg. Denn Lestrade musste die Hintergründe einsehen, er musste sich selbst verstehen und akzeptieren, sonst würde er nur weiterhin eine Lüge leben, unter dem falschen Deckmantel eines Outings.  
Aber die Gefahr, dass Greg erkannte, dass er wirklich nur Sex von Mycroft wollte oder seine Frau doch mehr liebte, als er glaubte, war groß. Sehr groß!

Wieder holte Mycroft tief Luft und seufzte schwer. Es war einfach der einzige Weg Greg die echte Chance zu geben über sich selbst zu bestimmen. Mycroft hatte die Möglichkeit ihn anzuleiten. Seine natürliche Dominanz war nicht nur im sexuellen Spiel nützlich, sondern auch, wenn es jemanden gab, der seine Führung wirklich benötigte. Wenn er Lestrade damit zu einem zufriedeneren Leben verhelfen konnte, wie auch immer das aussah, dann musste er seine Stärke dafür nutzen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ihn Gregs sichtbarer Trotz, seine Verärgerung, aber auch die devote Position, die er ganz intuitiv eingenommen hatte, über alle Maßen erregt.  
So sehr, dass er nun seine Hose öffnete und seinen halbsteifen Schwanz in die Hand nahm und massierte, bis er stöhnend und unerfüllt kam.


	25. Chapter 25

Über alle Maßen wütend und erregt stieg Greg in sein Auto. Er fuhr aber noch nicht los, sondern kämpft mit sich selbst.  
Die Erwartungen an heute Abend waren so groß gewesen, seine Lust hatte sich in der letzten Woche so sehr aufgebaut, dass er glaubte, er würde explodieren. Mycrofts Zurückweisung hatte die Spannung in ihm noch verstärkt und so klopfte er nun nervös auf sein Lenkrad, während er überlegte, ob er diesen Noel anrufen sollte, oder ob es besser war nach Hause zu fahren und sein Recht als Ehemann einzufordern. Da er sich nicht entschließen konnte, fuhr er los und fand sich am St. James Park wieder. Aber er stieg nicht aus, sah nur aus dem Auto den merkwürdigen Gestalten nach und wusste plötzlich, dass er das nicht wollte.  
Ein wenig ruhiger, dafür aber wesentlich deprimierter fuhr er schließlich nach Hause.

 

Anna telefonierte, als er kam und legte auch nicht auf, als er sich das Essen warm machte. Während er aß, redete sie immer noch, mit einer Freundin, wie Greg hörte.  
Schließlich ging er ins Schlafzimmer und war fast froh, dass er keine banalen Floskeln tauschen musste. Als Anna etwa eine Stunde nach ihm ins Bett kam, lag er immer noch wach und grübelte.  
Ihr Körper berührte ihn nicht, als sie sich hinlegte. Ganz intuitiv drehte sie ihm ihren Rücken zu. So viel hielt sie also von ihm, dachte Lestrade, ein wenig bekümmert aber auch noch viel zu verärgert und frustriert über alles, was heute geschehen war.

Er rutschte an Anna heran und umfasste von hinten ihre Brust. Früher mochte sie das gern, wenn er das tat. Schon lange hatte er es nicht mehr getan, weil sie eher selten zusammen im Bett lagen und wenn, dann schlief er meist schon erschöpft.   
„Greg, lass das. Ich bin müde …“, murmelte sie und schob seine Hand weg.  
„Du bist meine Frau!“, flüsterte er in ihren Nacken und küsste sie da.  
„Lass uns schlafen.“, seufzte sie übertrieben und legte Gregs Hand wieder weg.  
Sein Frust jedoch war so groß, dass sich der Polizist heute nicht noch einmal abweisen lassen wollte. Deshalb begann er nun über ihr Bein zu streicheln, nach oben, unter ihr Nachthemd, unter dem sie nie etwas trug.  
„Bitte Anna!“  
Musste er seine eigene Frau wirklich schon auf so erbärmliche Weise anflehen, damit sie mit ihm schlief? Offensichtlich! Denn nun drehte sie sich zu ihm.  
„Beeil dich.“, sagte sie schläfrig, schob aber immerhin ihre warmen Hände unter sein Shirt. Hastig zog Greg seine Shorts aus: Nur wenige Gedanken an Mycroft und dessen heutige, strenge Stimme reichten und seine Erregung klopfte schon ungeduldig zwischen seinen Beinen. War das die Leidenschaft und Intensität mit der er mit Anna schlafen sollte? Er küsste sie auf den Mund und zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, ließ ihn sogar tiefer gehen. Damit hatte Greg nicht gerechnet und fühlte sich so überrumpelt, dass er doch trotz aller Absurdität, Lust und Geilheit verspürte, als er seinen Schwanz in die feuchte Hitze zwischen ihre Beine schob.

Nur so am Rande verstand er, dass es nichts mit der Frau unter ihm zu tun hatte, nichts mit dem weiblichen Körper, in den er nun wieder und wieder seine Erektion stieß.  
Es war die verzehrende Sehnsucht in ihm, der Frust über den Tag, die Geilheit, welche Holmes autoritäres Auftreten ausgelöst hatte, das Erstaunen und das innerliche Erbeben über seine eigene Unterwürfigkeit, die ihn so erregten. 

Dass Anna aber plötzlich doch mit machte, ihre Beine hinter ihm verschränkte und ihren Körper seinem entgegen drückte, überraschte ihn dann doch. Seine Lust jedoch, war an einem Punkt, an dem er nicht mehr umkehren konnte und so schlief Greg in dieser Nacht doch tatsächlich so mit seiner Ehefrau, wie es ihm Mycroft aufgetragen hatte. Gut, seine Gedanken waren nicht bei ihr, sein Körper aber schon. Und erst als Anna ihm ins Ohr keuchte, gestattete er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Der Orgasmus war anders, als bei seinem Geliebten. Es fühlte sich zwar lustvoll und erlösend an, jedoch auch unehrlich und oberflächlich.   
Mit einem sehr zwiespältigen Gefühl legte er sich schließlich neben seine Frau.  
„Weißt du Greg …“, keuchte sie noch ein wenig atemlos und streichelte seine Wange dabei.  
„Ich liebe dich. Aber irgendetwas läuft bei uns falsch und wir sollten etwas dagegen tun. Findest du nicht?“  
Das war es, was Greg schon immer gehasst hatte. Nach dem Sex wollte er ganz sicher keine komplizierten Gespräche führen, dazu war er viel zu müde und heute auch viel zu traurig.  
„Du hast recht. Lass uns später darüber reden.“  
Der Polizist wusste genau, dass es nicht allzu nett und einfühlsam war, was er sagte, doch auf eine neue Weise war es ihm gerade egal.  
Mit Gedanken an Mycroft schlief er ein.


	26. Chapter 26

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte der Polizist mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Nicht nur, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Anna zu belügen, Mycroft zu betrügen, sondern er spürte auch, dass er sich selbst am meisten etwas vormachte.  
Immer wieder fanden seine Finger den Zettel mit Noels Adresse in seiner Hosentasche. Mehrmals hatte Greg das Telefon in der Hand, hatte einmal sogar schon Mycrofts Nummer eingegeben, legte jedoch wieder auf. Was sollte er sagen? Sein Geliebter wollte Ergebnisse, kein Gejammer. Deshalb hatte er ihn doch fortgeschickt.  
So viel verstand Lestrade inzwischen. Holmes hatte ihn nicht abgewiesen, weil er es sich anders überlegt hatte und ihn nicht mehr wollte. Er hatte ihn weg geschickt, weil er Klarheit wollte und auch das war nur zu verständlich. 

Als Gregs Dienst zu Ende war, fuhr er zu der Adresse, die auf dem Zettel stand. Er hatte nicht angerufen, denn das war ihm zu peinlich gewesen.  
Er klingelte und ein großer, blonder und sehr attraktiver Mann öffnete die Tür. Er war ziemlich groß und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper an der Tür.  
Gregory Lestrade, sowieso schon unsicher, war noch mehr verstört. Auffordernd sah ihn der Mann an.  
„Ja?“  
„Ähm … ich suche nach … nach Noel?!“  
Lestrade kam sich sehr dumm vor und war kurz davor wieder zu gehen, doch da lächelte der hübsche Mann plötzlich und Greg kam nicht umhin anzuerkennen, dass er einen besonderen Charme hatte.  
„Wer sucht mich denn?“, fragte er mit weicher, dunkler Stimme nach und der Polizist ahnte, dass so etwas nicht neu für den Mann war. Er räusperte sich schwerfällig.  
„Mycroft Holmes hat mir deine Adresse gegeben und ich …“  
„Gregory Lestrade?“  
Greg nickte nur und fühlte die Hand des Mannes am Arm. Der zog ihn in seine Wohnung und rief an ihm vorbei:  
„Peter … wir haben einen Gast!“  
„Ich will nicht stören, ich komme dann lieber …“  
„Nein. So ist es genau richtig!“, unterbrach ihn Noel und zog ihn unnachgiebig am Arm weiter in die Wohnung.  
„Du bist doch Polizist, richtig?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und hast ganz sicher keine Angst vor mir und meinem Freund, oder?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“  
War das eine Lüge, die Greg von sich gab? Denn irgendwie fühlte er eine heftige Aufregung in seinem Magen und fühlte sich extrem schwach und unsicher.

Dann kam ein zweiter Mann aus einem Raum. Der war kleiner, eher seine Größe, hatte rötliche Haare und viele Sommersprossen. Intensive blaue Augen sahen ihn freundlich an und Greg fand Peter auf Anhieb sympathisch, während ihm Noel eher Respekt abforderte.  
„Ich bin Peter.“, gab ihm dieser nun die Hand und lächelte so bezaubernd, dass Greg einfach mit einem Lächeln antworten musste.  
„Ich …“  
„Nein, du störst nicht! Mycroft sagte, du würdest kommen. Zwar hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass du vorher anrufen würdest, aber so ist es auch nicht schlecht. Weißt du warum?“  
Damit trat er nah an Greg heran, der es aus einem Grund nicht wagte zurück zu weichen. Noel hatte eine eindrucksvolle Präsenz und man überlegte sich in seiner Gegenwart zweimal, was man tat. So blieb Lestrade stehen, fühlte sich aber alles andere als sicher und souverän.  
Eine Antwort fiel ihm nicht ein und so hob er nur die Brauen und sah intuitiv hilfesuchend zu Peter.  
„Welche Position du auch bevorzugst, du hast uns beide zur Auswahl. Peter ist lieber Bottom und ich ...“  
„Ja, schon gut.“, sagte Greg hastig und begann zu schwitzen.  
„Ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich das will. Ich meine, Mycroft …“  
„Mycroft sagte, dass du dich vielleicht zieren wirst und ich solle doch lieb und nett zu dir sein.“  
Grinste Noel nun und schob Lestrade die Jacke von den Schultern.  
„Wenn du willst, mache ich uns etwas zu essen?“, bot Peter liebenswürdig an.  
„Nein, nein, danke.“  
„Möchtest du lieber mich oder Peter? Unten oder oben?“, fragte ihn Noel erneut und begann ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.  
„Nun lass ihn doch erst einmal in Ruhe! Er ist doch ganz verwirrt.“, sagte Peter mit weicher Stimme und zog seinen Freund von ihm weg.  
Unweigerlich dachte der DI nun an den Sex mit Mycroft. Er kannte zwar beide Seiten, hätte aber nicht sagen können, welche Stellung er letztlich bevorzugte.  
„Beides.“, sagte er zusammenhangslos und beide Männer grinsten.

Wortlos begann ihn Noel nun auszuziehen, dabei glich dessen Körpersprache ein wenig der Mycrofts, so dass Greg nicht einmal einfiel sich zu widersetzen.  
Schnell stand er nackt vor den beiden Männern, die sich schließlich auch auszogen. Während sich Noel hinter ihn gestellt hatte und seine Hände über den Körper des Polizisten gleiten ließ, stand Peter nackt und mit steifem Schwanz vor Greg und küsste ihn.  
Obwohl sich der Polizist schämte und die Situation alles andere als entspannend für ihn war, bekam er eine hammerharte Erektion, die Peter schließlich mit seiner Hand umfasste und sehr geschickt bearbeitet.  
Noel flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass er Peter gern den Vortritt lassen würde, rieb dabei seine große Erektion aber obszön an Gregs Rückseite.   
Sein Atem ging schon viel zu schnell und im Normalfall wäre ihm seine Erregung sehr peinlich, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er kaum noch denken. In seinem Kopf war nur noch pure, rotglühende Lust.  
Peter ging schließlich zum Bett und zog Greg hinter sich her. Dann kniete sich der rothaarige Mann vor ihm auf das Bett und reckte den Polizisten seinen Hintern entgegen.  
Das geht doch viel zu schnell, da fehlte doch etwas, dachte Lestrade verschwommen. Doch tiefer gingen seinen Gedanken nicht, denn Noel schob ihn zum Bett.  
„Nun mach schon, Inspector! Lass mich nicht so lange warten!“

Gregs Körper reagierte ohne seine Kontrolle. Mit Augen, die wie im Fieberwahn schmerzten, sah er wie Noel eine ganze Ladung Gleitgel auf dem Po seines Freundes verrieb, sah, wie er seine Finger in das Loch schob. Seine Ohren hörten das Stöhnen Peters und sein Schwanz pulsierte so verlangen, dass es fast schon weh tat. Wo war er nur hinein geraten?  
Doch das geweitete Loch forderte ihn auf und unter unterdrücktem Keuchen schob er seinen Schwanz da rein. Es war so erregend eng, dass er sich anfangs kaum traute sich zu bewegen. Zu schnell würde alles vorbei sein.  
Mit vorsichtigen Stößen und heißen Händen, die auf Peters Hüften lagen, stieß er ihn endlich.  
Noel kniete neben ihm und lächelte und sah dabei viel zu gut aus.  
Das Schlimmste war Peters Stöhnen. Es klang derart pervers und geil, dass Gregs Befürchtungen eintrafen. Er spürte, wie schnell sich der Orgasmus in ihm aufbaute und schaffte es gerade noch seine Erektion aus Peter zu ziehen.  
„Du beeindruckst mich. Jetzt beuge dich nach unten. Peter wartet auf dich!“

Das war Noels raue Stimme an seinem Ohr. Greg, kurz vor einer heftigen Explosion, verstand nicht ganz, zu sehr war er noch um Beherrschung bemüht. Schon spürte er die kräftigen Hände Noels an sich, die ihn in die Position zwangen, die Peter eben noch eingenommen hatte.   
Zu Worten war Lestrade nicht mehr fähig, nur noch heißere Geräusche verließen seinen Mund, als ihn Noel ebenso vorbereitete, wie eben seinen Freund. Alles war so geil und so beängstigend lustvoll, dass Greg jeder Gedanken an irgendetwas abging.  
Peter hatte sich vor ihn gekniet und schob ihm seine zierliche aber wunderschöne Erektion in den Mund, während sich Noels Schwanz unaufhaltsam in ihn schob.  
Wieder waren es die Geräusche, das männliche Stöhnen, das den Polizisten am meisten anmachte.  
Noels Stöße waren kraftvoll und tief und als Greg an einen Punkt kam, an dem er nicht mehr wusste, was geschah, fühlte er sowohl Peters Sperma im Mund, als auch das tiefe und animalisch klingende, tiefe Stöhnen Noels. Beide Männer hatten es geschafft gleichzeitig zu kommen. Doch ehe Greg über das perfekte Paar nachdenken konnte, kniete Peter wieder vor ihm.

Mit zitternden und gierigen Händen half Lestrade seiner Erektion in das Loch.  
Diesmal schaffte er gerade drei oder vier Stöße und brach dann mehr oder weniger schwer atmend und völlig schwach über Peter zusammen. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich Angst das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, so intensiv war der Höhepunkt.  
Aber Peter kroch unter ihm hervor und Noel war schon im Bad oder wo auch immer, Greg hatte es nicht mitbekommen.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte ihn Peter besorgt.  
Greg nickte nur und versuchte zu lächeln. Es war alles in Ordnung. Der Sex war heftig und sehr erregend. Langsam und mit fahrigen Bewegungen zog sich Gregory Lestrade wieder an.  
„Grüß Mycroft!“, rief Noels dunkel Stimme aus der Küche, als er ging.  
Peter brachte ihn noch zur Tür.  
„Komm vorbei, wenn du Lust hast!“, sagte der dann lächelnd und zwinkerte ihn an.  
Immer noch fehlten Lestrade die Worte und so lächelte er nur verwirrt und wankte nach unten.


	27. Chapter 27

Zu Gregs großem Glück war Anna nicht zu Hause, als er kam. Irgendwie schafft er es noch sich umzuziehen, dann fiel er in sein Bett.  
Ja, das war Sex, pure Lust. Und mit einem zarten Nebengedanken, kurz bevor er einschlief, verstand er, dass es mit Mycroft eben nicht nur Sex war, sondern so viel mehr.

In den nächsten Tagen konnte Lestrade kaum arbeiten, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die Gedanken, um Mycroft und dessen Auftrag.  
Er hatte getan, was dieser wollte. Hatte sowohl seiner Lust nachgegeben und unverbindlichen Sex mit sogar zwei Männern gehabt, und er hatte mit Anna geschlafen. Und auch da würde er lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er es nicht gut fand.   
Und nun? Wo war der Knackpunkt? Der DI war sehr verwirrt und grübelte in jeder Minute darüber nach. Ohne eine Antwort konnte er nicht zu Mycroft gehen, denn ganz unbewusst ahnte er, dass dieser mächtige Mann ihm keine endlosen Chancen geben würde.

Als ihm Anna am Mittwochabend sagte, dass sie einen Termin bei einem Paartherapeuten gemacht hatte, hätte sich Greg am liebsten übergeben. Er war wirklich hilflos, denn ohne sein Zutun baute sich um ihn herum ein Druck auf, der ihn zu zerquetschen drohte.  
Anna wollte also etwas tun, um ihre Ehe zu retten. War es nicht seine Pflicht dasselbe zu tun?  
Er hatte Sex mit anderen Männern gehabt und wusste, dass die pure Lust durchaus bis zu einem gewissen Grad befriedigend sein konnte. War das der Ausweg? Sollte er seine Ehe retten und nebenher fremde Männer ficken? Ersetzte er da nicht eine Lüge mit der nächsten?  
Wenn er alles nun unter Erfahrung abbuchte und seine Ehe rettete, würde dann wieder alles werden wie es sein sollte?  
Und was war mit Mycroft? Was war mit den Empfindungen, die nur dieser Mann in ihm auslösen konnte? Was war mit seiner Demut und seiner Zuneigung zu ihm? War das Liebe? Durfte er das wegwerfen?  
Was war mit Mycrofts Gefühlen für ihn? Er hatte doch gesagt, dass er ihn liebte! Wie sehr würde er ihn verletzen?

Es war Donnerstagabend und Greg wusste genau, was er am liebsten getan hätte. Aber da er einfach keine Lösung fand, traute er sich nicht zu ihm zu gehen, so sehr sein Herz das auch wollte.  
Er fuhr aber auch nicht nach Hause. Als er das Büro verließ, nahm er das Weihnachtsgeschenk eines Kollegen aus seinem Schrank, das er immer und immer wieder dort vergessen hatte. Es war eine Flasche Single Malt.   
Eigentlich war Greg niemand, der sich sinnlos betrank und schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber jetzt fuhr er in die Straße, in der er sonst immer parkte, wenn er zu Mycroft ging. Auszusteigen und zu Holmes Haus zu gehen, wagte er nicht. Er stellte den Motor ab und ließ das Radio an. Zu seinem Verdruss spielten sie die üblichen abendlichen Herzschmerzsongs. Wie passend, dachte Greg zynisch und nahm kleine Schlucke aus der Flasche und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung.  
Als sein Handy summte, zuckte er zusammen, denn mit Schrecken fiel ihm ein, was wäre, wenn es einen Notfall gäbe und er zum Yard musste. Aber es war nur Anna, die er mit schlechtem Gewissen wegdrückte.

Wenn er zu Mycroft stehen würde, würde doch sein ganzes Leben den Bach runter gehen, oder?   
Aber wenn er mit Anna zusammen blieb und so weiter machte, wie bisher, könnte er sich doch auch gleich erschießen, so unbefriedigend war alles. Erst recht, nachdem er es ganz anders erfahren hatte.  
Und alles andere, wie heimlicher Sex mit Männern, war auch nur Lüge und würde letztlich auch zur Katastrophe führen. Irgendwann.  
Der Alkohol schlug heimtückisch zu. Eigentlich wollte Greg sein Auto stehen lassen und mit der Bahn nach Hause fahren oder sich ein Taxi rufen, doch als er nun ausstieg, um sich zu bewegen und frische Luft zu schnappen, spürte er erst einmal, wie sehr er schon betrunken war.  
„Scheiße!“, fluchte er und wankte los.

Er wollte nur sehen, ob Licht bei Mycroft brannte und in seinem Zustand war es ihm schon inzwischen egal, ob der ihn sehen würde. Seine Sehnsucht nach ihm kam nun ganz unkontrolliert nach oben und zog ihm die Beine weg. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach dessen Küssen, nach seinen Berührungen und auch nach dieser beherrschten Art des Mannes, die ihm so viel Sicherheit gab.  
Plötzlich verstand Greg etwas Wichtiges. Er vertraute Mycroft bedingungslos.  
Die Schritte des Polizisten waren unsicher, brachten ihn aber vor das Eisentor. Es brannte Licht im Haus und wehmütig sah Greg durch das Tor, wobei seine Hände die Eisenstangen umklammert hielten, damit er nicht hinfiel.   
„Mycroft …!“, flüsterte er mit versagender Stimme und die Unruhe in ihm wurde größer. Aber da der Alkohol seine Hemmungen hinweg gespült hatte, tat er nun, was er nüchtern nicht getan hätte.  
Er klingelte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann vernahm er Mycrofts Stimme, die sehr gleichmütig klang.  
„Gregory?“  
„Lass mich rein, Mycroft!“, forderte er auf seine betrunkene Art, die man nicht ernst nehmen konnte.  
„Ich rufe dir ein Taxi.“, antwortete Mycroft kühl.  
„Nein! Lass mich rein. Ich will mit dir reden!“, protestierte Greg.  
„Du bist betrunken. Wir reden vielleicht, wenn du bei klarem Verstand bist. Das Taxi kommt gleich.“  
„Nein! Mycroft … bitte …“  
Lestrade war auf eine entrückte Weise selbst erstaunt, dass ihm plötzlich Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und seine Stimme total weinerlich klang.“  
„Bitte, lass mich … nur ein paar Minuten. Mycroft … ich fleh dich an … bitte!“  
Es war demütigend und erniedrigend, was Lestrade tat, doch er merkte es nicht und es war ihm gleichgültig. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und als das Tor summte und sich öffnete, rannte er derart unkoordiniert hindurch, dass er auf dem Schotter gleich zweimal hinfiel.  
Sein Knie blutete leicht und auch seine Hand, als er schließlich, schwer atmend auf Mycroft zulief, der an der offenen Tür stand.


	28. Chapter 28

„Du bist betrunken!“, wiederholte Holmes, als Lestrade endlich schwankend vor ihm stand. Wäre Greg nüchtern gewesen, hätte er vielleicht gemerkt, dass es reine Ratlosigkeit des Hausbesitzers war, die ihn das sagen und wiederholen ließ, was nur allzu offensichtlich war.

„Lass uns reden, Mycroft!“, verlangte der DI, ohne zu wissen, was er denn eigentlich sagen wollte und sollte.  
„Was ist mit deiner Hand?“, fragte der Politiker stattdessen und schob ihn auf einen Sessel zu in den er mit weichen Beinen fiel.  
„Und mit deiner Hose?“  
Der Polizist, viel zu betrunken, fühlte keinen Schmerz und bohrte seine Augen nur in Mycroft, der seinem Blick aber eher untypisch auswich.  
„Ich habe getan, was du mir …“  
Aber Mycroft war nun mal ein überaus schlauer und taktischer Mann und das spielte er jetzt aus.  
„Steh auf und sei still!“, befahl er Greg mit harter Stimme, die keine Widerworte zuließ. Zwar dauerte es eine Weile, bis der Befehl bei dem Polizisten ankam, und es dauerte eine weitere Zeit, bis er auf verschwommene Weise verstand, was nun geschah.

Der betrunkene Mann konnte seine Augen jedoch nicht von seinem Geliebten nehmen. Der mied seinen Blick weiterhin aus ganz nachvollziehbaren Gründen. Hätte er Greg länger angesehen, wäre es vielleicht um die Selbstbeherrschung Holmes geschehen und eins würde zum anderen führen und der eigentliche Grund wäre nicht geklärt. Und es wäre wieder nur Lust, Sex und Leidenschaft und könnte nie zu dem werden, was es doch eigentlich war.  
Lestrade stand auf, schwankend und umständlich zwar, aber willig.  
Mycroft sah ihn prüfend an und begann dann die Hose des Polizisten zu öffnen. Greg keuchte spontan, denn mit so etwas hatte er im Traum nicht gerechnet. Sein Schwanz schwoll an und seine Haut kribbelte. Gelähmt und überaus erregt sah er zu, wie ihm Mycroft nun die Hose runterzog.  
„Mycroft, was …“  
„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein!“, herrschte er ihn an und bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen, empörten Blick. Lestrade blieb wirklich für einen kurzen Moment die Luft weg, so sehr zitterten heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper.  
Aber Holmes sah ihn nicht weiter an und als er die Hose unten hatte, drückte er Greg wieder nach hinten, dass der in den Sessel zurück fiel.  
„Ich werde jetzt dein Knie und deine Hand behandeln.“, sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und verschwand aus dem Raum.  
Er kam mit ein paar medizinischen Dingen wieder und Gregorys betäubtes Gehirn verstand nicht ganz. Aus großen Augen sah er Mycroft an, der ihn auf eine unnahbare Weise ignorierte.  
Trotzdem säuberte er nun die kleine Abschürfung auf Gregs Knie äußerst liebevoll, klebte ihm dann ein kleines Pflaster drauf.   
Den gut sichtbaren, harten Schwanz des Polizisten übersah er dabei gekonnt, als er ihm wieder befahl aufzustehen, damit er ihm die Hose wieder hochziehen konnte. Schließlich wollte er dessen Hand.

 

„Mycroft, bitte, lass mich etwas sagen …“, bettelte Greg nun ganz unvermittelt, als Holmes ihm behutsam die Wunde an der Hand abtupfte.  
Harte, blaue Augen bohrten sich nun in seine und Greg fühlte einen kalten Stachel bis tief in sein Innerstes.  
„Warum widersprichst du mir? Du glaubst, es besser zu wissen. Du glaubst, es besser zu können, oder Gregory? Aber das ist nicht so. Du benimmst dich wie ein naives Kind. Aber du hast vergessen, dass du erwachsen bist. Weißt du, was man mit Kindern macht, die sich so benehmen wie du gerade?“  
„Aber ich wollte doch … ich habe getan, was du wolltest …“  
„Und ich sagte, ich rede mit dir nur darüber, wenn du bei klarem Verstand bist!“  
„Aber ich …“  
„Was also, tut man mit ungehorsamen Kindern?“  
Greg gelang es nicht mehr dem Blick Mycrofts stand zu halten. Seine sexuelle Erregung hatte leider in keinster Weise nachgelassen und so war in ihm eine exotische Mischung aus Lust, Verlangen, Furcht, Anbetung und Ergebenheit. Und ganz viel Unverständnis, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht zusammen reimen, was der Mann von ihm wollte oder eben nicht wollte.

„Bestrafen?“, war seine vorsichtige Antwort und Mycroft nickte gütig und hob leicht amüsiert eine Braue.  
„In Anbetracht deines Zustandes allerdings, werde ich das verschieben. Deshalb ….“  
Holmes klebte ein weiteres Pflaster über die Abschürfung an Lestrades Hand.  
„Werde ich dir nun ein Taxi rufen und …“  
„Nein! Schick mich nicht weg!“  
Es war der erste Moment an diesem Abend, indem Mycroft seine Augen nicht aus Lestrades Gesicht nahm. Er schien nachzudenken, ließ sich dabei alle Zeit der Welt.  
Und Greg, in seiner Verzweiflung und seiner Sehnsucht, und vielleicht lag es auch am Single Malt, sank wieder vor Mycroft auf die Knie und umarmte dessen Beine, als würde er ihn anflehen ihn nicht zu töten.  
„Du wirst ein Taxi nehmen.“, entschied Holmes dann mit leiser Stimme und machte sich von seinem Geliebten los, um zu telefonieren.


	29. Chapter 29

Natürlich hätte Mycroft Gregory am liebsten in seinem Haus behalten. Einen Moment lang hat er wirklich überlegt, ihn in ein Gästezimmer zu verfrachten. Doch dann dachte er an Anna und welchen Rattenschwanz an Problemen alles nach sich ziehen würde. Da war es besser, Greg würde nach Hause fahren. Wie er Anna seinen Zustand erklären wollte, würde sein Problem sein.  
Denn auch wenn Mycroft sich liebend gern um ihn kümmern wollte, so war der Polizist doch erwachsen und musste für das, was er tat, gerade stehen. Es gab Situationen, nicht mal unbedingt nur im Rahmen eines sexuellen Spieles, da verlangte es Mycroft geradezu diesen Mann zu bemuttern, wie eben, als er ihm die Hautabschürfungen behandelt hatte.

Was er aber nicht wollte, war, ihm seine Mündigkeit weg zu nehmen, die er sich über die vielen Jahre seines Lebens schwer erarbeitet hatte. Nur in kleinen Dingen konnte Holmes das tun, was er so mochte, sich zu sorgen. Sonst konnte er Lestrade nur mit seinem Weitblick anleiten und beraten. Auch wusste er, dass er dem Polizisten durchaus Gehorsam abfordern konnte, aber Mycroft erkannte auch ganz genau, dass das auf gewisse Situationen beschränkt bleiben musste, sonst würde sich das abnutzen und der Reiz wäre irgendwann weg.

„Aber dieser Trotz ….“, flüsterte Holmes, als die Tür des Taxis zuwarf und dem Auto nachsah, welches Greg nach Hause bringen würde.  
Der Politiker erbebte heiß und verlangend bis in sein Innerstes. Auf dem Weg zum Auto hatte sich Lestrade noch gewehrt, wie ein Kind, welches Hausaufgaben machen sollte. Der Polizist hatte seine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und versucht ihn zu küssen. Dabei hat er seinen Körper ganz schamlos an seinen gedrückt, hatte ihn angefleht, ihn nicht heim zu schicken und sagte dabei Dinge, die Mycroft ihm nun wirklich nicht glauben konnte. Doch in diesem Zustand war mit ihm einfach nicht zu reden und Mycroft wäre der Letzte, der das ausnutzen würde. 

Allerdings hatte er ihm dummerweise versprochen, dass Greg morgen wieder kommen durfte. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Greg es vergessen würde, denn zwar wollte er gern mit ihm reden, fürchtete sich aber auch ein wenig davor. Vor dem, was er erfahren würde und davor, dass dann endgültig alles zerstört wäre und ihre Liebe keine Chance hatte.

* * * * *

 

Der Polizist beantwortete keine Frage seiner Frau, reagierte auf keinen Vorwurf, sondern fiel nur stumm und angezogen auf sein Bett und schlief dort ein, reglos wie tot.  
Die Schuldgefühle kamen erst am nächsten Morgen. Nur in Bruchstücken konnte er sich an die Blamage erinnern, Mycroft angebettelt zu haben seine Liebe zu zeigen. Hatte er nicht sogar gewimmert, dass er ihn ficken soll?

Aber der Politiker hatte sich so benommen, wie er ihn kannte. Mit einer reservierten Art hatte er ihn versorgt und versucht zu Vernunft zu bringen. Nur nutzte das bei Single Malt nicht mehr viel.  
Greg fühlte sich den ganzen Tag hundeelend und erst abends fiel ihm ein, dass er Holmes ja seinen Besuch angedroht hatte.

Die Selbstvorwürfe waren allerdings so unerträglich, dass sie seine Verwirrung noch schlimmer machten. Denn im Grunde wusste Greg immer noch keine Antwort auf Mycrofts Frage. Ja, seine Aufgabe war durchaus eine Frage, denn im Grunde wollte Holmes eine ehrlich Stellungnahme von ihm, wie er zu ihm stand.

Gregs Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Sex mit Männern, seine Ehe mit Anna, seinen Beruf, der ihm wichtig war, sein bisheriges Leben und natürlich seine Liebe zu Mycroft Holmes. Was nur, sollte er tun? Für was sollte er sich entscheiden und gegen was? Er hatte Angst alles zu verlieren. Was er eventuell gewinnen konnte, sah er nicht, denn das war unbekannt und lag wie im Nebel.  
Als er am Abend nach Hause kam, sah er Annas Zettel, die ihn an den Termin beim Therapeuten erinnerte. Der war in 10 Minuten!

Da fasste Greg mit schwerem Herzen einen Entschluss und zog sich aus. Er duschte, rasierte sich ebenso sorgfältig, wie er sich ankleidete. Anna würde schon vor dem Gebäude des Therapeuten auf ihn warten.   
Umsonst. Denn Lestrade würde nicht kommen.

Auch wenn heute Freitag war, würde er zu Holmes fahren und ihn um ein letztes Mal bitten.  
Ab morgen würde er alles dafür tun, dass er seine Ehe mit seiner Frau retten konnte. Niemals wieder würde er zu fremden Männern gehen. Irgendein Hobby würde sich schon finden, das ihn ablenkte. Natürlich war Greg klar, dass er sich und seine Gefühle aufs mieseste betrog, doch die Wahl, die er hatte, beängstigte ihn viel zu sehr. Ja, wenn er 20 Jahre alt wäre … aber jetzt war es dafür einfach zu spät.

Auch Greg schrieb Anna einen Zettel:

„Mir kam leider etwas Wichtiges dazwischen. Weiß nicht, wann ich nach Hause komme. Tut mir leid wegen dem Termin. Mache bitte einen neuen!  
Verzeih‘ mir bitte meine Unzuverlässigkeit.  
G.“

 

Als der Polizist das Haus verließ, verspürte er einen gewissen Stolz und auch eine merkwürdige Ruhe. Trotzdem kam er sich vor, als wenn er sich auf den Weg machte, um vor das letzte Gericht zu treten.

Nur ganz schwach im Unterbewusstsein verstand Greg, dass er sein Schicksal herausforderte, dass er es im höchsten Maße provozierte.


	30. Chapter 30

Lestrades Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust, als er vor dem Eisentor stand und seinen Finger auf den Knopf drückte.  
Nach dem dritten Klingeln meldete sich Mycroft immer noch nicht und Greg fühlte sich noch mieser als tagsüber. War Holmes nicht zu Hause oder wollte er ihn nicht hinein lassen?  
Hatte er sich gestern tatsächlich so schlimm aufgeführt?  
Dann tat Greg wieder etwas, was er nicht voraus geplant hatte. Es war seine tief verwurzelte Intuition, die ihn solche Dinge tun ließ. Es war ein Instinkt auf den er sich verlassen konnte, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er nun wie ein Einbrecher über das Eisentor kletterte.  
Mehrmals schlug er ein paar Momente später gegen die Eingangstür, doch keiner machte auf. Aber er sah die Kamera über der Tür und sah hinauf. Würde Mycroft ihn sehen?

Mycroft sah ihn. Aber zu Hause war er tatsächlich nicht. Er war noch in seinem Büro, weil er unplanmäßig eine dringende Anfrage bearbeiten musste. Eigentlich war er wirklich nicht ernsthaft davon ausgegangen, dass Greg bei ihm erscheinen würde. Als der jedoch über das Tor stieg, läutete ein entsprechender Alarm bei ihm. Was er dann sah, konnte er kaum glauben.  
Einerseits musste er schmunzeln, denn Greg benahm sich manchmal wirklich wie ein Kind und zu gern hätte er ihm dafür den Hintern versohlt. Andererseits forderte ihm dessen Entschlossenheit schon fast wieder Respekt ab.  
Einen Augenblick überlegte Mycroft, ob er Lestrade anrufen und Bescheid sagen sollte, dass er nicht zu Hause war und auch nicht wusste, wann er heim kommen würde. Aber dann ließ er es und sah dem Polizisten ins Gesicht, der gerade in die Kamera schaute.  
Was würde der nun tun? 

Mycrofts Neugier und Aufregung stieg plötzlich so an, dass er zu schwitzen begann. Wie hatte es der grauhaarige Mann nur geschafft, ihn derart aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen? Er lächelte und zupfte nervös an einem Stück Haut am Finger.  
Er war dem Polizisten also nicht egal. Aber das, was er sah, reichte Mycroft noch nicht. Dieses Verhalten zeigte ihm nur, dass sich Greg nach seiner Zuwendung sehnte. Lestrade wollte etwas von ihm, war aber nicht bereit etwas zu geben.   
Wenn sich das nicht ändern würde, dann müsste er leider Abstand von einer Beziehung nehmen. Denn Mycroft wollte alles oder nichts. Mit halben Dingen konnte er sich nicht zufrieden geben, das entsprach nicht seinem Charakter.  
Angestrengt versuchte er sich auf seine Unterlagen zu konzentrieren, sah jedoch immer wieder auf den kleinen Monitor. 

Greg hatte sich auf die Stufen gesetzt und hatte es aufgegeben an die Tür zu trommeln. Stattdessen fuhr er sich immer wieder durch die Haare. Dann sah er sein Handy an, welches scheinbar klingelte und leider war die Übertragung so schlecht, dass Mycroft nicht von seinen Lippen lesen konnte, was er sagte. Jedenfalls zeigte Lestrades Mimik eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Ärger und Schuldgefühlen.  
Wieder sah er auffordernd in die Kamera und wieder ertappte sich Holmes bei dem Gedanken ihn anzurufen. Tat es aber nicht.  
Beim nächsten Blick auf den Monitor war der Polizist verschwunden und Mycroft durchflutete eine so heftige Enttäuschung, dass er aufstöhnte. Dabei hatte er doch damit gerechnet.  
Sein Herz wurde schwer, als er auf die leeren Stufen sah.   
War es das gewesen?  
Doch dann tauchte Gregory wieder auf und was er dann sah, trieb Mycroft unweigerlich die Tränen in die Augen. Entsetzt und ganz widerlich beglückt legte er die Hände vor seinen Mund und gestattete sich einen Schluchzer, der sich hätte sowieso nicht aufhalten lassen.

Ein letztes Mal?

 

Las er auf dem nackten Arm des Polizisten, den er unter die Kamera hielt. Er hatte sich sein Hemd ausgezogen, stand mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Kälte. Was auf dem Arm stand, war mit seinem eigenen Blut geschrieben. Er hatte sich einen scharfen Stein aus dem Schotter gesucht und sich die Worte auf den linken Arm geritzt. Die Wunden waren nur oberflächlich und würden wieder spurlos verheilen. Aber es musste ihn eine große Überwindung gekostet haben, von den Schmerzen mal ganz abgesehen.

Mycroft Holmes war wirklich beeindruckt, so sehr, dass er hektisch seine Sachen wegräumte und einschloss, um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.  
Ein letztes Mal? Oder ein Anfang?  
Egal! Das stellte Mycroft erstaunt in seinem Auto fest. Er war froh, dass er nicht selbst fahren musste, zu sehr war er aufgewühlt.  
Wieder einmal war er an einem Punkt, an dem er nicht alles überblicken und einschätzen konnte. Greg hätte gelacht, wenn Mycroft ihm in diesem Moment gesagt hätte, dass er sich vor dem Unbekannten fürchtete. 

Und wenn es nur ein letztes Mal Lust und Leidenschaft war, dann war es das eben. Sagte sich Mycroft und versuchte sich von der Richtigkeit seiner Einstellung zu überzeugen.  
Und wenn Greg ihn nun doch wahrhaftig liebte, so wie er ihn?   
Meldete sich wieder der leise Gedanke in seinem Kopf.  
„Wir werden sehen …“, murmelte Mycroft unentschlossen wie nie, als sich das Tor vor dem Auto öffnete.


	31. Chapter 31

„Was zum Teufel soll das?“, schnauzte Mycroft Lestrade an, kaum dass er aus dem Auto gestiegen war. Grob packte er ihn an der Schulter und schob ihn in sein Haus.  
Eigentlich war er gar nicht so wütend, ganz und gar nicht. Aber es war das, was Greg erwartete und auch, wenn er nicht zornig war, so war er doch aufgebracht, sehr aufgebracht über das, was Lestrade vehement von ihm forderte.  
„Wir müssen reden. Ich habe getan, was du wolltest Mycroft! Und ich …“  
„Du bist jetzt erst einmal still! So lang, bis ich deinen Arm desinfiziert habe und dir den Hintern versohlt habe!“, zischte ihn Mycroft an und spürte dem Vibrieren in sich nach.  
Die Euphorie echter Macht ließ seinen Schwanz schon steif werden, wenn er nur daran dachte. Wie sollte er Greg nun bestrafen, ohne, dass er gleich über ihn her fiel? Es müsste gehen, irgendwie.  
„Ins Bad!“, kommandierte Holmes und ging die Treppe voran nach oben, ohne sich umzusehen, ob Lestrade ihm folgte.

Greg, ziemlich blass im Gesicht und ein wenig verstört, folgte ihm. Dabei hatte er geglaubt, es wäre eine brillante Idee, die Mycroft zeigen würde, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Nur ein letztes Mal wollte er ihn haben, oder sich haben lassen. Sicher war er da schon lange nicht mehr. Trotzdem war Greg tief in sich klar, dass er nicht hier war, um ein letztes Mal mit Mycroft zu schlafen.  
Über dessen kühle und arrogante Behandlung war er nun aber doch irritiert und es gelang ihm nicht herauszufinden, wie es nun weiter ging. Zu sehr war er auch mit seinen eigenen Sehnsüchten und Zweifeln beschäftigt.  
Holmes Ton indes, ließ kein Widerspruch zu. Der einzige andere Weg für Greg, wäre der durch die Vordertür gewesen.

Mycroft hatte noch nicht einmal seine Jacke ausgezogen, selbst sein Schirm baumelte noch in der Hand. Mit dem stieß er den Polizisten nun zu dem mintfarbenen Hocker und stupste ihn an die Brust.  
„Hinsetzen!“  
Greg tat es, denn die Möglichkeit zur Flucht war nicht mehr wirklich gegeben.

Als Holmes erneut die Jodsalbe heraus suchte, grinste er vor sich hin, weil er wusste, keiner würde es sehen. Mit äußerst diszipliniertem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich dann wieder zu Lestrade um.  
„Du bist ein ziemlicher Idiot.“  
Mycrofts Stimme klang kratzig und ein wenig liebevoll. Dann kniete er sich vor seinem Geliebten hin und tupfte ihm vorsichtig das Blut vom Arm. Greg sagte keinen Ton, kein Schmerzlaut kam über seine Lippen und es war nicht klar, ob es am Redeverbot lag oder weil er ihm nicht zeigen wollte, dass es weh tat. Die Buchstaben würden verheilen und nichts würde je auf diesen Satz des Flehens hinweisen, den er sich selbst beigebracht hatte. Aber Mycroft würde auf Ewigkeiten wissen, dass er das für ihn getan hatte. Gab es eine schönere Liebeserklärung?

Mycroft schluckte hart seine weichen Gefühle weg und straffte sich innerlich, dann stand er auf.  
„Steh auf und ziehe deine Hose runter!“, befahl er dann und bohrte seine blauen Augen in die dunklen von Lestrade.  
Er sah den irritierten, fragenden Ausdruck, musste aber gleichzeitig dessen Fassung bewundern, ihn nicht doch mit Fragen und Gejammer zu löchern.  
Nur langsam und umständlich öffnete der Polizist nun Gürtel und Hose. Noch langsamer ließ er sie nach unten gleiten. Die Unterhose behielt er an und Mycroft schenkte ihm einen verächtlich-auffordernden Blick und hob die Brauen. Endlich zog Greg auf die Unterhose herunter.  
Die Männlichkeit des Polizisten war halb steif und Mycroft zog ein wenig die Unterlippe in Mund. Er drehte sich herum und ging.  
„Komm mit!“  
Gemächlich zog er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer die Jacke aus und warf sie aufs Bett. Greg stand nackt in der Tür und Mycroft gestattete sich ein kleines, inneres Erzittern, bevor er sich auf seinen Ankleidestuhl setzte.

„Du kommst jetzt zu mir und legst dich mit dem Bauch auf meine Beine. Dann werde ich dich für dein törichtes Benehmen bestrafen.“  
Sein Lächeln war breit und extrem arrogant und provozierend. Würde Greg jetzt gehen, dann wäre es für immer, auch wenn es Lestrade nicht wusste.  
Der zögerte und seine Augen waren unruhig, während er ständig schluckte. Dummerweise schien sein Schwanz besser zu wissen, was er wollte, denn der wurde hart.

Dann kam er schließlich doch zu dem sitzenden Mycroft und legte sich über seine Beine, wie ein ungehorsames Kind, dass er ja scheinbar auch war.  
„Männer in unserem Alter betrinken sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit oder in parkenden Autos.“, sagte Mycroft mit gelassener Stimme und schlug mit der flachen Hand nicht zu lasch auf den nackten Hintern.  
Greg keuchte ein wenig, was eher am Schreck lag.  
„Männer klettern nicht über Tore, schon gar nicht über Tore, die gut bewacht sind. Du hattest großes Glück, dass ich dich gesehen habe. Es hätte böse ausgehen können.“  
Zwei weitere, harte Schläge trafen die nackte Haut unter ihm und Greg konnte sich ein Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen. Allerdings argwöhnte Holmes, dass es durchaus auch die Lust war, die ihn stöhnen ließ, denn seinen harten Schwanz konnte er gut an seinem Bein fühlen.  
„Alte Männer verletzen sich nicht selbst, denn die Lebenszeit ist nur noch kurz, um das zu tun.“  
Zwei weitere Schläge und Mycroft unterdrückte das eigene Zittern und versuchte mit aller Macht seiner eigenen Erregung Herr zu werden.  
„Und weil das Leben nur noch kurz ist, sollten sie es nicht vergeuden, sondern das tun, was sie wollen.“  
Wieder klatschte seine flache Hand auf Gregs Hinterteil, welches schon schön rot war.  
„Noch was, Greg. Wenn dir jemand sein Vertrauen schenkt, dann solltest du sorgsam damit umgehen. Wenn du glaubst, jemanden zu beherrschen, dann bist du auch für ihn verantwortlich.“  
Jetzt streichelten Mycrofts Finger über Gregs Haut, während das Keuchen des grauhaarigen Mannes leiser wurde. Kurz ließ er seine Finger durch die Ritze fahren. Befeuchtete seine Finger und tat es noch mehrmals. Mycroft spürte genau die Anspannung Lestrades, doch der traute sich nicht zu bewegen und das war gut so. Das, was er wollte, würde heute so nicht geschehen, denn der Zeitpunkt war nicht der richtige.

Aber da Mycroft auch um die devote Seite wusste, befahl er Greg nun aufzustehen.  
Lestrades Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen glänzten, sein Schwanz war hart und verlangend, wie Mycrofts eigene Männlichkeit. Doch anstatt es nun zum Äußersten kommen zu lassen, begnügte er sich damit die Erektion Gregs in den Mund zu nehmen.   
Seine Lippen stimulierten die Spitze, seine rechte Hand massierte den Schaft und die andere spielte an der Stelle in die er gern seinen eigenen Schwanz geschoben hätte.  
Dass Greg schon recht unbeherrscht hier angekommen war, wusste Mycroft sehr gut und so verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass es nicht viel brauchte, damit der sich unter Stöhnen in seinem Mund entlud.


	32. Chapter 32

„Mycroft …“, keuchte Greg schwer atmend und Holmes erschrak fast ein wenig über sein zugängliches Gesicht.  
„Warte, bevor du etwas sagst. Ich weiß, du hast mit Noel und Peter geschlafen. Ich nehme an, auch mit Anna und ich denke, du willst irgendetwas Schlaues darüber äußern, du willst mich zufrieden stellen. Ich brauche deine Antwort aber nicht. Denn darum ging es nie. Nie, Greg. Ich möchte darüber nichts wissen. Nur du solltest es wissen. Für mich gibt es nur ….“  
Mycroft stand auf und straffte sich, zupfte seine Weste gerade und sah Lestrade nicht an.  
„Was Mycroft? Sag es mir!“, forderte Greg mit dunkler Stimme, in der man noch deutlich die Lust hörte.  
„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit.“  
Holmes drehte sich um und sah dem Polizisten mit einem alles durchdringenden Blick in die Augen.  
„Wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann richtig. Wenn du nur Sex willst, gibt es Männer wie Noel. Aber wenn du …“  
„Das will ich Mycroft. Das will ich! Bis vor wenigen Minuten wusste ich es nicht. Aber jetzt …“  
„Wenn es so ist, dann muss ich wissen, dass du es ernst meinst. In meiner Position kann ich mir keine Beziehungsspielchen leisten. Zumindest nicht auf Dauer.“

Holmes Ton war ein wenig schwächer und merkwürdig geworden, denn was er Greg vielleicht gleich vorschlagen würde, könnte alles kaputt machen. Aber er war nicht irgendwer, sondern Mycroft Holmes. Mächtig, extravagant, schlau und kontrollsüchtig. Er war keineswegs die Tugend in Person und auch kein unfehlbarer Charakter, voller edler Züge. Dazu war er ein viel zu besitzergreifender Egomane.  
„Was? Was willst du? Sag schon!“  
„Du wirst nicht nach Hause gehen. Du wirst das Wochenende bei mir verbringen, als mein Kammerdiener. Ich erwarte Gäste und du wirst dich benehmen, als wenn du mir gehörst.“  
Gregs Gesicht zeigte pures Erstaunen. Dass er Mycrofts Hund war, innerhalb der eigenen vier Wände, war ja in Ordnung. Aber er wollte das jetzt in gewissem Rahmen öffentlich machen?  
Da Greg aber auch um Mycrofts andere Seite wusste. Die liebevolle Seite, die bemutterte, sich sorgte und aufpasste, musste es einfach so sein, dass Mycroft ihm nichts zumuten würde, was er nicht beherrschen und gutheißen konnte.  
War es das, was er mit Vertrauen meinte? Lestrade vertraute Mycroft in diesem Moment. Er traute ihm zu, dass er wusste, was er tat, was er von ihm verlangte. Greg wollte ihm vertrauen, wollte bei ihm sein, wollte ihn lieben und von ihm geliebt werden.  
Aber würde er können, was Mycroft vorschlug? Schlimmer noch, konnte er ihn zufrieden stellen?

Der Politiker sah den Polizisten hochmütig und beherrscht an, wartete auf dessen Antwort und starb innerlich vor Aufregung.  
„Ich tue es!“  
Gregs Stimme war ein wenig heißer, aber durchaus fest.  
„Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, du rufst Anna an und sagst ihr, dass du nicht nach Hause kommen und am Montag alles erklären wirst.  
Morgen erwarten wir ein deutsches Diplomatenehepaar, samt Sohn. Ein hübscher Sohn übrigens. Bis dahin wird es viel zu tun geben.   
Das komplette Wochenende wirst du ausnahmslos tun, was ich dir auftrage. Alles! Ich möchte keine Widerworte hören. Wenn doch, wird es dafür eine Strafe geben. Glaube nicht, dass ich dich ficke, so lange Gäste im Haus sind. Komm mit, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Morgen früh kommt Mildred, sie wird dir beim Kochen helfen.“  
„Kochen?“, keuchte Lestrade und Mycrofts Grinsen war ziemlich breit, aber er antwortete nicht.  
Stattdessen führte er den Polizisten nach unten, zeigte ihm eine kleine Abstellkammer ohne Fenster, in der ein Klappbett stand. Auf dem Bett lag ein Buch: „Der Knigge eines Kammerdieners“. Mycroft hätte unter Folter nicht zugegeben, dass er diesen Raum schon vor Tagen für Lestrade hergerichtet hatte.  
Halb amüsiert, halb verärgert sah Greg ihn an.  
„Das ist dein Ernst, oder?“  
Doch Mycroft lächelte nicht, sondern schickte seine scharfen Augen über Lestrade.  
„Was glaubst du, wer ich bin?“, war die herablassende Antwort und ohne auf Gregs verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, ließ er ihn allein.  
„In der Küche ist Essen und Trinken!“, rief Holmes noch, als er schon im Flur war.

„Er ist verrückt!“, murmelte Greg zu sich selbst, als er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Und seine Mimik von eben hatte nicht gelogen. Denn einerseits empfand er das, was Mycroft wollte, als wirklich höchst amüsant und so absonderlich, dass er es unglaublich aufregend fand. Natürlich wollte er ihm gefallen und auch zeigen, wie ernst er ihn nahm. Greg wollte Holmes jeden Respekt geben, den der verdiente, auf welche Art der auch immer das wollte.   
Aber andererseits fragte Lestrades Vernunft ihn, ganz nachvollziehbar, ob er noch bei Sinnen und zurechnungsfähig war.  
Der Moment, als er vor Mycrofts verschlossener Haustür saß, hatte ihm aber gezeigt, wie sehr er wirklich das wollte, was da in ihm war. Es war nicht nur der Sex, so viel hatte er schon längst verstanden. Und es war auch nicht nur dieses Machtgefälle zwischen ihnen, was unglaublich reizvoll war, umso mehr, wenn sich Holmes in die devote Position begab.  
Es war mehr, so viel mehr. Und auch wenn Greg das schlecht in Worte ausdrücken konnte, wusste er nun ganz genau, dass er diese Chance, die vielleicht die letzte seines Lebens war, nicht verschenken sollte. Auch damit hatte Mycroft recht gehabt, als er ihm den Hintern versohlt hatte und ihn dabei an seiner Weisheit teilhaben ließ.

Der Anruf bei Anna war weniger lustig und Lestrade verstand ihre Wut und hörte sich die Vorwürfe eine Weile an. Als sie sich jedoch nichts erklären lassen wollte, musste er sie auf Montag vertrösten.  
Mit einem Stein im Magen legte er auf und beschloss sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken zu holen, um sich dann dem Buch zu widmen.


	33. Chapter 33

Mangels Schlafkleidung, lag Greg nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet in seinem Bett und war mehr oder weniger frierend eingeschlafen. Die raue Decke kratzte und er argwöhnte, dass Mycroft ihm eine besonders gemeine Zudecke heraus gesucht hatte.  
Sein Schlaf allerdings war fest, erholsam und kein Traum störte ihn.  
Dafür sein Handy. Als er verschlafen danach griff, stellte er verdutzt fest, dass es gerade mal 5:30 war.  
„Steh auf, du hast viel zu tun! Ich warte auf das Frühstück in genau 28 Minuten!“, hörte er Mycrofts Stimme am anderen Ende und kam gar nicht zum antworteten, so schnell hatte der wieder aufgelegt.  
Deshalb sprang der Polizist aus dem Bett und zog sich hastig seine Hose über. Wann kam diese Mildred? Er wusste doch gar nicht, was er Mycroft zum Frühstück machen sollte. Das einzige, was er konnte, war Toast und Kaffee. Dann würde er das eben machen.  
Greg stritt sich selbst gegenüber nicht ab, dass er heimlich damit rechnete, dass Holmes das Frühstück nicht zusagen würde und er dafür vielleicht eine Strafe bekommen würde. Er hätte weiter denken sollen, doch das bekam der Polizist erst später zu spüren.

Es waren schon 32 Minuten vergangen, als er endlich mit dem Tablett vor Mycrofts Tür stand und klopfte.  
„Herein!“, hört er dessen Stimme und öffnete umständlich die Tür. Der Hausherr saß noch im Bett und Greg verstand nicht ganz, warum er sich so abhetzen musste. Gerade erst wurde es hell draußen. Aber Holmes beantwortete ihm auch gleich die Frage.  
„Ich muss noch arbeiten, Unterlagen durchgehen. Aber erst möchte ich frühstücken, dann dusche ich und du suchst mir inzwischen heraus, was ich tragen werde. Ich hoffe, du hast den Diener-Knigge gut durchgelesen?! Nachdem du mich angekleidet hast, darfst du frühstücken. Mildred kommt 9 Uhr. Im Ankleideraum wirst du deine Livree finden.“  
Endlich sah sich Mycroft sein Frühstück an.   
„Der Toast ist ja in Ordnung. Aber Kaffee? Ich trinke keinen Kaffee. Meine Schuld, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Gehe nach unten und mach mir Tee!  
Moment noch, Gregory! Komm zu mir und zieh deine Hose runter. Ich möchte, dass du dir sehr gut merkst, dass ich ausschließlich Earl Grey trinke.“  
Mycroft sah Greg unschlüssig, als dieser die Hose runter ließ und ihm die Rückseite zukehrte. Aber Holmes ließ nur dreimal seine Hand auf die Haut klatschen, noch dazu recht schwach. Dann nickte er zufrieden und schickte den Polizisten mit einem Fingerzeig hinaus. Der sah ihn noch einmal fragend an und der Politiker brauchte viel Beherrschung, um ihn nicht einfach zu sich ins Bett zu ziehen und das zu tun, was Gregs angespanntes Gesicht verriet und sein eigener Schwanz, der hart geworden war.  
„Du tust übrigens gut daran, wenig zu reden und nur zu sprechen, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst. Ich will dir aber nicht vorschreiben, was du zu sagen hast, das überlasse ich vollkommen dir. Aber bedenke, dass ich jedes Wort registrieren und bewerten werde.“  
„Ja, Mister Holmes!“  
Mister Holmes riss die Brauen erstaunt hoch und Greg tat es ihm gleich, denn er hatte diese Anrede keinesfalls geplant. Es war spontan, kam wieder einmal tief aus seinem Innersten, aus der vertrauten Region seiner Instinkte, die ihm schon hin und wieder das Leben gerettet hatten.  
„Nun mach den Tee!“

Das tat Greg, nachdem er die halbe Küche auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, um den Tee zu finden. Während der Tee zog, suchte er nach der Livree. Es war ihm total albern dieses Kostüm anzuziehen aber er tat es, mit einem kindischen Lachen. Als er sich vor dem Spiegel betrachtete, fand er seinen Aufzug allerdings gar nicht mehr so übel. Sie stand ihm ausgesprochen gut und er sah sehr gediegen aus. Am Rande verstand, warum Mycroft diesen Anzug für ihn ausgewählt hatte. Es war die entsprechende und angemessene Unterstreichung seines Status als mächtiger Mann. Und auch, wenn Greg nur der Diener war, so doch ein gut angezogener, vorzüglich aussehender und stolzer, einer, der Mycroft Holmes alle Ehre machen würde. Und machen musste!

Greg wurde ein wenig übel bei den Gedanken daran. Er musste, falls er nachher ein paar freie Minuten hatte, dringend in dem Diener-Knigge weiterlesen.  
Das Vibrieren seines Telefons in der Hosentasche unterbrach Greg bei seiner Selbstbeweihräucherung.  
„Bring mir die Zeitung. Ich werde jetzt duschen und erwarte meine Kleidung, wenn ich damit fertig bin!“  
„Ja, Mister Holmes!“ Greg machte es großen Spaß das zu sagen, fühlte aber auch zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung, dass es nicht nur witzig zu betrachten war.  
Er hastete zum Tor, um die Tageszeitung zu holen und legte sie, wie er es im Buch gelesen hatte, auf ein Tablett, neben den Tee.  
Dann brachte er alles nach oben.


	34. Chapter 34

Mycroft war offenbar in seinem kleinen Bad, denn Greg hörte das Wasser plätschern. Einen Moment kämpfte er mit sich selbst, ob er nicht die Tür öffnen sollte, um Holmes zu sagen, dass er da war und um vielleicht einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen.  
Doch dann ging er missmutig in das Ankleidezimmer nebenan, um seinem Herrn die Kleidung heraus zu suchen. Da er selbst aber wenig Ansprüche hatte und der Begriff gutangezogen für ihn in eine andere Welt gehörte, sah er wie gelähmt in den Kleiderschrank. Für Gregory waren alle Farben ähnlich, alles sah so gleich aus, dass er entsetzt stöhnte und sich schließlich völlig überfordert durch graue, schwarze und braune Anzüge kämpfte.  
Schließlich zog er einen grauen Anzug heraus, der sich kühl und glatt anfühlte. Dazu griff er nach einem weißen Hemd, von dem es eine ganze Menge gab. Als er allerdings den Nebenschrank öffnete und ihn tausende Krawatten entgegen grinsten, wäre er am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er würde doch nie im Leben heraus finden, welche Krawatte zum Anzug passte.  
Schließlich nahm er eine, die am wenigstens auffiel. Sie war auch grau und hatte nur minimal rote, dünne Streifen. Als er schon gehen wollte, fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein: Unterwäsche, Strümpfe und Manschettenknöpfe! Seine Wahl fiel auf Schwarz, einfach und unkompliziert, wie er es mochte.  
Doch bei den Manschettenknöpfen schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Auch die sahen wieder alle ähnlich aus, glänzend, vergoldet oder silberfarben. Er griff nach einem goldenen Paar, in Form eines Ankers.

Mycroft kam gerade aus der Dusche, mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften und noch nassen Haaren.  
Greg hielt ihm den Anzug hin und registrierte beruhigt das zufriedene Lächeln des halbnackten Mannes.   
„Da ist allerdings ein kleiner Fleck auf dem Ärmel. Den musst du entfernen!  
Das Hemd ist gut und die Krawatte ….“  
Mycroft sah Lestrade an und dessen Augen, die über die nackte Brust des Körpers ihm gegenüber gehuscht waren, hielten erschrocken inne.  
„ … die Krawatte passt gut ….“ Mycroft lächelte sehr breit und zufrieden, doch sofort wurde sein Blick wieder ernst. Genau in dem Moment, indem Greg erleichtert zurück lächeln wollte.  
„Aber die Manschettenknöpfe!! Gregory! Der Geschmack ist nicht unbedingt dein Gebiet, oder?“  
„Ähm, ich …“  
„Schon gut. Ich habe die passende Strafe für dich, denn du hast genau 10 Minuten, um mich mit dem Mund zu befriedigen. Dann nimmst du unbedingt silberne Manschettenknöpfe und kleidest mich an. Anschließend bist du fürs Erste aus meinem Zimmer entlassen und wartest unten auf Mildred.“  
Das Handtuch fiel zu Boden und Greg hatte zu tun, den Anzug ordentlich weg zu hängen, bevor er tat, was Holmes wollte. 

Mycroft hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt und winkte Greg zu sich, dann zeigte er auf seinen halb geschwollenen Schwanz, und der Polizist schluckte nervös, als er sich vor ihn kniete.   
Lange dauerte es nicht und Greg hatte eine harte Erektion im Mund. Mit beiden Händen hielt er den Schaft umklammert und rieb daran, während sein Mund an der Spitze saugte.  
Holmes Hände hatten sich in seine Haare geschoben und drückten seinen Kopf auf seine Männlichkeit. Ein tiefest Stöhnen war zu hören und Greg schmeckte die ersten, salzigen Tropfen Mycrofts Lust im Mund. Er selbst wurde immer erregter und die verdammte Hose dieser Uniform kniff unangenehm. Aber Lestrade wusste genau, dass er nicht zum Zug kommen würde, dass hatte der Politiker vorher festgelegt. 

Interessanterweise törnte Greg das noch mehr an. Außergewöhnlich konzentriert widmete er sich seiner Aufgabe, denn er hatte nie vergessen, dass er das alles tat, um es Mycroft recht zu machen, ihn zufrieden zu stellen, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.  
Nie hätte Greg gedacht, dass er jemals so sein könnte, dass er sich jemals so selbst aufgeben könnte, für jemand anderen. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sich dazu überwinden müsste, dass er gegen einen Widerstand ankämpfen müsste. Aber dem war nicht so. Und das war deshalb so, weil er Mycroft vertraute und tief in sich wusste, dass dieser Mann ihn wirklich liebte und ihn niemals verletzten würde. Mycroft Holmes achtete und respektierte ihn ebenso, auf eine andere Art und Weise. So sehr, dass er ihn so nah an sich heran ließ, Geheimnisse mit ihm teilte und ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Darüber hinaus fühlte sich Greg zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so vollkommen von jeder Verantwortung befreit, dass sein Herz ganz leicht war. Er musste nichts Wichtiges entscheiden, konnte sich auf die Angaben Holmes verlassen und musste nur tun, was ihm aufgetragen wurde.  
Ein wenig war Greg überrascht, als Mycroft stöhnend in seinen Mund stieß, denn zu weit hatten sich seine Gedanken entfernt. 

Er schluckte das komplette Sperma und wusste, es würde ihm gefallen. Dann leckte er die Eichel sauber und als er aufsah, lächelte ihm Mycroft unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Der schmale Mund zuckte noch ein wenig der Lust hinterher, die Augen waren glasig und auf dem Gesicht lag eine warme Röte, die dem Gesicht, welches sonst so unnahbar wirkte, einen weichen Anschein gab.  
Auch Mycrofts Stimme klang noch entrückt und sanft, während er Greg ein letztes Mal zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr:  
„Jetzt hilfst du mir beim anziehen, dann darfst du frühstücken.“  
Liebevoll und sorgsam half er Mycroft in das gestärkte Hemd, knöpfte es zu und fühlte Holmes warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht. Der sagte kein Wort, sondern sah ihm nur zu, diesmal wieder mit undurchschaubarer Miene.  
Mit nervösen Fingern schob Greg dann die Manschettenknöpfe durch die Löcher. Letztlich hatte er sich für ein silbernes Paar entschieden, in welche ein M eingraviert war.  
Die Hose zog Mycroft selbst an, bei der Weste half ihm Lestrade wieder. Schließlich nahm er das Sakko an sich.  
„Ich werde jetzt den Fleck entfernen.“  
„Du kannst erst frühstücken. Das Sakko brauche ich nicht gleich. Übrigens Greg?“  
Greg blieb an der Tür stehen und überlegte, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. War vielleicht eine Verbeugung angebracht? Als er das im Knigge gelesen hatte, empfand er es als ziemlich altmodisch und albern, nun jedoch war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.  
„Ja?“  
„Deine Kleidung ist meinem Haus angemessen und steht dir ausgezeichnet.“, lobte ihn Mycroft und nun verbeugte sich der Polizist tatsächlich angedeutet und unterdrückte ein allzu breites Lächeln.  
Die ganze Sache machte ihm viel mehr Spaß, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.  
„Danke Sir!“


	35. Chapter 35

Lestrade hatte Hunger, großen Hunger. Trotzdem ging er erst in den Wirtschaftsraum und öffnete alle möglichen Schubladen und Schränke, bis er suchte, was er fand. In einem Unterschrank befanden sich verschiedene Fleckenlöser. Vorsicht probierte er sie aus und hatte schon beim zweiten Mittel Glück. Der Fleck verschwand augenscheinlich. Er spülte mit warmen Wasser hinterher und holte dann das Bügelbrett, um den Arm des Sakkos wieder glatt zu bügeln und auch, um zu sehen, ob der Fleck wirklich weg war.  
Als alles perfekt und von dem Fleck tatsächlich nichts mehr zu sehen war, lächelte er stolz, sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Jetzt konnte er frühstücken. 

Erstaunlicherweise fand Greg es gar nicht so schwer, sich zurück zu stellen. Dabei war er doch die Position gewöhnt, die Mycroft auch inne hatte. Im Yard hatte er doch das Sagen, zumindest in seiner Abteilung. Greg dachte immer, dass ihm dieser Status gefallen würde. In seiner Ausbildungszeit erinnerte er sich an weniger gute Tage, an denen er unter den Launen seiner Vorgesetzten zu leiden hatte. Aber das hier, bei Mycroft war offensichtlich etwas anderes.   
Holmes befahl mit Liebe und er gehorchte mit Liebe.  
Doch so ganz überblickte sein Verstand nicht was hier geschah. Greg hatte sich gerade die zweite Tasse Kaffee geholt als es am Tor summte. Offenbar ließ Mycroft Holmes die Köchin herein, denn gleich darauf klingelte es an der Eingangstür.

Greg ging öffnen. Dem Namen nach hatte er eine ältere Dame erwartet, war umso erstaunter, als ihn eine rothaarige, sehr hübsche Dame anlächelte.  
„Ja, ich bin Mildred. Meine Mutter hatte ein Faible für merkwürdige Namen.“  
Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und der Polizist griff automatisch danach.  
„Sie sind Mister Holmes?“  
„Äh, nein. Ich … ich bin Gregory.“  
Erst kroch ein hinterhältiges Schamgefühl durch Lestrades Körper, doch dann richtete er sich ganz gerade auf, hob das Kinn ein wenig und sah Mildred genau in die Augen.  
„Ich bin Mister Holmes Kammerdiener.“  
Selbstverständlich sah er die Verwunderung und das Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht der hübschen Frau. Ihre Augen musterten ihn, fragend und ungläubig. Schließlich sah er, wie sie leicht die Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich sollte mich um das Menü kümmern. Die Einkäufe werden in einer Stunde geliefert. Ich nehme an, sie gehen mir zur Hand?“  
„Das werde ich.“  
Stolz lächelnd schloss er die Tür hinter der rothaarigen Frau, als Mycroft schon die Treppe nach unten kam.  
„Mildred Carpenter. Freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Bisher hatte ich nur das Vergnügen mit ihrer Chefin zu telefonieren.“ Sie gaben sich die Hand und Greg musste eins feststellen.  
Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund fühlte er sich extrem wohl. Alles war harmonisch, die junge Frau war ziemlich gelassen und offenbar auch sehr humorvoll. Sie lächelte oft und ehrlich. Mycrofts Augen glänzten zufrieden, als er unter sein Radar kam. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem minimalen Lächeln. Und er selbst fühlte sich gelöst und echt, auch wenn er sich das nicht erklären konnte.  
Das was er hier tat, hatte ja nun gar nichts mit seinem Beruf als Polizist zu tun, nichts mit seiner Stellung als Detective Inspector. Hier war er etwas ganz anderes und es gefiel ihm ausgezeichnet.

„Die Einkäufe sind gleich da, ich werde schon anfangen mir die Töpfe zusammen zu suchen.“  
Mildred verschwand in die Küche, während Greg noch ein wenig herum stand, in der Hoffnung, Mycroft würde ihn brauchen.  
Als dieser tatsächlich auf ihn zukam, nah vor ihm stehen blieb, so dicht, dass er den teuren Duft des Rasierwassers riechen konnte, klopfte Gregs Herz schnell und hart. Absurderweise war er aufgeregt wie ein Kind, dass nicht weiß, ob es vom Weihnachtsmann die Rute oder Geschenke bekommt. Aus einem kuriosen Grund sah er zur Seite, doch Mycroft legte zwei Finger an seine Wange und zwang sein Gesicht wieder herum.   
„Sieh mich an, Gregory! Du solltest dich kämmen.“  
„Ja, Mister Holmes.“, entgegnete er sofort ohne nachzudenken und bekam ein huldvolles Lächeln dafür.  
„Dann hilfst du Mildred in der Küche.“, rief Mycroft ihm nach und ging mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesicht die Stufen nach oben.

Mycroft selbst war überrascht. Weniger von sich selbst, denn er traute sich durchaus zu auf Greg aufzupassen, ihn anzuleiten und zu führen. Aber er war von dessen Reaktion überrascht. Er hatte mit ein wenig mehr Widerstand und Trotz gerechnet. Eine Ahnung jedoch, sagte Holmes, dass er sich nicht zu früh freuen sollte. Bisher sah es so aus, als wenn Greg sein Bestes tat, um ihn zu befriedigen. Aber der Tag hatte ja gerade angefangen. Wie würde es am Sonntag aussehen? Wäre Lestrade dann auch noch so enthusiastisch und eifrig?  
Wäre er noch so dienstbeflissen, wenn sein Verlangen nicht befriedigt wurde? Wenn er nur Strafen und keine Belohnung bekommen würde? Wenn er immer unzufriedener wurde, weil er sich zurückstellen musste? Sie würden sehen …

Auf eine wundersame Weise wirkte Lestrade aber glücklich und zufrieden, ja regelrecht begeistert. Als er ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dass er sich kämmen musste, floss sein Herz dabei vor Zuneigung fast über. Ein exotisches, fremdes Gefühl.  
Trotzdem glaubte Holmes, dass es der DI immer noch als ein Spiel betrachtete. Es gefiel ihm, keine Frage, aber den Ernst dahinter sah er noch nicht. Würde er das?  
Ein Leben zusammen mit Mycroft Holmes würde Greg einiges abverlangen. Da war sein Outing seiner Frau und seinen Kollegen gegenüber noch das geringere Problem. Ein Leben mit ihm unterlag gewissen Regeln und Traditionen, die Mycroft nicht gemacht hatte, aber befolgen musste. Ebenso musste er seinen inneren Zwängen Folge leisten und das würde der Polizist ertragen müssen. Oder würde er ihn verlassen, wenn er ihn immer besser kennenlernte? Ja, es war eine erbärmliche Angst für einen Mann wie Holmes, aber er hatte sie, auch wenn er sie selten nach oben kommen ließ. Aber der Polizist hatte es geschafft sie wieder hervor zu locken.   
Umso besser Greg wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde, umso sicherer könnte Mycroft davon ausgehen, dass Greg bei ihm bleiben würde.  
„Aber was ist schon sicher …?“, seufzte Mycroft schwer.


	36. Chapter 36

Als sich der Polizist gekämmt hatte, half er Mildred in der Küche. Sie stellte alle Gewürze zusammen, die sie brauchen würde, ebenso Töpfe und Pfannen. Dabei war sie sehr gesprächig und Greg musste eigentlich nicht viel sagen. Er hört nur ihren lustigen und teilweise absurden Geschichten zu. Mildred reiste in ihrer Freizeit wohl viel und war schon weit herum gekommen. Sie erzählte Lestrade von ihren Reisen und fast hätte er das erneute Läuten an der Tür nicht gehört. Die Lebensmittel waren da.

Ein junger Kerl sprang aus einem Lieferwagen.  
„Mister Holmes?“  
„Nein.“, antwortete Greg wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Aber ich darf nur Mister Holmes die Lieferung abzeichnen lassen. Wer bist du denn, sein Butler?“  
Diesmal fiel es Greg schon wesentlich schwerer, diesem respektlosem Kerl gegenüber mit Würde zu behaupten, er wäre der Kammerdiener Mister Holmes.  
„Sein Diener.“, sagte er, ziemlich leise.  
„Was?“, der junge Mann wuchtete eine Kiste aus dem Auto.  
Der Polizist schob die Finger unter den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes, der gerade unerträglich eng war. Überhaupt schwitzte er gerade auf unangenehme Weise und die schwarzen Augen des Lieferjungen bohrten sich frech in seine. Er schien amüsiert und sein Gesicht zeigte die Art Provokation, die Lestrade normalerweise einen warnenden Polizistenblick abverlangt hätte. Aber hier und jetzt war er kein Polizist, sondern wirklich nur ein verfluchter Lakai.

„Ich bin sein Kammerdiener.“, sagte er wieder, diesmal lauter aber nicht mit Stolz, sondern eher mit Aggression in der Stimme.  
Natürlich hörte er ein kratziges Lachen, welches nicht nachließ. Der Lieferjunge lud eine weitere Kiste aus und lachte immer noch.  
„Du veraschst mich doch, oder? Gib‘s zu, ihr macht eine perverse Kostümparty!“, feixte der Kerl zwischen dem Ausladen.  
Als er fertig war, konnte sich Greg nicht mehr beherrschen. Er packte den dreisten Typ am Shirt und schubste ihn mit Wucht an den Lieferwagen.  
„Hey, hey …. langsam.“, forderte der Lieferjunge plötzlich, nicht mehr lachend.  
„Sie brauchen eine Unterschrift?“, vernahm Lestrade unerwartet Holmes glatte Stimme hinter sich und ließ den Jungen los. Doch der Ärger stand ihm noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Deshalb sah er Mycroft auch nicht an, sondern bückte sich nach der Gemüsekiste, um sie ins Haus zu tragen.  
Als Greg wieder nach draußen kam, um die zweite Kiste ins Haus zu tragen, trat Holmes ihm in den Weg.  
„Wenn du die Kiste rein getragen hast, kommst du zu mir nach oben. Unverzüglich!“  
Mycrofts Stimme war so scharf, dass Greg glaubte, ein eisgekühltes Messer bohrt sich in sein Innerstes.   
„Ja.“, hauchte er nur betreten und war sich nicht sicher, ob Mycroft seine Antwort vernommen hatte, denn der lief schon ins Haus ohne sich umzusehen.

 

Als die Kisten im Haus waren, zog er sich die weißen Handschuhe wieder an und zupfte sich den Frack zurecht. Für einen Moment blieb er dann vor Mycrofts Arbeitszimmer stehen und lauschte erstaunt dem aufgeregten Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes. Hatte er tatsächlich Angst vor Holmes?   
„Das ist kindisch …“, flüsterte er und glaubte doch nicht an seine eigenen Worte. Alles hatte doch so gut angefangen und ihm gefiel das neue Spiel doch. Warum verspürte er nun echte Furcht?  
Er klopfte dann und konnte doch das Hämmern seines Herzens kaum übertönen. Auf Mycrofts Ruf, trat er ein.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich hätte nicht so aggressiv reagieren …“  
„Hatte ich dich etwas gefragt?“, unterbrach Mycroft ihn streng und Greg blieb die Stimme weg.  
Eisig blaue Augen musterten ihn von oben herab und der Polizist erschauerte wieder und wieder unter diesem Blick. Nichts konnte er dagegen tun, leider auch nicht wegschauen.  
Was Mycroft dann tat, verstand er erst im Laufe des Tages. 

Der Politiker kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn dann. Erst sanft auf die Lippen, wobei er Gregs Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste. Dann wurde Holmes Kuss fordernder und stürmischer und Lestrade erwiderte diese Zuneigung nur zu gern. Ein heißes Keuchen entfloh ihm, als Mycroft seine Hände über seinen Rücken schickte und ihn schließlich näher an sich zog.  
Wieder fanden Holmes Lippen seine, saugten an seiner Zunge. Dabei rieb er seinen erwachenden Schwanz ganz schamlos am Körper des Polizisten, der diese Reaktion nur zu gern beantwortete. Mit hastigen Händen versuchte er über Mycrofts Männlichkeit zu streicheln, doch der hielt seine Hände fest.  
„Nicht!“, untersagte er es ihm und Greg drückte nun seine Hände auf dessen Hinterteil. Aber Mycroft tat nur wenige Augenblicke später das, was Greg bei ihm vorhatte. Zwischen heißen Küssen, strichen Holmes Hände fest über die Erektion Lestrades. Immer und immer wieder. Verführerisch und verlangend waren seine Handbewegungen und seine Küsse. Heiß der Atem an seinem Hals und feucht die Zungenspiele.  
Sowohl Mycroft als auch Greg keuchten und stöhnten mittlerweile sehnsüchtig und begierig. Doch plötzlich schob Mycroft Greg von sich.  
„Jetzt geh nach unten und hilf Mildred. Und wag es nicht, dich selbst zu berühren! Das tue nur ich. Ich allein!“   
Wie gelähmt und schwer atmend stand der Polizist da und sah Holmes aus dunklen Augen an. Holmes drehte ihn kurzerhand um und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus.

 

Mildred erwartete ihn schon, denn Greg sollte Gemüse schnippeln.   
Das Diplomatenpaar würde zum Tee kommen und ein ausgiebiges Abenddinner einnehmen. Unter Anleitung zerteilte Greg nun diverse Gemüsearten, schnitt sich dabei zweimal in den Fingern, denn solche Arbeiten tat er zu Hause nie.  
Mildred verzieh ihm aber seine Ungeschicktheit und fast war er dankbar, dass es nicht die alte, dicke Dame war, die er erwartet hatte. Die rothaarige Frau taute immer mehr auf und sprach mit ihm, als wäre er ein guter Freund. Greg mochte das, zumal er dringend Ablenkung brauchte. So langsam dämmerte ihm nämlich, wie ihn Mycroft bestrafte.   
Oh ja, es war auch eine Art der körperlichen Strafe. Da waren Greg die Schläge mit der flachen Hand fast lieber, da verfolgte ihn der Schmerz nicht so lange. Dass er sich ziemlich ungeschickt anstellte, lag auch daran, dass ihm nun langsam die wahre Bedeutung des Wochenendes zu Bewusstsein kam. Dummerweise entschlüpften seine Gedanken auch noch zusätzlich zu Mycroft. Es war schwer so nah bei ihm zu sein und doch nicht tun zu dürfen, was er wollte, weswegen er ja ursprünglich her gekommen war. Ein letztes Mal, was Greg?!

„Du und Mister Holmes … ist das ein Spiel zwischen euch?“, fragte nun die Köchin geradeheraus und lächelte Greg dabei vertrauenswürdig an.  
„Sieht es nach einem Spiel aus?“, erwiderte Greg nicht unfreundlich, aus gutem Grund. Denn er selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Spiel war und erhoffte sich vielleicht von Mildred eine Erkenntnis.  
„Ich kenne mich damit nicht so gut aus, Gregory. Aber Mister Holmes scheint mir ein einflussreicher und mächtiger Mann zu sein und vielleicht kann er seine Autorität selbst zu Hause nicht aus der Hand geben?“  
Greg sah ihr an, dass er darauf nicht antworten musste. Dafür erinnerte er sich an das Buch, was er nur zur Hälfte geschafft hatte. Wichtige Kriterien eines Dieners waren Diskretion und Höflichkeit.  
Deshalb antwortete er der jungen Frau auch sehr liebenswürdig, aber durchaus bestimmt:  
„Für Mister Holmes kann ich nicht sprechen, das steht mir nicht zu. Für mich ist es vermutlich kein Spiel. Zumindest fühlt es sich nicht so an. Offensichtlich habe ich noch viel zu lernen.“  
Da vibrierte sein Telefon. Mycroft wollte ein paar Früchte.


	37. Chapter 37

Mit dem Tablett, auf dem sich die verschiedensten Früchte türmten, klopfte Greg schließlich an Mycrofts Tür und trat nach seinem „herein“ ein.  
„Oh, sehr gut! Ich habe noch etwas für dich zu tun, bevor die Lehmanns kommen. Im Sakko habe ich im Innenfutter ein kleines Loch entdeckt. Das muss genäht werden. Meine Krawatte gefällt mir doch nicht. Ich möchte eine andere. Außerdem ist mir gerade ein Nagel eingerissen und muss gefeilt werden. Stell das Tablett dort ab und sieh nach einer anderen Krawatte!“, kommandierte Mycroft, hörte sich dabei aber fast fröhlich und gelöst an.

Wieder sah Lestrade in den Schrank der tausend Krawatten und stöhnte erneut. Als er tief Luft holte und seine Augen über die bunte Vielfalt schweifen ließ, hörte er Mycroft in den Raum kommen. Holmes trat dicht hinter ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr:  
„Ich verstehe deine Verwirrung. Aber deine erste Wahl war schon gut, nur habe ich leider eben einen Tintenfleck darauf gemacht. Vertraue deiner Intuition und such mir einen ebenso schöne, wie die Erste.“  
Greg erschauerte heftig, was am warmen Atem des Mannes lag, aber auch an dessen Händen, die sich um seine Hüften gelegt hatten und ihn sanft an sich drückten. Von seinem eigenen Verlangen völlig überrumpelt lehnte er sich an Mycroft und schloss die Augen, als der seinen Mund über seinen Hals schickte.  
„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich begehre. Du weißt, wie gern ich dich jetzt ausziehen würde, wie gern ich meine Hände über deine Haut wandern lassen würde. Du weißt, wie schwer es mir fällt, dass jetzt nicht zu tun und dich gleich wieder wegzuschicken, auch wenn ich meine Hände lieber …“  
Damit landeten Mycrofts Hände wie zufällig auf Lestrades Beule in der Hose. Der unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Stöhnen, indem er mühsam den Mund geschlossen hielt.  
„Am liebsten würde ich dich gleich hier auf dem Boden ficken.“, keuchte Mycroft in Gregs Ohr. Aber der Polizist täuschte sich, wenn er glaubte, unbeherrschte Gier in dessen Ton zu hören. Holmes besaß eine ausgezeichnete Disziplin, wenn es darauf ankam.  
„Allerdings solltest du jetzt besser die Krawatte heraus suchen, bevor …“ und seine Finger umgriffen durch den Stoff der Hose die harte Erektion des Mannes vor ihm.  
„Bitte …“, keuchte Greg heißer.  
„Bevor du dich hier vergisst.“  
Mit diesem warnenden Satz ließ Mycroft ihn ganz los und ging aus dem Raum.  
„Oh Gott … oh Gott …“, flüsterte Greg schwer atmend und sah blicklos in diesen verfluchten Schrank.  
Es dauerte viele Minuten, bis er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, eine rote Krawatte zu ergreifen, die seiner Meinung nach zum Anzug passte.

Mycroft, nickte mit überheblichem Blick gnädig und forderte, dass Greg sie ihm band. Dabei sah er ihm die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht. Sie waren sich sehr nah und er hätte sich wirklich nur wenige Zentimeter nach vorn beugen müssen, um ihn zu küssen. Mehrmals streiften ihn Gregs dunkelbraune Augen. Sie hatten einen ergeben Ausdruck. Meistens zumindest, denn das Gesicht des Polizisten zeigte durchaus auch eine Art Trotz. Sein Mund war verzogen und seine Zunge fuhr dauernd über die Lippen, denn scheinbar strengte es ihn an, ihm die Krawatte zu binden. Mycroft wusste, dass man das bei sich selbst meist ganz gut konnte, aber es bei einem anderen Mann schwer fallen würde.

Es war nicht so, dass Mycroft nicht erregt und angetan gewesen wäre, von Gregs Anblick und seinem Auftreten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Prinzipien, Ordnung und Kontrolle gehörten jedoch nicht nur zu seinem täglichen Leben, sondern waren auch Bestandteil seines Wesens. Selbstverständlich hätte er sich gerade mit Greg auf dem Boden vor dem Schrank am liebsten das Hirn heraus gevögelt. Es stattdessen aber nicht zu tun, war wichtig, notwendig und ausgesprochen reizvoll.  
Schließlich hatte es Lestrade geschafft einen einigermaßen ordentlichen Knoten hinzubekommen und sah Holmes nun fragend an.

„Mein Nagel! Die Feile liegt dort.“ Mycroft ging zum Bett und nahm sie vom Nachtischschrank und hielt sie Greg hin, während er sich aufs Bett setzte. Der Polizist tat nun, was er insgeheim erwartet hatte, er kniete sich vor ihn und begann vorsichtig an seinem eingerissenen Nagel zu feilen, bis der wieder glatt und ansehnlich war.  
„Sehr gut, Gregory!“, lobte er ihn ganz unvermittelt und dunkle, glänzenden Augen sahen ihn an. Das Lächeln auf Gregs Gesicht raubte Mycroft nun aber tatsächlich fast seine Beherrschung.  
„Die Jacke! Am besten setzt du dich an den Schreitisch, dort liegen Nähsachen.“, sagte er nun wieder recht kühl, eher um sich selbst zu disziplinieren.  
Der Politiker setzte sich mit seinen Unterlagen aufs Bett, während Lestrade mit Nadel und Faden kämpfte. Offensichtlich hatte er das noch nie gemacht und Mycroft verkniff sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen, während er dem Polizisten zusah. Greg sah immer wieder zu ihm und Mycroft hob nur auffordernd die Brauen.  
„Au.“, hört er plötzlich einen Ausruf.  
Mycroft sprang auf. Es war eine spontane Situation.  
„Was ist? Gestochen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Zeig her!“ Er kniete sich vor Gregs Stuhl und sah den dicken, roten Blutstropfen auf dem Zeigefinger. Ohne zu Zögern nahm er Gregs Finger in den Mund, leckte dessen Blut ab und begegnete den warmen braunen Augen des Polizisten.  
Lestrades Mund stand ein wenig offen und er sah fassungslos aus. Ja, auch das war Mycroft. Fürsorglich, besorgt, liebevoll, zärtlich und liebend.  
„Ich hole dir ein Pflaster.“  
Aus dem Bad holte er alles was er brauchte und versorgte dann Gregs Wunde. Nach vielen verzweifelten Minuten, zumindest für Lestrade, war der kleine Riss in der Jacke genäht. Es sah nicht sehr ordentlich oder professionell aus, aber darum ging es nicht. Es ging darum, was Greg bereit war zu tun, für seine Liebe.

Mycroft war höchst zufrieden und schickte ihn wieder in die Küche.


	38. Chapter 38

Pünktlich zum Tee hielt ein Auto vor dem Haus. Der Polizist würde das Servieren übernehmen und ihm war schlecht vor Aufregung. Mildred, die eigentlich nichts damit zu tun hatte, hatte ihm liebenswürdigerweise versprochen ihm zu helfen. Greg hätte sie dafür am liebsten umarmt. In den wenigen freien Minuten hatte er in dem Diener-Knigge gelesen und sich versucht alles einzuprägen. Aber schon beim Decken der Tafel wäre er ohne das Buch nicht weit gekommen. Und selbst so, musste er schon dauernd die junge Frau fragen. Die schien ihn zu mögen und Greg dankte Gott dafür, ihm diesen Engel geschickt zu haben.  
Nach einer qualvollen Stunde war der Tisch gedeckt und er selbst so verschwitzt und mit seinen Nerven am Ende, dass er sich sehr gern einfach nur unter die Dusche gestellt hätte. Aber erst, wenn er irgendwann in seinem Klappbett lag, dann war der Tag vorbei.

Mycroft kam die Treppe hinunter, um die Leute zu begrüßen. Sie schienen eine Art Freunde zu sein, denn es fehlte die steife Atmosphäre. Wie gut Holmes die Menschen tatsächlich kannte, wusste Lestrade aber nicht.  
Die Frau war recht klein, hatte aber ein gütiges Gesicht und strahlend, blaue Augen. Der Mann war ziemlich groß, fast größer als Mycroft, und hatte ein strenges Aussehen. Dicke, wuchtige Augenbrauen wölbten sich über dunkle, scharfe Augen. Seine Haare waren noch recht dunkel und die Nase glich ein wenig der des Gastgebers. Spitz und lang.  
Lestrade stand nur unsichtbar in der Küchentür und hörte auf die höflichen Worte die gewechselt wurden. Schließlich betrat ein junger Mann, der eine gute Mischung aus Mutter und Vater war, das Haus.  
„Musstest du unbedingt noch eine Zigarette rauchen?“, sagte der Vater zum Sohn, beherrscht aber durchaus streng.  
Der Sohn, auch recht groß, hatte die blauen Augen der Mutter und die dunklen Haar und vor allem die Augenbrauen des Vaters.   
Wirklich hübsch, dachte Greg spontan an Anlehnung an Mycrofts Aussagen. Und verdammt jung. Er war sicher erst Anfang 20, wenn überhaupt schon eine 2 vor dem Alter stand.  
„Aber das macht doch nichts, nicht wahr, André?!“, sagte Mycroft großzügig und führte seine Gäste in den Salon.  
„Tee! Gregory!“, rief er im Vorbeilaufen in die Küche.

„Ganz ruhig, Greg. Du bist weiß wie eine Wand. Versuch dich zu entspannen. Mister Holmes wird dich nicht köpfen, wenn du den Tee verschüttest.“, versuchte Mildred ihn aufzumuntern, als sie ihm das fertige Tablett in die Hand drückte.  
„Oh doch, das wird er!“ … oder andere Dinge tun, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, fügte Greg in Gedanken lautlos an und holte mehrmals tief Luft.  
Das Servieren verlief natürlich nicht perfekt, aber die größeren Pannen blieben aus. Was Greg am meisten verwirrte, waren allerdings nicht unbedingt Mycrofts Blicke, auch nicht die, des Diplomatenpaares, sondern die des Sohnes.  
Es war ein frecher Lümmel, das sah Lestrade sofort. Einer, der scheinbar immer bekam was er wollte. Wenn sich Greg nicht allzu sehr irrte, sah der dreiste Kerl ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die eindeutig war. Aber was wusste er schon?  
Er sollte Mycroft in einer stillen Minute danach fragen. Wie schnell sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab, hätte Greg nicht ahnen können.

Als André ihm erneut die Teetasse hin hielt, damit er auffüllen konnte, sah Greg genau, wie der junge Kerl den Tee ganz absichtlich verschüttete.  
„Oh …“, sagte er mit gespielt überraschtem Ton und sah den dunklen Fleck auf seinem Knie an.  
„Tut …tut mir leid!“, stotterte der Polizist und wusste nicht genau, ob er wütend oder beschämt sein soll.  
„Hol einen Lappen Gregory!“, hörte er sofort Mycrofts scharfe Stimme. Hastig verließ er den Raum und hörte direkt hinter sich die Schritte Holmes.  
„Warte!“, grob packte er den Polizisten am Arm.  
„Du musst aufmerksamer sein! Greg!“ Die eisblauen Augen bohrten sich in seine und ließen ihn frösteln.  
„Aber … er bringt mich absichtlich durcheinander. Mycroft, ist er …? Er starrt mich an, auf so merkwürdige …“  
„Sei still!“, zischte Mycroft nun streng.  
„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Du holst jetzt einen Lappen und tupfst ihn trocken, so gut es geht. Dann bietest du ihm an, seine Hose zu waschen und zu bügeln und es ist mir egal, was er ist, oder ob er dir schöne Augen macht. Du musst tun, was ich dir gesagt habe! Und zwar sorgsam, aufmerksam und vor allem höflich! Ist das klar!“.  
Mycroft löste den Griff seiner Hand um Gregs Oberarm und der rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle.  
„Ja, Mister Holmes!“, zu anderen Worten war er einfach nicht fähig, denn noch nie hatte Mycroft auf so dominante Art und Weise zu ihm gesprochen.   
„Und Greg ….“  
Wieder bohrten die blauen Augen in seine braunen.  
„Dafür werde ich dich bestrafen und damit meine ich nicht, dass ich dir einen blase ….“ Das letzte Wort zischte er dem Polizisten ins Ohr.  
Ohne Lestrades Antwort abzuwarten drehte er sich um und ging wieder in den Salon.

Greg kam mit einem sauberen Tuch wieder und kniete sich neben den jungen Mann, der er ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Behutsam und unsicher begann er am nassen Fleck zu tupfen.  
„Ich kann auch versuchen den Fleck heraus zu waschen und würde die Hose dann trocken bügeln?“, bot er dann an und achtete sorgsam darauf, dass sich sein Ton nicht so widerwillig anhört, wie er sich fühlte. Weder traute er sich dabei Mycroft, noch überhaupt jemanden anzusehen.  
„Na klar. Machen wir!“, sagte André und sprang auf, wobei er fast wieder seine Teetasse vom Tisch riss.  
Hilflos und ratlos sah Greg zu Mycroft als er mit dem Sohn aus dem Raum ging. Doch der war schon in ein Gespräch mit dem Ehepaar verwickelt und beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter.  
Inzwischen argwöhnte Greg allerdings, dass Mycroft nicht ganz so unwissend über den Sohn sein musste, wie er vorgab. War es eine Versuchung, der er Greg aussetzen wollte? So eine Taktik würde zu ihm passen.


	39. Chapter 39

Mildred übernahm netterweise den Rest der Teezeremonie, während Greg mit dem jungen Mann im Schlepptau in den Haushaltsraum ging.  
„Ich bräuchte … „ Ein unwillkürliches Räuspern kam aus seiner Kehle.  
„Die Hose!“  
„Aber sicher! Bist du wirklich Mycrofts Diener?“, fragte ihn André und Greg war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frage wirklich so arglos war, wie sie bei ihm ankam. Dazu schlüpfte der junge Mann auch viel zu eilig aus seinen Beinkleidern und reichte sie Greg. Er trug eine interessante Unterhose, eine, die Lestrade niemals anziehen würde. Aber er war auch keine 20 mehr. Die Unterhose hatte ein kräftiges Blau und die Ränder waren weiß abgesetzt. Wohl lagen Gregs Augen einen Moment zu lange auf diesem Körperteil, denn er begegnete beim Aufschauen wieder dem verschlagenen Lächeln des Sohns.  
„Ich bin … sein Diener. Ja.“  
Erst wollte Greg sagen, dass es nur für das Wochenende ist und er sonst ein Polizist in gehobener Position ist, unterließ es jedoch. Sein Stolz, Mycrofts freiwilliger Lakai zu sein, wurde plötzlich so unerträglich groß, dass er den Jungen hochmütig ansah, und sich dabei wie der diskrete und treue Diener seines Herren vorkam, von denen er im Buch gelesen hatte.

„Setzt dich dahin, es wird ein paar Momente dauern. Ich muss den Tee erst heraus waschen, dann bügele ich das Hosenbein.“  
„Aber ihr spielt doch wohl eher ein sexuelles Spiel oder? Versohlt dir Mister Holmes den Hintern heute Abend?“  
Fast hätte Greg gelacht, einmal über die weiteren dreisten Fragen aber auch darüber, wie recht der Junge hatte. Einen kurzen Moment bedauerte es Greg nicht in dieser freizügigen Zeit noch mal zwanzig zu sein. Heutzutage schockte doch niemanden mehr etwas. Weder SM-Spiele, Homosexualität und wer weiß was sonst noch alles.  
„Es ist kein …. Ja, wenn du es wissen willst, er versohlt mir tatsächlich den Hintern und weißt du, was er dann macht? Er schiebt mir seinen Schwanz rein.“  
Greg hatte gehofft, den Jungen zu schocken und zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch er hatte sich in der Abgebrühtheit der Jugend von heute gründlich geirrt.

André grinste immer noch völlig unbeeindruckt sein unheilvolles Lächeln und stand dann auf.   
Lestrade stand an dem Waschbecken und hatte das Hosenbein mit warmem Wasser befeuchtet. Jetzt rubbelte er vorsichtig mit Schwamm und ein wenig Gallseife am Fleck herum.  
„Na dann weißt du doch, wie das geht.“, sagte André und trat hinter ihn. Auch wenn sich Greg mit aller Macht dagegen sträubte, so war es doch reizvoll den attraktiven Körper hinter sich zu spüren. Aber er drehte sich nicht herum. Gerade als er eine Hand des Jungen an seinem Hinterteil spürte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mildred – Gott segne sie – schaute herein.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Gregory?“  
„Ich … ich muss noch … bügeln.“  
Mit Mühe fand er die nötigen Worte. Außerdem befürchtete er, dass sein Gesicht glühte. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.  
Mildred, ganz tatkräftig, stellte das Bügelbrett auf und steckte das Bügeleisen ein.  
„Ich werde mich jetzt um das Dinner kümmern. Beeil dich ein wenig, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“  
Mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf den jungen Deutschen verließ Mildred die beiden Männer.  
Ohne André zu beachten, machte sich der Polizist nun daran die Hose trocken und wieder in Form zu bügeln. Der junge Mann, durch Mildreds Erscheinen nun doch ein wenig aus seinem coolen Gleichgewicht gebracht, hatte sich wieder gesetzt und sah Greg mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zu, den der Polizist nicht deuten konnte.  
Still, aufmerksam und mit der Zunge zwischen den Lippen bügelte Lestrade nun die Hose. Er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen, sie zu ruinieren.

„Wann hattest du dein Outing?“, fragte der Junge nun wieder plötzlich und Greg musste ganz unerwartet lachen.  
„Oh, tut mir leid.“, sagte er schnell, als er in das verletzte Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah. Es war das erste Mal, dass dessen Gesicht offen und ehrlich war. Nun ja, jetzt wieder abweisend und bockig.  
„Entschuldige bitte.“, sagte Greg noch einmal schnell, denn auf keinen Fall wollte er Ärger, schon gar nicht mit den Eltern des Jungen und erst recht nicht mit Mycroft. Oh je, da fiel ihm die Strafe ein, die er noch zu erwarten hatte. Eine eklatante Mischung aus Aufregung, Furcht und Sehnsucht machte sich plötzlich unaufhaltsam in ihm breit.  
„Gar nicht, André.“, beantwortete Lestrade nun die Frage des Mannes und sah das erstaunte Gesicht.  
„Aber Mister Holmes und du … ihr…“ André schob die eindrucksvollen Brauen zusammen und Greg sah in dessen Gesicht, dass er versuchte das Puzzle zu lösen.  
„Was ist mit uns?“ So einfach wollte sich Greg von einem Milchbubi nicht hinters Licht führen lassen.  
„Fickt ihr nur? Heimlich?“ Der junge Mann kannte wirklich keine Scham und ein wenig fühlte sich Lestrade an Sherlock erinnert.  
Nein, wir lieben uns. Beantwortete Greg die Frage still für sich, ohne etwas laut zu sagen. Seine eigene Feststellung erstaunte ihn und machte ihn ganz unerwartet glücklich. Es war doch so einfach.  
„Du bist zu neugierig.“ Lestrade lächelte, als er den Satz zu André sagte. Der sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, der alle Alarmglocken in Greg zum Klingen brachte.

Endlich war die Hose trocken und sah fast aus wie vorher, bis auf die schräge Falte, die Greg aus Versehen hinein gebügelt hatte. André zog sie trotzdem kommentarlos an. Und wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Mycroft sah hinein.  
„Ich wollte euch die Zimmer zeigen, André. Greg, Mildred erwartet dich in der Küche.“  
„Zu Befehl erlauchte Hoheit, Herrscher aller Männer …“, entgegnete der Polizist, lange nachdem Mycroft die Tür hinter André und sich geschlossen hatte.


	40. Chapter 40

Gregory Lestrade kam noch einmal richtig ins Schwitzen, als er nun der Köchin helfen musste. Zum Nachdenken hatte er dabei keine Zeit. Bis zum Dinner war es noch etwa eine Stunde und die Gäste waren nun in ihren Zimmern, um sich umzuziehen und frisch zu machen.   
Mildred brauchte ihn gerade nicht und so ging Greg vor die Tür. Er brauchte Luft, Abkühlung und ein paar Momente, in denen er nichts tun musste. Kurz ärgerte er sich wieder, dass er nicht mehr rauchte. Auf einmal erschien André neben ihm.  
Greg sagte nichts, denn er wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Stattdessen beantwortete er sogar das Lächeln des Jungen, obwohl er dabei immer noch ziemlich hinterlistig aussah.  
„Möchtest du eine?“ André hielt ihm die Zigarettenpackung hin und Greg nahm eine. Es war ein außergewöhnlicher Tag und da durfte er auch etwas tun, was er sonst nicht tat.  
André gab ihm Feuer und bohrte seine blauen, intensiven Augen in Gregs Blick. Der sah irritiert weg und bedankte sich. Nach ein paar tiefen Zügen, wunderte er sich, warum der junge Mann nicht mit ihm sprach. Irgendwie machte ihn das nervöser, als wenn er ihn schon wieder gefragt hätte, was er und Mycroft taten.  
Ein wenig fragend sah er zu ihm, doch André schmunzelte nur. Greg zuckte ein wenig die Schultern und stellte fest, dass ihm die Zigarette gar nicht mehr schmeckte.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und die Finger bohrten sich fest in sein Fleisch.  
„Gregory! Nach oben!“  
Mycrofts Stimme war nachdrücklich und so hart, dass Lestrade wusste, wie ernst es Holmes meinte. Schnell trat er die halb gerauchte Zigarette vor der Tür aus, befand, dass es unschön war und rannte wieder zurück, um die Überreste aufzuheben und in den Müllcontainer zu werfen.  
Der Politiker war nach oben gegangen, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Er würde dort auf ihn warten, um … um was?  
Sein Atem ging aufgeregt und ein ungutes Gefühl hatte sich in seinen Eingeweiden eingenistet. Obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann ihn liebte und niemals vorsätzlich verletzten würde, war dessen Autorität so über alle Maßen erhaben, dass Greg dem einfach nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Er nahm ihm nicht nur dieses dominante Verhalten ab, er spürte, dass es ernster nicht sein konnte.  
Ja, er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem, was jetzt geschehen würde. Sich selbst verstand er dabei nicht, denn die ganze Sache war einfach zu bizarr und unwirklich.  
Aber wer auch immer Greg sonst war, was auch immer er in seinem Leben erreicht oder versaut hatte. Der Mann, der nun die Treppe nach oben ging, um seine Bestrafung zu empfangen, war ein Nichts. Wobei das noch nicht mal negativ war, wie Lestrade sehr gut spürte.   
In gewisser Weise war er rein und bereit für alles was Mycroft wollte. Bereit, sich in dessen Hände zu begeben, bereit ihm zu vertrauen.   
Bereit für Mycroft Holmes?

Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür.  
„Komm rein, Gregory!“ Mycrofts Stimme klang kalt und gelassen, das hatte Greg durchaus erwartet. Was er aber nicht erwartet hatte, war die Reitgerte in dessen Hand.  
„Ähm, ist das … gehört die Sherlock?“, fragte Lestrade mit dünner Stimme, denn er glaubte, den jüngeren Holmes schon damit gesehen zu haben.  
„Nein, jeder in unserer Familie bekommt eine zum 18. Geburtstag!“, entgegnete Holmes und verzog dabei keine Miene, sah Lestrade nur weiterhin unentwegt an, wobei die Gerte leicht in seine linke Hand klopfte.  
Erst allmählich verstand der Polizist, dass Mycroft einen Scherz gemacht hatte, lachen konnte er aber nicht darüber. Dass Holmes ihn mit seiner Hand schlug, ja, das war okay. Lestrade wusste die Körperkraft seines Gegenübers ziemlich gut einzuschätzen. Da gab es nichts, was ihm Angst machte.  
Eine Gerte verlangte aber eine andere Physik und die Schmerzen konnten um einiges erheblicher sein.

„Das … tust du nicht.“, flüsterte Greg nun heißer und ungläubig auf die Peitsche starrend.  
„Du hast eben vor dem Haus geraucht, mit unserem Gast, Gregory! Dafür sollte ich dich schon windelweich schlagen. Außerdem verhältst du dich den Gästen gegenüber nicht mit dem gebührlichen Respekt.“  
„Aber dieser Kerl provoziert mich und ….“  
„Das ist mir egal. Du musst da drüber stehen. Deine Unbeherrschtheit gegenüber dem Lebensmittellieferant ist ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste. So ein Verhalten ist nicht akzeptabel für mich. Es schadet meinem Ansehen. Um es deutlich zu sagen: du schadest damit meinem Ruf!“  
Deine Ungeschicktheit ist der nächste Punkt. Gleich wirst du das Essen servieren müssen und ich bin ehrlich: ich denke sehr ungern daran. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest dich ein wenig mehr anstrengen.“  
„Aber ich …. Das tue ich! Mycroft!“  
Jetzt geschah etwas, was Greg eigentlich nicht mehr steuern konnte. Er war in einer Art Kampfmodus, indem er keine Einsicht und Vernunft mehr kannte. Es reagierten eigentlich nur noch seine Instinkte und die fühlten sich angegriffen, herausgefordert und gereizt. Er empfand Mycrofts Aussagen als ungerecht und falsch. Die Demütigung machte ihn wütend und trotzig verschränkte er nun die Arme vor seiner Brust. Das war sein ganz normaler, jahrelang trainierter Abwehrmechanismus, den ein Polizist haben sollte.

Mycroft hob das Kinn und fühlte sich derart brüskiert, dass er fast gelächelt hätte. Das war gerade eine Situation, die er sich in den heimlichsten Träumen wünschte, einen widerspenstigen DI, den er zähmen musste. Ein Polizist, der seine ganz Autorität und Macht herausforderte. Gab es etwas Schöneres?  
Der Zeitdruck dabei, war der Zucker im Kuchen. Sie hatten nur noch etwa 40 Minuten, um sich zu einigen, denn dann wäre das Abendessen und jeder müsste tun, was er tun musste.


	41. Chapter 41

Mycroft Holmes stand erwartungsvoll im Raum. Er musste und wollte nichts mehr sagen, denn Greg wusste genau, was passieren sollte. Wenn er anfangen würde, sich auszuziehen, würde Mycroft weicher werden, ihm sagen, was er tun soll, wie er sich hinlegen soll und das alles schnell vorbei sein würde. Aber das tat der Polizist nicht.   
Noch nicht, Holmes war jedoch guter Dinge.

Lestrade stand immer noch trotzig an der Tür und starrte Holmes aus dunklen Augen an.  
„Es tut mir leid, wegen dem Rauchen. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen.“, sagte er schließlich recht zerknirscht, gab seine starrköpfige Haltung aber noch nicht auf.  
„So ist es.“, bestätigte Holmes einfach nur herablassend und ließ die Gerte weiter in seine Hand klopfen.  
Seine Eisaugen waren weiterhin in Gregs warmes Braun gebohrt, ein Nachgeben gab es nicht für ihn.  
„Für meine Ungeschicktheit kann ich nichts und …“  
„Doch, dafür kannst du etwas. Denn wenn du deine Gedanken zusammennehmen würdest, dich konzentrieren würdest, dann würden solche Ungeschicke nicht passieren.“  
„Aber dieser André, er ….!“  
„Sei still!“, befahl ihm Mycroft und trat mit zwei schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu.  
Aus erschrockenen Augen sah Greg ihn an und wich doch tatsächlich einen halben Schritt zurück, wobei er die Trotzhaltung aufgab.  
„Ich weiß, dass er mit dir flirtet. Ich hab es gesehen. Nur … sei einfach still. Erwähne es nicht! Du musst lernen damit umzugehen, lernen die Contenance zu wahren. Wie alt bist du? 15? Ich verstehe sehr gut, wie schwer das alles für dich ist …“  
Mycrofts Stimme war immer weicher geworden und klang nun fast liebevoll, ja zärtlich.  
„Dieser Test …. Meine Aufgabe und Forderung, sie verlangen dir viel ab. Aber glaube mir, es ist auch für mich nicht einfach. Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass wir beide daraus gestärkt hervor gehen. Ich wünsche mir, dass sich meine Erwartungen erfüllen. Und ich wünsche mir, dass du dir über Dinge klar wirst, die du bisher nicht wahrhaben wolltest.“  
„Mycroft, ich tue was ich kann.“, sagte Greg schwach und meinte es auch so.  
„Das weiß ich.“ Sanft legte Holmes seine Hand auf Gregs Wange und hätte ihn fast geküsst.  
„Aber Regeln, sind Regeln.“  
Die Reitgerte stand als Richter zwischen ihnen und Lestrade seufzte, ergeben und einsichtig.

Mycroft hatte Recht mit den Regeln, denn ohne die würde es nicht funktionieren. Dieser Mann brauchte seine Ordnung zum Leben wie die Luft zum Atmen. Das verstand Greg nun und zog sich seinen Frack aus.   
Der Politiker, sofort milde gestimmt, hielt seine Hände fest.  
„Nicht der Rücken, Greg!“ Er sah den Polizisten schlucken und dann begann der mit kalten Händen seine Hose zu öffnen. Dabei war er sich so sehr bewusst, dass er nun Gregorys Belastbarkeitsgrenze eventuell überschritt, dass er innerlich aufgeregt war, wie ein Kind.  
Umso aufmerksamer sah er ihn an, achtete auf seine Gestik und Mimik, um zu erkennen, was möglich war.  
„Du weißt, was du sagen musst, wenn es dir zu viel wird?“, flüsterte er schließlich, als der grauhaarige Mann mit runtergelassenen Hosen vor ihm stand. Lieber wollte sich Holmes noch einmal versichern, als Vertrauen zu zerstören, was ihm lieb und teuer geworden war.  
Greg nickte still und in seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen sah er etwas, was ihn zutiefst beglückte. In diesem Moment schenkte ihm dieser Mann quasi sein Ich, gab sich auf, um ihm ganz nah zu sein.  
Ein Klos der Rührung saß in seinem Hals, als er Greg zum Bett schob, auf dass er sich bäuchlings legen musste. Mycroft fühlte die Perfektion des einzigartigen Augenblicks bis in jede Haarwurzel.

Er wollte Greg nicht verletzen und das wusste der Polizist auch.  
Er wollte ihn nicht züchtigen, um seinen Willen zu brechen, auch das wusste der.   
Er wollte ihn nicht unnötigen demütigen oder erniedrigen, das würde Greg fühlen.  
Es war Mycrofts Art seine tiefste Zuneigung zu zeigen. Es war seine Art Gregs Vertrauen zu behandeln, als hätte er teuerstes Kristall in der Hand. Es war Mycrofts Art eine Ordnung zu schaffen, in der er sein konnte, was er schon immer war. Nie würde er anders sein können. Und tief in seinem Innersten wusste er genau, dass Gregory Lestrade scheinbar der erste und vielleicht auch der Einzige Mann war, der dies instinktiv begriff und verstehen wollte.

Es waren sieben Schläge, die Gregs bleichem Hinterteil eine hübsche Musterung beibrachten. Der Polizist biss die Zähne zusammen, konnte aber nichts gegen die Schmerzlaute machen, die ihm doch entschlüpften. Das allein war es aber nicht. Auf eine skurrile Weise erregten ihn die Hiebe sogar sexuell. Was jetzt nicht unbedingt am Schmerz lag, sondern an dem, der schlug.  
Greg wagte nicht, Mycroft während der Züchtigung anzusehen. Er hörte von ihm kein Wort und kein Geräusch, bis auf das Zischen der Gerte und das Klatschen auf seine Haut. Greg wusste nicht, inwieweit Holmes die Schläge befriedigten oder reizten.   
Der Schmerz war nicht ohne, aber auszuhalten. Offenbar schlug Holmes auch nicht mit voller Kraft. Trotzdem brannten und schmerzten die Striemen, als Mycroft aufhörte.  
„Bleib so liegen!“, befahl er Greg. Doch der kannte den Politiker inzwischen so gut, um zu wissen, dass der ihn nun behandeln würde.   
So war es auch. Fürsorglich tupfte Mycroft nun die wunden Stellen an Gregs Hinterteil mit Jod ab. Das tat im Grunde mehr weh, als die Schläge vorher. So entkamen Greg auch einige Schmerzlaute und Mycroft antwortete:  
„Ssssscht …sssscht, Greg. Ist gleich vorbei.“ Er sprach wie zu einem Kind und Greg kam sich auch sofort wie eins vor.  
„Bleib noch ein paar Momente liegen, bis es eingetrocknet ist.“  
Er legte sich neben den Polizisten und sah ihn mit weichen Augen an.  
„Du warst sehr tapfer. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast deine Lektion gelernt, nehme ich an?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete Greg und bekam ein Lächeln und einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Jetzt steh vorsichtig auf ich möchte dich anziehen. Du solltest dich heute nicht mehr irgendwo hinsetzen.“  
Vorsichtig und sehr behutsam zog Mycroft nun dem stehenden Mann die Unterhose und die Hose hoch. Dann richtete er dessen Frack und die Fliege.  
„Moment noch.“ Er verschwand im Bad und kam mit einem Kamm wieder.  
Letztlich kämmte er seinem Geliebten noch die Haare, so dass er ordentlicher aussah, als vorher.  
„Bis gleich zum Dinner.“  
Mit zufriedenem Gesicht schob er Greg sanft aus dem Raum.


	42. Chapter 42

Minuten später bebte Mycroft immer noch, verbot es sich jedoch aufs Strengste sich zu erleichtern. Die restliche Zeit bis zum Dinner stand er am Fenster und sah hinaus, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet und er verglich, kalkulierte, erfasste, bewertete und bedachte. Zu einem wirklichen Ergebnis kam er nicht und so gab er es schließlich auf.  
Als er das tat, begann etwas Neues. Er fühlte und staunte.

Beim Servieren des Dinners half Mildred Greg und so lief alles einigermaßen glatt. Mister Lehmann sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an und der Polizist vergab ihm seine Frage, ob es sein erster Tag war.  
„Gewissermaßen.“, antwortete er knapp und höflich und Mycroft half ihm.  
„Es ist sein erster Tag. Er ist praktisch neu bei mir!“  
„Hat man denn in England nun wieder Diener? Das wusste ich gar nicht.“, flüsterte der grimmig aussehende Mann und fing sich scheinbar einen Tritt seiner Frau unter dem Tisch ein, denn erstaunt sah er zu ihr.  
Mycroft schenkte Lestrade einen schnellen, amüsierten Blick und der Polizist ging besser nach draußen, um sich nicht mit seinem breiten Grinsen zu verraten.  
Frau Lehmann war sehr nett und bedankte sich bei ihm für jedes „Wein-Nachschenken“. Ihr Lächeln war nach wie vor gütig und ehrlich. Und Greg gingen merkwürdige Gedanken durch den Kopf, wie: Jeder mächtige, harte Mann braucht wohl auch einen Menschen, der ihm etwas entgegensetzt und erweicht. War er das für Mycroft?  
André allerdings, hatte sein hinterhältiges, aber attraktives Lächeln nicht verloren, sowie Greg sein mulmiges Gefühl deswegen nicht verlor.

Greg war unheimlich stolz auf sich, als sich das Dinner dem Ende neigte. Er hatte nichts verschüttet, nichts umgestoßen, keinen Gast bekleckert, war höflich und hatte hoffentlich eine entsprechende Figur abgegeben. Nun würde Mycroft mit seinen Gästen in den Salon gehen und Greg würde den Tisch abräumen.  
„Na, froh, dass alles vorbei ist?“, empfing ihn Mildred, als er die erste Fuhre dreckiges Geschirr in die Küche trug. Mildred war schon 3 Stunden länger da, um ihm zu helfen und er wünschte sich sehr, dass Mycroft sie dafür belohnen würde. Das würde er, war sich Greg eigentlich sicher.

Als er in den Speiseraum lief, kam ihm Mycroft entgegen. Seiner Miene war nichts anzusehen, sie war undurchschaubar wie zu kältesten Zeiten.  
Lestrade blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und überlegte verzweifelt, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Wenn ich dich später am Abend anrufe, ich weiß noch nicht wann, kommst du nach oben und hilfst mir beim Ausziehen.“  
Mycrofts Ton war gelassen, kühl wie Seidenlaken, aber nicht verletzend. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten erst unentschlossen, dann lächelte er doch.  
„Du hast mir gefallen.“, sagte er dann zu Greg und der verneigte sich leicht aus einem Impuls heraus, wobei er die eine Hand vorschriftsmäßig vor den Bauch hielt und die andere hinter den Rücken.  
Als er mit weiterem Geschirr kam, sah er Mildred herum hüpfen, wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
„1000 Pfund extra!! Gregory! Wahnsinn! Mein nächster Thailandurlaub! Ich danke dir und natürlich Mister Holmes, die Großzügigkeit in Person!“  
Wie recht sie doch hatte, dachte der Polizist liebevoll und strauchelte ein wenig, als ihn die rothaarige Frau euphorisch umarmte.  
„Ich danke dir auch für deine Hilfe, Mildred.“, erwiderte Lestrade ganz schlicht, denn ein ganz neues Gefühl der Demut hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht.

Nachdem die Küche sauber war, Mildred verabschiedet war und Mycroft ihn erst einmal entlassen hatte, um in Ruhe mit seinen Gästen zu plauschen, ging Greg in seine kleine Kammer.  
Er war total müde. doch als er sich unbedacht auf das Klappbett fallen ließ, wäre er am liebsten jäh wieder aufgesprungen. Stattdessen rollte er sich nur unter Schmerzen auf die Seite und stöhnte in die kratzige Decke:  
„Verdammt …“  
Ohne noch im Buch zu lesen, wie er eigentlich vorhatte, schlief er sofort ein und erwachte erst wieder, als das Handy in seiner Tasche vibrierte.  
„Kommst du!“, hörte er Mycrofts Forderung.  
„Bin unterwegs, Mister Holmes.“, nuschelte Gregory verschlafen zurück.

„Hilf mir einfach nur beim Ausziehen, dann kannst du weiterschlafen!“  
Holmes Ton war gütig und weich. Offenbar war die Lektion zu Ende.  
„Aber ich habe noch gar nicht gesch …“  
„Gregory, erinnere dich bitte daran, wer ich bin! Du hast das Muster der Decke an deiner Wange.“ Nun klang Mycroft doch recht hochmütig und gereizt.  
Lestrade, viel zu müde um zu widersprechen, half Mycroft aus seiner Weste und lockerte ihm die Krawatte, bevor er sie über den Kopf zog. Als seine Finger das Hemd aufknöpften, verspürte er trotz seiner Erschöpfung das heiße Brennen im Unterleib. Die Situation war einfach viel zu erotisch, als dass er sie ignorieren konnte. Verkrampft schluckte er seine Erregung herunter, wagte es aber auch nicht Mycroft ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Denn Rest schaffe ich allein.“ Merkwürdigerweise klang die Stimme des Politikers so rau, wie sich Gregs Hinterteil anfühlte, wenn die Hose an den Wunden rieb.  
Noch einen Moment blieb er stehen, weil er törichterweise auf etwas hoffte, das Holmes von vornherein ausgeschlossen hatte.  
Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und es entspann sich ein merkwürdiger Kampf. Er wurde nackt ausgetragen.  
Letztlich sah der Polizist eingeschüchtert zur Seite und Mycroft sagte mit fester Stimme:  
„Gute Nacht, Gregory.“  
„Gute Nacht Mister Holmes.“, antwortete der artig, verließ aber mit einem kribbligen und sehr unzufriedenen Gefühl das Zimmer.


	43. Chapter 43

Die Decke kratzte immer noch auf seinen nackten Waden und seinen Armen, doch Greg war das inzwischen egal. Zwei Seiten des Buches hatte er tatsächlich noch geschafft, mehr nicht. Jetzt dachte er noch kurz an das Frühstück, welches er komplett allein bewältigen musste.   
Die Lehmanns würden danach abreisen. Und dann? 

Ein Gedanken an ein Danach fiel ihm extrem schwer. Das erste Mal seit vielen Stunden dachte Greg an Anna und an das Gespräch, das er mit ihr führen musste. Es machte ihn wieder ein wenig wach und verursachte ihm leichte Übelkeit. Er dachte aber nicht nur an seine Frau, der er erklären musste, was er war und dass er zukünftig lieber mit einem Mann zusammen sein wollte. Das alles würde schon schwer genug werden.

Seine Gedankenspiele drehten sich in erster Linie um eine Zukunft mit Mycroft Holmes. Aber trotz der letzten Stunden und der Wochen vorher, in denen sie sich trafen, bekam er kein klares Bild davon. Nur eine einzige Erkenntnis leuchtete rot in seinem Verstand.   
Würde er mit Holmes zusammen sein, würde es immer nur dieser Mann sein, der das Sagen hatte. Könnte Greg damit leben sich ihm unterzuordnen?   
Mycroft hatte sich als gerecht und durchaus offen gezeigt. Er war kein herrschsüchtiger Choleriker. Schon aber ein Mann der Autorität und er sah sich als Wächter einer gewissen Ordnung. Letztlich war er aber nur darum besorgt, dass sein eigenes inneres System nicht zusammenbrach, dass ihn aufrecht erhielt und zu dem einflussreichen Mann machte, der er war.  
Das hatte Lestrade inzwischen verstanden. Es machte Mycroft Holmes liebenswürdig und auch auf eine so skurrile Art hilflos und abhängig, dass Gregory, kurz bevor er einschlief kapierte, dass er allein es war, der diesen mächtigen Mann tatsächlich in der Hand hatte.   
Wie Mycroft so schön gesagt hatte, nur beide Seiten machen den Kreis vollkommen. Es gab Gerechtigkeit im System, in jeder Anordnung. Man musste sie nur erkennen. Das hatte Gregory Lestrade.  
Verrückte Welt, dachte er, als er schmunzelnd einschlief.

 

So tief war der Schlaf des Polizisten, dass er nicht merkte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und der junge André in den Raum schlüpfte. Er spürte nicht, wie der sich vor sein Klappbett kniete und ihn betrachtete. Er hatte die Tür einen kleinen Spalt offen gelassen, damit das Licht der Flurbeleuchtung einen zarten Schein in den Raum schickten konnte.  
Man sah André seine Unentschlossenheit an. Hätte aber auch die Rücksichtslosigkeit, kombiniert mit der Neugier und Anstandslosigkeit der Jugend sehen können.  
Schließlich schob er seine Hand unter die Decke. Der DI lag aus guten Gründen auf dem Bauch und schnarchte leise. Andrés Hand hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel. Als er es erreichte, wobei sein Atem schneller ging, so aufgeregt war er, blinzelte er nervös, halb erschrocken über sich selbst, halb erregt.

Damit, dass ihn der Polizist schlagen würde, hatte er nun aber nicht gerechnet.   
Der Schmerz hatte Greg geweckt und aus dem Affekt heraus schlug er nach dem jungen Mann, der vor seinem Bett kniete. Es war ein fester Schlag und André fiel polternd nach hinten.  
„Was zum ….“, keuchte Lestrade und starrte völlig entsetzt auf die Gestalt am Boden. André rieb sich die Schulter, die Greg getroffen hatte. Das sah der aber erst, nachdem er seinen Schreck überwunden und das Licht angemacht hatte.  
„Du? Was tust du hier?“  
Verärgert, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an, der immer noch am Boden saß. Dann hielt der Polizist ihm hilfsbereit die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch.  
„Du hast mich geschlagen.“, erwiderte André vorwurfsvoll und rieb immer noch seine Schulter.  
„Was tust du hier!““, forderte Greg erneut zu wissen und keine Entschuldigung verließ seinen Mund.   
„Ich …“  
Jetzt konnte man zum ersten Mal eine echte Verlegenheit im Gesicht des Jungen sehen. Da war nichts mehr vom stolzen Übermut und dem gewissenlosen Draufgängertum zu sehen.  
Lestrade sah das auch und seine Wut ließ nach. Der Schmerz an seinem Hinterteil jedoch, erinnerte ihn noch länger an die Tat des Jungen.   
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe.“, sagte er nun doch und es klang ehrlich, wenn auch nicht einsichtig.  
„Ich sollte besser gehen.“  
Der junge Kerl wollte an Greg vorbei durch die Tür schlüpfen, aber der Polizist war schneller und stellte sich vor die Tür und machte sie gleichzeitig zu.  
„Du erzählst mir erst, was du hier wolltest.“  
Es war nicht unbedingt die Neugier, die Greg fragen ließ. Auf eine seltsame Weise mochte er den Jungen und wollte ihm helfen, zumindest mit ihm reden, über das, was ihn her geführt hatte. Seine Intuition flüsterte in ihm, dass es vielleicht wichtig sein könnte.

Aber das war nicht alles. Denn für einen Moment hatte Lestrade einen Einblick in Mycrofts Leben erhascht. Er konnte erkennen, wie der sich fühlte, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war. Das dachte er zumindest in diesem Moment, in dem ihn der hübsche André in einer Mischung aus Furcht und Frechheit ansah.  
Ja, Gregory fühlte sich ihm gewachsen, fühlte sich überlegen und wusste, dass er die Fähigkeit hatte dem jungen Deutschen zu helfen.  
Wieder dachte er an Mycrofts Worte, über die Komplexität der der Ordnung, über die Vollkommenheit des Erlebens beider Seiten.  
„Setz dich!“, forderte Greg nun den Mann auf und zeigte zum Bett.  
„Ich stehe lieber, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“

Keiner der beiden hatte die Schritte gehört, die die Treppe nach unten kamen. So wusste auch keiner, dass Mycroft Holmes vor der Tür der Abstellkammer stand und sein Ohr dagegen gedrückt hatte.


	44. Chapter 44

Noch einmal forderte Greg ihn nicht zum Reden auf, denn er spürte, dass André nur ein wenig Zeit brauchte. Er schien kein dummer Junge zu sein, eher im Gegenteil. Zwar hatte er schon ein ausgeprägtes Selbstbewusstsein, was auf eine solide Erziehung deutete und bestimmt auch auf sein attraktives Äußere zurückzuführen war. Jedoch brachten ihn gewisse Umstände ziemlich schnell aus der Balance. Greg konnte nur zu gut nachfühlen. Lebte er doch selbst seit ein paar Wochen in einer Art Ausnahmezustand.

André räusperte sich und sah ihn ein wenig ratlos an. Greg, der gerade die Arme vor der Brust verschränken wollte, unterließ diese Geste der Distanzierung.  
„Ich ….na ja, ich dachte, du hättest Lust auf ein Abenteuer.“, grinste ihn der Junge nun an, doch Lestrade sah genau die gespielte Frechheit. André sagte durchaus die Wahrheit, schämte sich jedoch auf eine erwachsene Weise darüber zu sprechen.  
„Hast du eine Freundin?“  
„Nein, zur Zeit nicht. Aber ich hatte schon ein paar.“ Das Grinsen wurde tiefer und frecher, doch Greg erwiderte es nicht, nickte nur ernst.  
„Das ist es nicht, was du suchst, oder?“  
Es geschah, was Lestrade erwartet hatte. Andrés falsches Lächeln brach zusammen und nun verzog der Mann den hübschen Mund zur Schnute. Es sah schmollend aus, war es aber nicht. Es war nur ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit.  
„Nein, die Mädchen langweilen mich.“, gab André nun zu und Greg sah, dass er nach weiteren Worten suchte.  
Lestrade wartete. Es war etwas, was er von Mycroft gelernt hatte und das wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst. Ein stilles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Es sind wohl eher die Jungs, die mich ….äh, interessieren.“  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“  
„Ich dachte, dass du, weil du ja schon mal der Diener bist und ….“  
„Das verstehst du falsch.“, unterbrach ihn Greg sofort.  
„Ich bin hier kein Angestellter oder kein Bediensteter und bevor du wieder fragst, es ist auch kein sexuelles Rollenspiel. Mycroft Holmes und ich sind ein Paar und … “  
Lestrade war so erschrocken über die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, als hätten sie schon immer dort gelegen und nur darauf gewartet, endlich geäußert zu werden, dass er überwältigt verstummte.  
André sah ihn weiterhin neugierig an und endlich fasste sich Greg wieder.  
„Und wir lieben uns. Was ich hier tue, ist mein Liebesbeweis für ihn.“

Mycroft Holmes auf der anderen Seite der Tür war fassungslos, im positiven Sinne. Jeder Nerv in ihm schien vor Freunde und Ergriffenheit zu hüpfen und schon wieder drängten sich diese verdammten Tränen in seine Augen.   
Natürlich hatte er immer gehofft, solche Worte irgendwann einmal aus Gregs Mund zu hören. Aber er war sich nie sicher gewesen. Nun hatte sie Lestrade ausgesprochen, zwar nicht an ihn persönlich gerichtet. Aber es war ein Schritt, ein großer Schritt. Auch für Greg selbst, das erkannte Mycroft genau.  
Denn diese Form der Ehrlichkeit würde er in den nächsten Wochen dringend brauchen, wenn er sich der Welt stellte.

„Ich möchte dir keine Ratschläge geben, André. Denn dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit. Aber ich kann dich verstehen und mit dir fühlen. Mach es nur nicht komplizierter als es ist. Im Grunde ist es einfach: sei du selbst.“  
André war aufgestanden. In seiner Mimik konnte Lestrade nicht genau erkennen, wie der Junge seine Worte aufgenommen hatte. Als er nun auf ihn zukam, wurde er doch irgendwie nervös und trat von der Tür weg, um ihn heraus zu lassen.  
Die Erziehung des Jungen war offensichtlich doch noch besser als der Polizist angenommen hatte, denn der hielt ihm nun die Hand hin.  
„Danke Sir. Ich hoffe, ich kann eines Tages die Worte leben, die sie benutzen.“  
Damit verließ André seine Kammer und Greg stand noch eine ganze Weile still da und dachte nach. Über das, was er da gerade geäußert hatte.

Eine heftige Aufregung erfasste ihn, ja fast schon eine Euphorie, die ihn mitzureißen drohte. Fast hätte er einen Fehler gemacht und wäre nach oben zu Mycroft gerannt, um ihn zu sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie sehr er wollte, dass sie zusammen waren.  
Auch wäre er am liebsten sofort zu Anna gefahren, um ihr zu sagen, was passiert war. Am besten danach in sein Büro, um alle wissen zu lassen, wer er war und das er doch im Grunde immer noch derselbe war wie vorher.  
Natürlich tat er es nicht, weil ihm die Demut der letzten Zeit eines gelehrt hatte, wie wichtig es ist sein Ego zurück zu nehmen, um anderen die Zeit zu geben zu verstehen, ohne sie unter Druck zu setzen mit einem selbstsüchtigem Verhalten.  
Als er wieder in seinem Bett lag, schlief er sofort ein.


	45. Chapter 45

Mycrofts Handyruf weckte den Polizisten. Holmes verzichtete großzügig auf den Anziehservice und schickte Greg stattdessen in die Küche das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
Mildred hatte Gregory noch einen wertvollen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen, indem sie alles vorbereitet hatte und er alles nur noch auf den Tisch stellen musste. Trotzdem war es für den Polizisten noch ein großer Aufwand. Letztlich jedoch sah er stolz den gedeckten Tisch an und zuckte zusammen, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
„Sehr gut!“, lobte der Politiker mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, dann zupfte er Greg liebevoll einen Fussel von der Schulter. Schon kamen die Gäste und Greg hatte keine Zeit mehr zum nachdenken.

Herr Lehmann war wortkarg, eindeutig ein Morgenmuffel. Die Frau behandelte ihn mit der gleichen Liebenswürdigkeit wie am Tag zuvor. Über André allerdings, staunte Greg am meisten. Der lächelte ihn an, aber nicht auf die berechnende Weise wie am vorigen Tag, sondern vertrauensvoll und dankbar. Dieses Lob gefiel Lestrade sehr gut und er machte keine Fehler. Na gut, die drei verbrannten Toastscheiben warf er dann doch lieber in den Müll.

Später verabschiedete sich das Diplomatenpaar von dem Hausherren und André kam zu Greg, der ein wenig abseits stand.  
Er hielt ihm seine Zigarettenpackung hin, doch diesmal schüttelte der Polizist den Kopf.  
„Na gut. Ich würde ja sagen, halt die Ohren steif aber ich lasse es lieber. Es würde sich vielleicht zu zweideutig anhören.“, sagte der Junge und die blauen Augen blitzten dabei.  
André war frech wie eh und je, aber auf eine neue, nette Weise. Normalerweise hätte Greg so eine Vertrautheit nicht gemocht, nach gestern Nacht sah er die Worte des Jungen aber aus einer anderen Perspektive. Große Worte wollte und konnte er nicht erwarten. Dafür hatte er etwas anderes bekommen, Zutrauen und eine weitere Erkenntnis um das eigene Selbst.

Hatte Mycroft all das beabsichtigt mit seiner Forderung, dass Greg sein Diener sein sollte?  
Unwahrscheinlich wäre es nicht. Aufmerksam sah Greg zu Holmes, der dem abfahrendem Auto hinterher sah.

Als das Auto verschwunden war, waren die beiden Männer allein.  
Holmes kam mit gelassenen Schritten auf Lestrade zu. In seinem Gesicht war nichts, als der übliche süffisant-überhebliche Ausdruck, den er kultiviert hatte. Greg allerdings sah mehr. Er sah das Leuchten der blauen Augen, sah das kaum sichtbare Beben der Nasenflügel, er bemerkte, wie Holmes seine Daumen in die Taschen der Weste gehakt hatte und er sah, wie die restlichen Finger nervös an den Körper klopften.  
Ohne, dass der Polizist etwas dagegen tun konnte, lächelte er und wusste genau warum, noch bevor es Mycroft aussprach.

Der blieb nun vor seinem Geliebten stehen, sah ihn ein letztes Mal distanziert, ein wenig arrogant und verdrießlich an. Dann jedoch zog er ihn heftig an sich, bedeckte Gregs Gesicht mit Küssen. Nebenbei flüsterte er ihm mehr oder weniger atemlos ins Ohr:  
„Dein Dienst ist beendet. Du … du hast dich meiner würdig erwiesen.“  
Greg war klar, dass er diesem Mann nichts antworten musste und so erwiderte er dessen Kuss innig und mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl.  
„Ich habe dich gestern Nacht gehört … das, was du André gesagt hast. Ich liebe dich dafür Gregory! Hörst du? Ich liebe dich!“  
Mycroft hatte aufgehört ihn zu küssen, stattdessen das Gesicht des Polizisten wieder zwischen seine Hände genommen, wie am ersten Abend, als Greg so unerwartet zu ihm kam.  
Die blauen Augen, die kalt wie Eis sein konnten, waren sanft und liebevoll wie Mycrofts warme Hände.  
Gregs Stimme selbst war rau und emotionsgeladen, als er sagte:  
„Ich liebe dich, Mycroft!“  
Ein „auch“ ließ er dabei ganz absichtlich weg, denn er gab Mycroft keine Antwort auf eine Frage. Er machte ein Statement, welches nicht nur die Liebe zu Mycroft Holmes betraf, sondern welches auch die Einstellung zu sich selbst und seiner Umwelt zeigen sollte.  
Mycroft verstand ihn, und küsste ihn wieder zärtlich.

„Möchtest du, dass ich zu Anna mitkomme?“, fragte der Politiker fürsorglich, als er Greg an die Hand nahm, um mit ihm ins Haus zu gehen.  
„Das werde ich morgen entscheiden.“  
„Du hast recht. Ich glaube, wir haben ganz schön viel nachzuholen, oder?“  
Mycroft Holmes schloss mit einem breiten Lächeln die Tür seines Hauses, um den Rest des Sonntages vermutlich mit Gregory Lestrade im Bett zu verbringen.

 

~Ein guter Lehrer schreibt nichts vor, er schafft Situationen und lässt aus Erfahrung lernen!~


End file.
